


Running for Freedom

by Ravenhart22



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:26:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 36
Words: 60,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26330353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenhart22/pseuds/Ravenhart22
Summary: Lexa hasn't had the best luck in life but she is trying to change that. Growing up in an orphanage is hard, even harder when it is in the middle east and you are different from everyone else. This is a story about learning to trust, fight and maybe even love. It's about fighting for what you believe no matter what you are told.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Finn Collins/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	1. Lexa

Somewhere in the Middle East...  
Lexa

I don’t remember much of my childhood. I don’t even know where I am from or who my parents are. All I remember is growing up in one shit hole orphanage or another, moved around whenever I was told. That is until I was around 14 or so, that is when the school was bombed. I was sitting in history class when the world around me exploded. Everything for the next few months is fuzzy.  
When I woke up, I was in a cave with a bunch of other kids. I recognized a few from school but most I didn’t. I didn’t have any friends and stayed to myself as much as possible. I tried to find out where we were, but no one seemed to know much of anything. I finally pieced together that the school had been bombed but no one knew by whom and the survivors were brought here, wherever here is.  
Soon a man with a gun came in and started shouting in Arabic, lucky for me I did well in school and I speak seven languages. He was telling us that we now belong to the al-Qaeda army and would begin training to be soldiers for their cause. Since I have lived here in the desert my entire life I knew who al-Qaeda and the Taliban are, I also knew the Americans and foreign troops were here to help the people of the region despite what the Taliban wants us to believe. The man said his name was Ahmed and he was the leader of this group. He went on to say that it was the Americans who bombed the school and they rescued us from the carnage before they could take us captive. This made me laugh because that is exactly what Ahmed and his people were doing, making us prisoners and forcing us to fight in something we don’t believe in. Well, at least I don’t. Also, why would the Americans bomb a school full of kids?  
Even though I had lived in the desert my entire life, I knew deep down I didn’t belong here. I don’t know where I belong or came from, but I knew it wasn’t here. I didn’t look like everyone else; I was lighter skinned than most and although I had dark hair it wasn’t as dark as everyone else's and I had bright blue eyes, which barely anyone else had. I was good at school and picked up languages easily. I enjoyed talking to the soldiers about the world outside the desert and hoped one day I would be able to visit all the places they talked about.  
Even though I was young, I was old enough to know the things they were telling us were not true. I did well in school and listened around town and enjoyed talking to the soldiers from America stationed at the nearby base. They would often give me stuff to read about the outside world, knowing that I one day wanted to get out of this shit hole of a desert. There was even this one soldier, his name patch said Blake, he told me he had a sister around my age and he would occasionally have her send me books that they were reading in school so that I could learn things other than what I was being taught in school. It was because of this that I questioned everything they were trying to tell me. I couldn’t believe all the horrible things they were saying about not only Americans but the entire world. The only thing that managed to get me was several types of punishment. Eventually, I decided it would just be better to let them think they had broken me and that I was now buying into their distorted vision of the world. I just kept my head down, spoke only when spoken to and concentrated on learning how to survive with the hopes of one day getting out of here.  
I’m not sure how long I had been here because the days ran together, but the training was difficult. There was a lot of hand to hand combat training as well as firearm training. I found that I enjoyed the hand to hand combat and was surprisingly good at it. The firearm training was ok, but I didn’t like the idea of having to shoot anyone. It seemed like the training lasted forever. It was the same thing every day, up at the crack of dawn and drills all day until I was so exhausted, I fell into bed most nights still in my clothes. They kept us in the caves most of the time only going outside for firearms training at first. Eventually, we started going on simulated missions and the like where we were expected to work as a team.  
Then one day they loaded up what had become my squad into a vehicle and took us to the nearest town and told us to blend in and try to get as much information on the enemy as we could and report back to the truck at midnight. We were told this was the final test of our loyalty and would decide what came next for us. I was fairly sure if we failed nothing good would happen. We were all dressed in civilian clothes so that we could blend in. I wasn’t sure where we were because nothing looked familiar.  
I decided to keep my head down and try to find out as much as I could and hopefully, I could come up with an escape plan. I wandered around for a while just to get my bearings when I noticed I was being followed by one of the trainers from camp. I guess they didn’t trust us enough not to run. Whatever, I just head to the market, where there were plenty of people and I could blend in and hopefully overhear some information that would be useful. As I walked the streets, I overheard plenty of things about the resistance and the presence of the foreign troops but the biggest discovery for me was the fact that it had been three years since the school bombing. I couldn’t believe it! There wasn’t really any troop presence here as far as I could tell so I tried to find the local medical clinic. We were taught that they often had foreign doctors that sometimes-had useful information. So far, most people here were speaking either Arabic or Kurdish but once inside the clinic the doctors were speaking English. Luckily, I spoke all three and then some. I realized at an early age it was easy for me to pick up languages and it had helped me more than a few times.  
I wasn’t sure, but I didn’t think anyone else in the camp spoke English so I thought I might find out something no one else could and maybe they would trust me more. Even though I hadn’t caused any more trouble after the first few months the officers, as they called themselves, were still leery of me and my commitment to their cause. I walked in and checked in with the desk. The girl asked me what I was there for and I told her I needed a vaccination. What I didn’t think about was that there would be more than one kind, so when she asked which one, I froze up. She realized I was confused, but she just thought I didn’t understand her, so it gave me time to think. All I could think of was yellow fever because it was the last thing we had studied in science class.  
Apparently, it worked because she told me to have a seat and the doctor would see me shortly. There were quite a few people in the waiting area, speaking many different languages most of which I could understand. I sat there for hours, waiting, and listening before it was my turn. When I was shown to the room, there were two armed guards at the door. They looked to be American. I went in and waited for the doctor. When she came in, she said her name was Abby. She also looked American and had a funny accent and beautiful green eyes. I introduced myself as Lexa and told her I needed a yellow fever shot. She seemed surprised that I spoke English and asked where I was from and how old I was. I told her I grew up in an orphanage so I didn’t really know where I was from but that I had lived here, as long as I could remember. I also told her that I was 17. She told me that she had a daughter that was about my age back home in the States and rambled on about how she was here to help the locals and wished the war would finally end.  
Soon one of the men from the door told the doctor to wrap it up and that they needed to leave soon to get back to their base. Abby wasn’t happy about this because the waiting room was still full, and she said they wouldn't be back to town for a few weeks. She also said that she would be glad when they finished the new FOB (forward operating base) because it would be much closer. She turned back to me and asked if I had ever had the yellow fever vaccine. I told her that I wasn’t sure, I just knew I didn’t want to catch it. She laughed at that and said she couldn’t give it to me without knowing for sure if I had already been vaccinated, but she could do a blood draw and run some tests, then next time they were back I could find out what I needed and go from there. I agreed and once she was finished, I thanked her for her help.  
Afterwards, I headed out to the market to just enjoy being outside of those caves and on my own, well sort of, I was still being followed. At midnight, we all piled back into the truck and headed back to what I call hell. On the ride back we were instructed not to talk to one another and that once back at camp we would be put in different rooms and be debriefed one at a time. This lasted through the night and once we had all been “debriefed” they stood us all together and ranked us from one to ten. We had no idea what the rankings were for, but then they explained that the one with the most useful information was number one and would be moved on to what they called spy training. The rest would be split into various other occupations. I couldn't believe that I was ranked first!  
Ahmed, the leader of the camp was impressed when he found out that I could speak English and was able to get the information about the new FOB and when the doctors and troops would be back to town. He even called it genius that I let them take blood so that I would have a reason to return and get more information. I guess he didn’t realize that was pure luck but hey, now they trusted me, at least a little. The next few weeks I underwent long hours of “spy” training. I learned so many new things, including how not to break under extreme torture, which I was already skilled at after the first few months. After a month of training, Ahmed received intel that the doctor was back in town so he had a few of his officers take me back into town to see what else I could find out.  
It seemed they didn’t quite trust me enough to go alone though. Ahmed sent one of his loyal spies with me to make sure I didn’t run or give up any of their information, not that I knew very much. In his defense, this was smart for him but bad for me. Luckily, Omar didn’t speak a lick of English so hopefully I would be able to get him to stay in the waiting room while I saw Abby. Luck was on my side today and Abby came to the waiting room to get me. When Omar stood to come with, I introduced him as my brother and asked Abby to make him wait in the waiting area. She simply gave me a look and said to him that he would have to wait out here. He of course didn’t understand so I had to translate, he started to argue with me, but Abby stepped in and told him it was against the rules and he would have to wait. He finally gave in and said he would wait.  
As we walked to the examination room Abby asked me about Omar. I told her he wasn’t actually my brother by blood just someone I grew up in the orphanage with who was a little overprotective. She just looked at me and I could tell she didn’t really believe me, but she wasn’t going to ask too many questions. Again, there were guards posted outside the examination rooms but unlike last time I recognized one of them. Before I could say anything, I heard Blake say my name and before I could say anything, I was lifted off the ground in a bear hug. Abby looked surprised but couldn’t say anything before Blake started rambling about, he thought I was dead, and he spent months trying to find me after the Taliban bombed the school.  
I wasn’t sure what to do, I wanted to talk but I didn’t want Omar to hear the commotion and come looking for me. I finally got him to quiet down and motioned for him to go into the room so we could talk. Blake looked at the other guard and told her to keep watch while he talked to me. Abby asked if she should leave us alone for a few minutes but for some reason, I trusted her, so I told her to join us. Once inside, Blake started asking a million questions. I told him that I didn’t have much time so I couldn’t tell him much. I instead asked him what he knew about the bombing of the school three years ago. He told me all he knew which wasn’t much except that it was bombed by the Taliban and everyone was presumed dead because they found no survivors. He said he looked for me even though once the ruble was cleared everyone else stopped looking, he said he checked every clinic and hospital for months hoping to find me. I couldn’t believe that anyone cared that much about me, it was all I could do not to cry. He started asking me questions again, but I knew I was running out of time Omar would be getting anxious soon.  
I promised him I would explain everything eventually, but I had to get going or Omar would come looking for me. He asked who Omar was and Abby told him he was my brother. Blake looked at me confused. I gave him a short version basically telling him that Omar was there to make sure I didn’t try and escape. This angered him and Abby both and they told me that they could get me out of there and protect me. I tried to explain that they couldn’t, and Ahmed’s people would hunt me down no matter where I went. I tried to explain as much as I could quickly and promised I would be back soon and tell them everything but right now, I needed to go. Blake began to argue that I wasn’t leaving, and he would protect me, but I told him the only way I would really be free is to get out of the country and he couldn’t do that.  
I asked him if he was stationed nearby, or if he was still at his old location. That’s when I realized that he could tell me where I was and how far from the school I was. He told me that they had finished the new base not far from here and that we were about 500 miles from the town the school was located. Abby spoke up then and said that she could take more blood samples and run some more tests so that I would have a reason to come back in a few weeks. That is when I realized she hadn’t told me the test results, which was the reason I came back. I asked her about them, and she said everything looked normal and that from what she could tell I had already had the yellow fever vaccine. She said that if it were alright with me, she would take a DNA sample and run it through the international database in hopes of finding out where I was from. She would then walk me back out and tell Omar that I needed to return in a few weeks to get the results. All she would need was my full name and date of birth. I told her my name was Lexa Trikru as far as I knew, and I was born in April 2003 I thought.  
I allowed Abby to do the test she needed and then said goodbye to Blake. He wasn’t happy about me leaving but he knew better than to try and stop me. He told me that he would work on a plan and let me know what he figured out next time I came in. Abby walked me out and as we stood at the doorway to the waiting room, she told me to come back in two weeks and to tell whoever needed to know that they were checking me for malaria. I thanked her and walked away.


	2. Blake

Blake

When Abby returned from the waiting room, she motioned me into her makeshift office and said, “Bellamy Blake what the hell was that?” I just shrugged my shoulders. Abby continues with questions about how I knew Lexa, why hadn’t I told her about Lexa and what was I thinking getting involved with someone that young and from this god forsaken place. At this I laughed, “Abby it is definitely not like that! I used to talk to her when we went into town, I felt sorry for her. She is a smart kid and reminds me a lot of O. She wants out of here so bad so I would tell her of places I have been and give her books to read. When the school was bombed…I was hoping she got taken somewhere else, like France or somewhere to recover anywhere but here.”  
“Bellamy you know as well as I that they wouldn’t have wasted time or money on an orphan kid from here.”  
“I know but she deserves better. She is a survivor and a fighter, and I hoped she had finally gotten out of here. I have to figure out a way to get her out of this place and away from those people.”  
“Why are you so attached to this girl Bellamy?”  
“I don’t know, she just reminds me of Octavia and Clarke. Like if you combined the two of them Lexa is what you would get. Plus, everyone deserves a chance. She shouldn’t have to see or do the things they are going to expect her to do.”  
Abby laughs, “You know I hadn’t thought about how much she does remind me of Clarke and Octavia until you said it, but you’re right. I wonder what her story is. She doesn’t look like she is from here or at least her parents aren’t. Maybe the DNA test will shed some light on who she is and where she is from. Whatever we find out though we do need to get to know her better and figure out how to help her.”  
“Thanks, Abby!”  
I turn to leave her office when she says, “Blake don’t do anything stupid! We will figure it out.” I just smile and walk back to my post. For the rest of the day, I keep trying to figure out a way to help Lexa. I fill my partner Echo in on what is going on, after all she saw me hug Lexa in the hallway. We begin to form a plan about how to get her out but first we need more information, like what has happened to her in the last three years and has she been brainwashed to believe what this Ahmed person is telling her.


	3. Lexa

Lexa  
Omar was pacing back and forth in the waiting room when I walked out. He immediately started asking questions, but I told him that I would report my findings only to Ahmed. Maybe if I played my cards right Ahmed would trust me with more and more information and I could relay it to Blake, it isn’t much, but it is all I have. Omar didn’t seem incredibly happy about this, but I didn’t care. I need Ahmed to trust me enough to at least know our location in relation to the town. They continue to keep me in the back of the windowless van on the way to and from town, I guess so I can’t tell anyone the location of the base that is hidden in the caves. The only thing I knew for sure is that they take different routes because it doesn’t take the same amount of time to get there.  
Once we returned to the caves, I was taken straight to see Ahmed. He asked me what I found out and before I could think I said, “Well, I don’t have yellow fever.” That earned me a smack to the back of the head from Omar. I relayed the little bit of information to Ahmed, telling him that the American’s had finished their new outpost and it couldn’t be too far outside of the town because the doctor said she would be in the clinic most days from now on. I also told him that I was to go back in a few weeks to get the results of a malaria test and that I could try to continue to get information from the doctor about what was going on at the outpost.  
I think he was a little impressed, but also apprehensive because he still wasn’t sure if he could trust me. Afterwards, I went back to my room to rest and think. In order for my so-called plan to work, I would need to either get them to trust me enough to know our location or for them to send me on missions and I could set a trap for Ahmed’s people, with the help of Blake and Abby. For the next few weeks, I kept my head down as usual and focused on my training and gaining the trust of Ahmed’s men so that my plan could be put into motion.  
It was a month before Ahmed sent me back into town, again with Omar. Once again, I was put in the back of the van. It is looking more and more like I’m somehow going to have to come up with a trap. I will have to talk to Blake about it when I get to town if he is at the clinic. We pulled into town early in the morning. Omar dropped me off at the clinic and said he had to run some errands but would be back to get me later and I better be here.  
The clinic was just opening, so I went in and asked to see Abby. I didn’t have to wait long before she came out to get me. She seemed relieved that Omar wasn’t here, but I informed her he would be back shortly. When we started down the hallway, I saw Blake standing there. I don’t think I have ever been so happy to see another person. He smiled and motioned us into what I guess was Abby’s office. He said, “I was beginning to wonder if I was ever going to see you again.”  
“I know, they still don’t trust me, so I just have to do what they tell me to do. I was hoping to gain enough trust so that I could tell you where their base was located but they always make me ride in the back of a windowless van. The only other idea I have is for us to set a trap for his men once they allow me to go on missions with them. You could give me some false intel and be waiting on us when we arrive, but I still need to figure out how to get out of the country and where to go.”  
Blake looked at me and smiled, “We apparently think alike. I was hoping that you could give me the location of where they are keeping you and we could raid the place, but I guess that’s out since you don’t know where it is. So, it looks like it is going to be plan B. I talked to my commanding officer about your situation and told him you would be willing to help us by giving us intel on Ahmed’s movements. It appears he is the reason for this new outpost. We have been following him for some time. If you can provide us with actionable intel, he is willing to get you relocated.”  
“But I just told you they don’t trust me yet. I gave them such a hard time at the beginning they still don’t believe that I am on their side.”  
“What if I can give you small bits of information that you could take back to Ahmed, maybe then he would begin to trust you and then we could set our trap.”  
“That could work but I don’t know about giving him information that would get people killed. I couldn’t live with that on my conscious.”  
“No, me either, so it would have to be small stuff. Like I could warn you if I know there is going to be a raid on one of their safe houses and you could warn them so they could get their people out before we hit it.”  
“Are your people really going to allow that?”  
“I’m not sure, but I will talk to my Commander Jaha and let you know. If they want Ahmed badly enough it shouldn’t be a problem. Right now, all I know is that there is going to be a supply drop two clicks east of town at the house in the valley tonight at midnight. My team is supposed to pick it up but not until 12:30, so tell Ahmed that if he gets there before 12:30 he can steal the supplies without resistance.”  
“But won’t that get you in trouble since you don’t have the authority from your commander yet? Are you sure no one will get hurt?”  
“I may get into a little trouble but nothing I can’t handle plus this should show Ahmed you are loyal to him.”  
“Maybe, but who do I tell him gave me the info? I don’t think he will believe that a doctor knows these details.”  
“Good point. I don’t know the answer to that question, but we need to come up with something quick before Omar returns.”  
Abby speaks for the first time, “Can’t you tell Ahmed that you met someone at the clinic that gave you the info?”  
I reply, “I guess but I don’t know if he will believe me or not unless I can tell him my source. I don’t know, I guess I can try by telling him I don’t want to reveal my source just yet. I mean the worst-case scenario is that he doesn’t send anyone, and nothing happens. Best case is he gets a few supplies and hopefully starts to trust me.”  
I say goodbye to both Abby and Blake and head back to the waiting room to wait for Omar to return. Once back at the camp, I informed Ahmed and Omar what I learned. They are very suspicious of me and the information because I won’t reveal my source, but they are intrigued enough to want to send someone for retrieval just in case the intel is good. Even better they decide that I would be the one going to pick it up so that if it is a trap, they will have me killed.  
I am told to gather up my squad and report back to Omar, he will run the op. Once we are gathered in the meeting room Omar goes over the plan. My squad will get to the abandoned house a little before midnight and wait for the air drop. Once it is on the ground, we grab as much as we can and head to the rendezvous point at the base of the mountain, where Omar and his team will pick us up. If we try to run or the drop doesn’t happen a sniper somewhere in the mountains will shoot me. I hope Blake is telling me the truth!  
Around eleven o’clock, we are told to report to the armory to pick up our gear and weapons. I am extremely excited to finally be going out on a mission even if I don’t believe in their cause. I mean I’ve been training for this forever it seems like and hopefully everything will go smoothly. Of course, they still don’t trust us enough not to ride in the back of the van. Once we are at the abandoned house Omar drops us off and we take our positions and wait.  
Around 11:55 I hear the chopper approaching and just like Blake said we hadn’t seen any troop movement the entire time we were waiting. Soon there were two large parachutes heading toward the ground, each one with a pallet of boxes on it. I wait for them to land and then motion my guys to wait until the choppers are out of sight, then we go to see what we can load up and take. We divided into two four-man teams; one covered our six while the other one loaded up the duffle bags. Once that team was loaded, we switched. As soon as both teams had as much as we could carry, we hightailed it to the rendezvous point to meet Omar and get back to the base. The drop was mostly bottled water and food rations but there were a few weapons as well.  
When we unloaded back at the camp, Ahmed pulled me aside and told me that I did well. He then asked me to give up my source again, but I said no. I wanted to make sure the source was going to be reliable. He then asked me when I was to meet with the source again. I told him that I didn’t make a plan to meet back up because I didn’t know when I would be allowed back into town. I also told him that I knew where to find him so that the next time I was in town I could communicate with him. Ahmed told me that he would send me back into town in a few weeks and then I was to set up a regular meeting on the last Tuesday of every month.  
The next few weeks was business as usual, training, training and more training. That was fine by me because I was feeling good about the mission being successful and hoped Blake would be able to come through some more. Hopefully, a couple more months and I could get out of here if everything went according to plan. After the third week, Omar came and got me out of my training class, and we headed back to town. I had him drop me off in the market so that he wouldn’t know that my source worked in the clinic. Once he was out of sight, I headed to see Abby and Blake.  
When I arrived at the clinic, the desk person said that Abby wasn’t there, but she was instructed to take me back to her office if I showed up. Once in Abby’s office, Blake came in and smiled. “I see that you were able to get some of our supplies.”  
I laughed, “Sure was, piece of cake. I also think that I am gaining Ahmed’s trust since Omar was instructed to give me more space than normal. So how much trouble did you get into because of me?”  
“Actually, Commander Jaha thought it was a great idea and we watched your op from the cover of our base not too far from the abandoned house. He also wanted me to tell you that we have located a compound about 20 clicks southeast of town that we believe to be a gun and ammo storage facility and we plan on raiding it in two days.”  
“I’m glad you didn’t get into trouble and I will pass the info along to Ahmed since he doesn’t trust me enough to tell me anything yet. Hopefully, that will change soon, and I can give you some helpful tips. Ahmed also wanted me to let you know that I would be in town the last Tuesday of every month so that we can meet up.”  
He started laughing and said, “I’m glad we have a meet up planned. I am tired of guard duty at this place. I am ready for something else. Now I know that I only need to be here then.”  
“Glad I could help with something. Seriously, Blake I don’t know how much longer I can take this. Some of the others that used not to believe Ahmed have started buying into what he is saying. I guess after hearing so much of the same thing over and over you start to believe it. It was so hard for me at first because I wouldn’t summit to their teachings without question. The only thing that kept me sane was thinking about the talks we had about the way things are elsewhere in the world. I would just think about the stories you told me about Octavia and Clarke and the things you all did growing up. I want something like that, something normal.”  
“Lexa, I know it can’t be easy for you. Hell, honestly, I don’t think I could do what you are doing but I promise you, I will get you out of here as soon as possible. I just need you to get the location of Ahmed’s base so that we can get the paperwork together to get you out of the country.”  
“I trust you and I am trying my best to figure out our location. I must go, see you in a few weeks. Thanks.”  
When I left, I headed to the market to browse while I waited on Omar to pick me up. I really wish I had a little bit of money to get a drink or maybe even something sweet. I wonder if I could talk Ahmed into a little spending money since I am getting him all this information. It may be worth asking. I met up with Omar and we headed back. Once back I told Ahmed what I found out and said that I didn’t know if this helped or not because I don’t know anything related to his operation. I told him that if I knew a little more, I might be able to ask my source for information that better relates to his assets.  
He laughed a bit and said that I was smart and beginning to show that I was helpful and loyal to the cause. I thanked him and said that I was to meet up again at the time he specified for me. He said that I needed to go and get some rest that I would be going out with my squad along with Omar’s team to relocate the supplies at the location Blake had informed me about. I thought to myself, so that is one of Ahmed’s locations.  
As I turned to walk away, Ahmed said, “Keep it up and I will be willing to let you in on some of my operations.”  
I smiled and said, “Thank you. You will not be disappointed.”  
I went back to my room to rest and think. I’m getting close now to my goal of getting out of here. I just need to play along a little longer. Next thing I knew Omar was banging on my door telling me to get ready we were leaving in fifteen minutes. I picked up my gear and reported to the van. I was about to get into the back like always when Omar said for me to ride up front with him. I couldn’t believe it. I was finally going to see where we were going.


	4. Lexa

Lexa

I couldn’t believe it; they were finally letting me see where we were going! I tried to pay close attention to everything so that I would be able to tell Blake exactly where the camp was located so he could finally get me out of here. We left the caves on a dirt road; well it was more of a cattle trail for about twenty minutes. Then we finally came to a real dirt road and headed south for about an hour and a half, where we passed what I think was the town where the clinic is but it was dark and I couldn’t be sure. We continued south for about 45 minutes, then headed east. There wasn’t really anything to see but the occasional wild goat or abandoned or blown up house.  
We soon began up a mountain trail that led to an overlook where we could see the compound. Omar stopped and ordered everyone out of the van. Once everyone was unloaded and ready, he told me to take my guys and head down to secure the perimeter. He said that Alex knew we were coming but once I was within twenty meters of the gate to flash my light two short bursts and then three long ones so they wouldn’t shoot us. When we made it to the gate, I was going to be asked a password, which was Rambo. I chuckled to myself at this. Once inside we were to make sure everything was secure and then signal for Omar and his guys.  
Wow, I can’t believe he was trusting me to run this part of the mission. I was pumped even if it was for Ahmed. I enjoyed doing the covert missions. It was kind of fun even though it was dangerous or would be if I didn’t have the info from Blake, but Omar didn’t know that. I did exactly as Omar told me, once inside I signaled for him and he brought the van into the compound. My team was on lookout around the perimeter walls just in case.  
When Omar got out of the van, he motioned for me to come with him. His team started loading our van with guns and ammo and then began helping what I assume was Alex’s men finish loading up their vehicles. Omar and I headed to the main building and were met by the most beautiful person I had ever seen. Omar introduced her as Ash, Alex’s right hand. She didn’t look like she belonged here, she was gorgeous. She was taller than me, so she had to be almost six foot tall since I was around five nine. Her hair was golden like the sun. It was pulled up in a ponytail and tucked under a hat and blue eyes the color of the Caribbean ocean. Her skin was tanned from being in the desert sun. She had an athletic build and her arms looked like she could lift more than her body weight. I bet under that shirt she had a six pack most men would die to have. I shook my head to try and focus, where had those thoughts come from?  
Omar looked at me and laughed. “What’s so funny?” I asked in Arabic.  
He smiled and said, “You are looking at Ash like she is your next meal!”  
“What are you talking about, I am not! It’s just been a long time since I have really seen a woman. Most of our people are young men (boys) or men. There aren’t many girls and even fewer women. Also, none of the women at the camp are fighters like me; they are all domesticated and do the cooking and stuff. So, what do you expect? Have you looked at her?”  
Ash spoke to Omar in Kurdish, but I could understand her, “Leave her alone Omar she is young and green. Besides, it’s nice to have a fresh face around and even better to have another female around. I will take her and show her around and let you oversee the process of packing up.”  
Omar laughed and said, “Fine, but bring her back in one piece. She can’t be more than 18 and definitely doesn’t have your expertise.” Ash just slaps him in the back of his head, and he walks off laughing. I’m not sure what to think of the conversation but I can feel my cheeks reddening. I’m not sure if she knows I speak Kurdish, so I wait for her to speak to me before I say anything.  
Once Omar is out of range, she looks me up and down and says in English, “I’m Ashley Fletcher but most people call me Ash or Fletch. Don’t listen to Omar he is just mad because he hasn’t been able to get into my pants.”  
Now I really feel the burn in my cheeks! She laughs and says, “You are cute when you are embarrassed.”  
I start to stutter, which I never do and say, “My…my name is Lexa Trikru and everyone just calls me Lexa or hey you.”  
Again, she laughs. “I think I’m going to like you. Come on, let me show you around. So how did you get involved with Ahmed and Omar?”  
“That is a long story and not one I want to share especially with someone I just met no matter how beautiful you are. Besides, I don’t know if I can trust you or if you will just report what I say back to Omar or Ahmed. How did you end up here? Where are you from?”  
Ash looks at me and smirks, “You’re smart and right, you shouldn’t trust people you don’t know. That is my first and biggest rule. Why should I tell you my story if you won’t tell me yours?”  
I laugh, “I mean, you get to choose what to tell me and besides, I know you aren’t from this country by the color of your skin, hair and eyes. So why not at least tell me that?”  
“Well, you are not only cute but smart too huh. I could say the same to you, you have the option of telling me only what you want me to know as well. Why don’t we start with some easy questions just to get to know one another a little. What do you say? It will at least make the time go by faster.”  
I couldn’t fault her logic, so I said “Fine. The truth is, I really don’t know where I’m from or my parents. I grew up in an orphanage before joining Ahmed’s little gang of merry men.”  
She looked surprised but said “I get the feeling there is more to the story than that, but I understand not wanting to share too much. I guess it wouldn’t hurt to tell you at least as much as everyone else knows about me. I grew up in the states in a military family. We moved around a lot so I became fluent in many languages and my dad made me train with my brothers on base so that we could all follow in his footsteps and join the army. After both my brothers were killed over here, I refused to join the army. Instead I joined the Navy so that I could become a Navy Seal not only to piss my dad off but because I wanted to become a Seal Team operator. I didn’t want to just be boots on the ground I wanted to run special operations and make a difference. After my first tour, I was finally chosen to be trained as a Seal like I wanted. After two tours and two years of Seal Team opps, I realized that no one could really make a true difference in this godforsaken country, so I rotated out of the Navy but not before I became an experienced operator and world class sniper. When I got home, I realized that after all I had seen over here civilian life just wasn’t for me, so I answered a job ad on the dark web for mercenaries. I figured why not use my skills to actually make money and that’s how I ended up here. Now come on it’s getting late.”  
We spent the next hour walking around the compound as she showed me around. It wasn’t a big place, but it had a lot of movement going on since everything had to be packed up and ready to move by tomorrow night. Since I was the only female except for Ash, it was her job to keep me in line, I guess. Around two hours later, Omar showed back up and said that I needed to get some rest that we would be moving out as soon as it was dark. We would be moving under the cover of night and I would be paired with Ash on an ATV covering the rear of the convoy. I spoke Arabic to Omar and said, “I don’t know how to drive. That hasn’t been part of my training.”  
He laughed and said, “I know you will be on the back of Ash’s ATV manning the guns. That is something you have been trained to do.”  
Ash looked at Omar in disbelief, “What the hell, I only ride with people I trust and I just met her. I don’t even know if she can shoot straight. This is not part of my arrangement with Alex. I’m going to talk to him!”  
I spoke up, “Oh, I can shoot straight alright and it’s not like I know if I can trust you either.” After I said this I realized I sounded like a spoiled kid.  
At this Omar laughed and told me to go retrieve my men and tell them the plan. They were to finish loading the supplies on the trucks and then they could sleep in the van on the way to the new location. I thought this was weird because not only do I not have to ride in the back of the van I get to be more involved in the operation. This is awesome, everything is falling into place. Once I rounded everyone up, I reported back to Omar who was arguing with Ash in Kurdish.  
It seems like Ash wasn’t incredibly happy about being partnered up with me and even less happy that Ahmed had apparently bought out her contract with Alex. When they saw me approach, they finished up their conversation. Omar looked at me and said that I was to do whatever Ash told me to and I better not screw up. I looked at Ash and then nodded to Omar. As he begins to walk away Ash said, “Follow me.” And not very nicely.  
I tried to make small talk as we walked but I guess she was pissed at the world now. Finally, I couldn’t take it anymore and said, “Look, I’m sorry that you are stuck with me, but I promise I won’t let you down. I was the best shot out of all the recruits and I won the hand to hand combat tournament Omar put on and I was the only female, so I know how to handle myself.”  
She just looked at me and laughed, “Well then I guess I should just believe you are the best since you say so! I’m sorry, it’s not just that I’m stuck with you. I have worked hard to get where I am and now everything is changing, and I don’t like change. Plus, like I said, my number one rule is to trust no one. Trust is earned not given.”  
“I probably understand that more than most people. I don’t like change either, in fact, when I was first recruited I spent most of the first year of training in solitary because I didn’t like what I was being told because it was different from everything I had learned up until that point in my life. I didn’t have any friends or even any other girls to talk to. I had to be better than everyone or I would be sent to do what they call “women’s work” so just know that I will do everything you tell me to do when you tell me to do it, in order to keep us both safe. I’ve got your six and promise that I will do everything physically possible to keep you safe and alive.”  
When we finally stopped, we were at the gun range, I guess she wasn’t going to my word for it. She turned suddenly and said, “Look, I didn’t get to where I am today by trusting many people so I’m sorry but you are going to have to prove yourself to me not with words but with actions. I don’t care what Ahmed, Omar or even Alex say, I won’t put my life in someone else’s hands unless I know what they are capable of and that I can trust them. Understand?”  
“Yes, ma’am. What do I need to do to prove myself to you?”  
“We don’t have enough time for that so instead, you need to prove to me that you can at least shoot and cover my back while we are on the ATV tomorrow night. So, I am going to set up some targets and give you some night vision goggles and a gun. All shots must be kill shots in order to proceed. Understand?”  
“Yes ma’am. So, I must pass your test. What happens if I don’t?”  
“Well, I haven’t worked that part out yet.” She said laughing, “so I guess you better pass!”  
I smiled and watched as she set up targets at various locations and distances. Once she was finished, she handed me a set of goggles, turned out the lights and said that I had two minutes to make it through the course and remember every shot needs to be a kill shot. I counted about 25 targets. She set her stopwatch, handed me a gun, and said go. I took a deep calming breath and then squeezed the trigger as fast as I could, hitting all targets through their foreheads before laying the gun down on the table in front of me and saying done.  
She looked at me and then at the range. I looked at her and asked how I did. She just continued to look at the range and finally her watch. She then gave me a smirk and said, “Well you definitely passed the first round. Now let us see how you do with moving targets, follow me.”  
I smiled and followed her, thinking we were going to set up moving targets, but we walked away from the range toward another building. Once in the building I saw various ATV’s and dirt bikes. She handed me a rifle and straddled one of the ATV’s, then patted the seat behind her. I could feel my cheeks starting to burn with embarrassment because one I had never been on one and two, I was going to be awfully close to her. I hesitated a moment and she laughed and said, “Come on, I won’t bite.”  
I studied her and then the ATV. It looked like it had been modified specifically for two riders, one driver and one gunner who would sit backwards with a bar to hold on too. I decided what the hell and climbed on. She started the vehicle and drove us out of the building. It was just beginning to get dark. She drove us toward the back gate of the compound where she motioned to the guard to open the gate. About fifty meters outside the gate were life sized targets just like the shooting range.  
She stopped the vehicle and turned to me and said, “Let’s see how many kill shots you can manage while I drive. There are thirty targets and you have thirty bullets. It’s getting dark so use the night vision if you need to.” I thought to myself that I can see just fine so I’m not going to use the night vision. I just nodded letting her know that I was ready and with that we were off. She weaved in and out of the targets as I squeezed the trigger and then made a circle around the targets. By the time she was circling, I was out of ammo. When she heard the shooting stop, she slowed down and stopped to check the targets. I just smiled while she stared at them. I had hit everyone center mass just like I always did in training.  
“Damn girl, I guess you weren’t lying when you said you could shoot!” Ash said laughing.  
I just smiled, “Told you, trust me now?”  
“Enough to cover my back-tomorrow night at least, past that I’m still not sure. Now let’s get back and get some sleep. I hope you don’t mind sleeping with me…”  
I began to stutter as I interrupted, “Wh…What do you mean sleep with you?”  
She began laughing so hard I thought she was going to fall off the ATV. “If you would let me finish, I just meant that I hope you are okay with sharing a room with me unless you would prefer to bunk with a bunch of guys you don’t know, that is. There aren’t a lot of rooms here and I’m the only female.”  
It was a quick ride back to the compound, where we parked the ATV and I grabbed my pack then followed Ash to her room. I was surprised at how small it was since she was Alex’s right hand, I figured it would be bigger than mine back at the place I now called home, but it wasn’t. There was a cot on the left with a dresser next to it and a couch with a TV across from it. It was cozy.  
I jumped when she closed the door. She smirked at me and told me to just put my pack down wherever and she would take the couch. I tried to argue and say that I didn’t mind the couch because I could sleep just about anywhere but she wasn’t having it. I sat my pack down beside the bed and then began to lay down. When I looked up, she was just staring at me. “What? Why are you looking at me like that?”  
“Don’t you want to shower or change before bed?”  
“We were told to bring only essential gear and Omar didn’t inform us that we would be staying overnight, so I didn’t bring any extra clothes or personal items. I was just going to sleep in my undershirt and boxers.” I said looking at the floor.  
“I mean that’s fine with me, or I can let you borrow some clothes to sleep in and you can use my shower. I think there is even an extra toothbrush in there you can have.”  
I wasn’t sure what to say so I just nodded. She went to the dresser and pulled out a wife beater, a pair of basketball shorts and a brand-new pair of boxers still in the package. Then she just pointed to the bathroom door and said for me to go first.


	5. Ash

Ash  
Once I heard the shower turn on, I collapsed on the couch with a groan. What is this girl’s story and why the hell does she make me feel this way? What the fuck am I doing? I mean, it doesn’t help that she is just my type, gorgeous and fully capable of taking care of herself from what I have seen. She has light brown hair that looks like it is just growing out good from being shaved. It’s short and messy but looks amazing on her. She has the innocent eyes that are sort of grey but blue at the same time. I can’t really tell about her physique because the clothes she wears are so baggy, but if I had to guess she is in great shape with toned muscles. Get it together Ash, Omar said she was only 18 and you are about to turn 25.  
One thing is for sure, Lexa can handle a gun and shoot better than any 18-year-old I have ever met and I’m sure she has other talents. I can’t allow myself to get close to her or anyone, I know what happens if I do and I can’t take that again. I also know better than to trust anyone but myself but for some reason I want to trust her. When she looked me in the eyes and said that she had my six and wouldn’t let anything happen to me, God help me I believed her.  
The sound of her clearing her throat brings me out of my head and I look up to see her standing in the doorway. She looks scared to death to move but she looks damn amazing in my clothes. They fit her almost perfectly and I can see I was right; under those baggy clothes she has an athletic tight toned muscular body. She finally moves and mumbles a thank you as she crosses the room to the bed. As she passes by me, I notice the scars across what I can see of her shoulders, a few on the backs of her upper arms and calves.  
I quickly look away before she notices me staring at her. I tell her it is no problem and to let me know if she needs anything else. I hastily grab some clothes and head to the shower. I turn the cold water on and jump in. I need to cool down before showering. I can’t help but wonder once again what her story is and where and how she got all those nasty scars.  
By the time I shower and dress, Lexa is already fast asleep in my bed. She looks so peaceful and innocent. She is just so beautiful, and I have a strong urge to just climb in bed behind her and wrap her in my arms so that she knows she is safe with me. I shake that thought out of my head and plop on the couch before I do something stupid. What the fuck is wrong with me?


	6. Lexa

Lexa  
When I exit the bathroom, Ash looks deep in thought. I stand there for a few seconds and just take in her beauty. I’m not sure why she makes me feel like I have butterflies in my stomach. I have never felt this way before. It is probably just because she is beautiful and has been somewhat nice to me. I clear my throat and mumble thank you as I walk to her bed. As I cross the room, I can feel her staring at the marks on my body but thankfully she doesn’t ask how I got them.  
I lay down and turn to face the wall. I hear her get up and gather her clothes before closing the door to the bathroom behind her. The next thing I know she is waking me up and saying I have thirty minutes until we leave. I must have died once I hit the bed because as I look around the room everything is gone except the bed, and mine and her backpack.  
I start to remove my borrowed clothes, but she quickly tells me to keep them. I smile and pick up my clothes and begin to dress. I pull my clothes on over the ones she gave me. I’m not sure why, it could be that I didn’t want to undress in front of her or that I just wanted a piece of her close as a good luck charm. Whatever the reason, once dressed I begin to sort my gear and attach my weapons where they need to be. Ash walks in and hands me a flak jacket and helmet with night vision attached and an earpiece so we can communicate during the ride if needed. I pull the jacket over my head when I hear her start chuckling. I look up only to realize that I have put it on backwards. I just look at the floor with my cheeks burning, thinking what an idiot I am.  
She just shakes her head and says, “I take it you’ve never worn one of these before.”  
My cheeks are as hot as a burning fire now, but I answer, “No, I haven’t. Can you tell? Only Omar and his guys are allowed to wear them, the rest of us are expendable.”  
“Well if you are going to be sitting behind me, I prefer you have one. Let me help you with it and then grab your gear and follow me.”  
I do as I’m told and follow her to the building where we picked up the ATV last night. I could get used to following her. I like to watch her ass as she walks. Wait, what am I thinking? I need to focus and quickly. Once inside, I see Omar and the rest of my guys. Ash tells me to put our bags on the van and wait for her while she talks to Omar.  
I did, then waited within hearing distance of them. Again, they were speaking Kurdish and Omar was being vulgar. He was saying to Ash that I was still in one piece so I must not be her type either. I still don’t understand his insinuations and why it bothers me so badly but whatever. Ash just punched him in the gut and asked what his problem with me is. It was all I could do to contain my laughter, but I wanted to hear his answer. After recovering from the punch, he said that I was a troublemaker at first and he still doesn’t trust me no matter how much info I bring them from town. She just gave him a look and said great you don’t trust her, but I’m supposed to trust her with my life? That hurt, I thought I had proved myself to her last night, whatever. I would do whatever I needed to keep my promise to her. Omar just told her to relax and that if the intel was good, we shouldn’t have any problems, just an easy convoy to the new location.  
Once Ash was finished with Omar, she walked over to me and said to follow her. She led me over to a table full of supplies and guns. She handed me a small hydration backpack with a few protein bars and some extra ammo. Then she proceeded to strap knives and guns to my hips and legs as well as attached ammo and grenades to my flak jacket. She then did the same to herself and again said to follow her.  
I followed her over to the same ATV from last night except it had been heavily modified. Now attached to the railing on the back was a machine gun and a place for extra ammo along with a slot to hold my rifle. On the front there was also a gun rack and what I assume is a bullet proof shield. She or someone had also had armor plating added to the gas tank and covering as much of the tires as possible to still allow for mobility. I was impressed. Just then Omar started yelling orders. There was an armored hummer that would take the lead followed by the box trucks then the van with my guys and then we were to bring up the rear.  
Ash looked at me and said, “You ready for this?”  
I smiled and looked her in her beautiful blue eyes and said, “I’ve got your six and I will do everything in my power to keep you safe.”  
“Well, okay then, there are a few things we need to do before we leave. We will catch up to them shortly. Go over to the closet and grab the duffel bags of C-4 and bring them to me.”  
I just gave her a questioning look and did as I was told. Once I handed her the duffel bags she asked if I knew how to rig it up. I nodded yes. She then handed me a duffel and said to rig up this building and the one with the room where we had slept, and she would handle the rest. She said to meet her back here in five minutes. I did as I was told.  
I waited for her to get onto the ATV and then I followed and made sure everything was secure and ready to fire if need be. Then we were speeding out the front gates and a few minutes later the compound exploded. She stopped long enough to tell me that we were going to be heading south for about two hours by passing the only town between here and the new location. Not far below the town we would go through a small valley and cross the river and then it would be about another three hours. She went on to say that the only place she was worried about was bypassing the town and going through the valley. Apparently to the east of town was a military base and we would be fairly close to it and she was worried about snipers and patrol details near the base and going through the valley.  
After about an hour and a half, we pulled over to the side of the so-called road we were on for a break and quick bite. Omar said for me to take my guys and scout up ahead to make sure the road was clear. He said we were getting close to where we needed to pass between the town and the military base, and we needed to make sure we didn’t run into any of their night patrols. I started toward the van when Ash grabbed my arm and stopped me. As she did, she told Omar to get someone else to do it. I was her partner on this operation and that I would be staying with her throughout it. I didn’t know what to do so I just stood there looking between the two of them. Finally, Omar told me to go to the van and get Reed. As I walked away, I could hear them arguing but when I returned all Ash said for me to follow her.  
As Reed took the guys up the road to scout, we took the ATV and scouted off road a bit and then back up the other side in a big circle. Ash said she didn’t trust anyone, so she preferred to double check. We didn’t find any signs of trouble on our loop and the boys reported back that it was all clear, so we headed south to the valley. After about another hour, we reached the edge of the valley. It wasn’t really that deep of a valley, but it did dip enough to potentially give an advantage to anyone trying to stop our convoy.  
Once again, we pulled over and stopped, this time Omar sent some of his people to check ahead. I guess he didn’t trust the younger ones to know what to look for in the hills. Ash took this opportunity to tell me to keep my eyes open and use my night vision to constantly scan the hills. She said something didn’t feel right to her so I needed to be on my toes. All I could think was I cannot let anything happen to her; I must keep her safe at any cost. I immediately started scanning the hills.


	7. Lexa

Lexa  
We started to move out once again with everyone on high alert. Ash hung back a little to give us some space to maneuver if need be. We were about three quarters of the way through when I saw something to my right and then heard an explosion from the front of the convoy. I yelled into my radio, “Ash on the right.” As I did, I shot him in the head. I looked to the left and saw more but this time there were two of them, one had a rocket launcher pointed at the van in front of us and the second one had his sights locked in on Ash. I shot the one with the rocket launcher but not before he launched the rocket wildly.  
I yelled through the headset, “Rocket away, duck and swerve left now!” As I did, I stood up and jumped between the sniper and Ash just as he fired. A split second later I felt the impact of the bullet into my left shoulder, but I was expecting it, so I was able to take it and land on my feet. I turned to see if Ash listened to me, amazingly she did but the rocket hit to the right of the ATV throwing her into the air about fifteen feet from me. I took five quick steps and launched myself into the air just in time to catch her before she hit the ground. I landed with my right knee down and her safely in my arms. Before I had time to think about what had just happened a bullet came within inches of my foot. I got up still holding Ash and ran for cover behind a boulder about ten feet away.  
Once we were behind the rock, I looked at Ash still in my arms and asked if she was okay. She just nodded, so I put her down and took in our surroundings. I knew where the sniper was on the left but all I had was a handgun and it didn’t have the range to take him out. I scanned the hill on the right, luckily it was clear. I heard sporadic fire from the front of the convoy and saw where the hummer was up on its side. The ATV was also on its side about thirty feet away from our current location. I needed to get to it in order to get my rifle. Omar’s van was about another fifty feet past the ATV, but they were fine and returning fire.  
I look at Ash and ask, “Can you cover me while I go for the ATV? If I can get my rifle, I can take out the sniper. He is the only one left back here but by the sound of it there may be more up front.”  
She just looked at me and said, “All I have is my handguns and they won’t reach that far.”  
“I know but maybe you can draw his fire long enough for me to get there and take him out. Whatever you do, stay here, and don’t get shot. Let me take care of the rest.” Before she could protest, I took off sprinting. I had only taken two strides when I heard the cover fire from Ash. Seconds later I dove behind the ATV and grabbed my rifle from the rack and lined up the shot. I squeezed the trigger and he went down. I scanned the hills one last time before giving the thumbs up to Ash.  
I sprinted back to her and asked again if she was alright and started looking her over for any signs of injury. It only took her a second or two to smack me away, when she noticed my shoulder was bleeding. She pointed at it and said she was fine but I had been hit. I just laughed and nodded. “I’m fine. It went through the front of the jacket, through my shoulder and is lodged in the inside of the back of my jacket. It was the only way to keep you safe. Otherwise it would have just gone through me and hit you anyway, so I had to make sure it hit the armor first. We need to move, I’m sure there will be reinforcements coming and we need to clear the way so we can get moving again. I will watch your six, let’s make our way to the ATV and see if it is drivable.”  
She stared at me like I was a crazy person and said, “We will talk about this later but right now you are right. We need to move, let’s go.”  
I covered her while we made our way to the ATV. It was on its side but other than that it looked okay. We worked together to get it upright and I covered Ash while she got it started, then I resumed my spot on the back. We checked to make sure our headsets were still working then we were on the move.  
As we approached Omar’s van, I told Ash to slow down while I took out two more snipers clearing our way to continue to the front of the convoy. When we arrived at the front, I saw that the explosion must have been either a mine or IED because the front of the hummer was toast. It looked like there was someone pinned inside returning fire best they could. Ash stopped about 100 feet from the hummer and turned me to face the left and her the right. I could see that most of the shots were coming from my side, so I let the machine gun do its thing and cut them down quickly. When my side was clear, I exited the vehicle and kneeled to the left of Ash who was still on the ATV. I scanned the hill and took out two more would be snipers.  
We sat there for a few minutes just to make sure we had gotten all of them before making our way to the hummer. As we approached, we could see that the driver and passenger were dead, but the gunner and three others were trapped in the back of the vehicle. Ash motioned to Omar to send some guys to pry open the doors and free those trapped inside while we moved a few feet away to keep watch. It didn’t take long for them to get the doors open and free the ones trapped inside. It wasn’t long after that when we figured out it was a land mine that took out the hummer because Alex wasn’t paying attention to where he was stepping and set off another one about three feet from us.  
I saw it a split second before he stepped on it and dove for Ash, covering her with my body the best I could. I felt and heard the shrapnel hit my armor and bite into my flesh as we hit the ground knocking the breath from my lungs. For a moment I couldn’t move and just lay there with my ears ringing. The next thing I know Ash is yelling something, but I can’t hear her because my ears are ringing so bad all I see is her lips moving. I concentrate on her lips and realize she is asking if I’m okay. I just nod and try to get up. My entire backside minus what my vest covers feels like I have hot needles in various places, but I ignore it and help Ash to a sitting position against the ATV and begin checking her for injuries. That is when I notice that her left ankle doesn’t look right, and she has a gash on her left calf.  
I instinctively cover the wound with my hands to try and stop the bleeding. I look up and into Ash’s blue eyes and say, “You are going to be okay; do you hear me? Do you have any medical supplies in your bag or on the ATV?”  
She looks at me and smiles, “I hear you and yes on the ATV there is a small med kit.”  
“Okay, what are you smiling about? You have a gash in your leg and probably a broken ankle, that is nothing to smile about!”  
I rummage for the med kit and when I turn back around, she isn’t smiling anymore and is white as a ghost; that scares the shit out of me. I immediately ask what’s wrong and she says you are injured. I laugh and say I know I took a bullet in the shoulder, I’m fine. She just shakes her head and says not that you idiot, you have a piece of metal sticking out of your side. I look where she is pointing and see that I in fact have a large piece of metal sticking out of my side where the armor plates of the vest don’t meet.  
The only thing I can think about is getting her bleeding stopped and bandaged up, then I will have to figure out what to do about her ankle. My injuries can wait. As I start to open the med kit, she grabs my hand. I look up at her and say, “What? I need to get the bleeding stopped so that I can get us out of here.”  
She shakes her head no and says, “What you need to do is take care of yourself first then worry about me.”  
I just laugh and continue to do what I was doing. Once I have her leg bandaged with a pressure wrap, I look around at the carnage. I saw Omar walking toward us from the van, I yelled at him that we need to get out of here, now. He agrees and says that he knows where there is a cave where we can stash the trucks and there is a safe house on the other side of the river at the end of the valley. Okay then, let’s move. Before I could move, I felt Ash’s hands on the sides of my face. She made me look at her and said, “Lex, babe, you can’t go anywhere in the shape you’re in. Please let me take care of you before we move. If you aren’t careful that metal could move and do major damage, we need to stabilize it first before we move.”  
I was just about to brush her hands away when I realized what she called me, that’s when I saw the fear in her eyes and that it was for me because she was worried about me. I said, “Fine, just take it out and let’s go.”  
“What, no! We can’t, it may have hit something important and if we take it out, you could bleed out. We need to just stabilize it until we can get you some medical attention.”  
I put my hands on-top of hers which were still on the sides of my face and looked her in the eyes and said, “No, I need you to take it out. I can feel that it didn’t hit anything major. It's not that deep and I need to be able to carry you because you can’t walk on that ankle and out of everyone here I’m pretty sure that you trust me at least a little more than anyone else. I know I trust you, so just pull it out please.”  
She just smiled and said, “Fine, but you are going to have to straddle me so that I can do it because I can’t stand on my ankle and I need to be able to pull it straight out.”  
I just nod and do as I’m told, once in position she takes hold of it and pulls it slowly straight out. It hurts like a motherfucker, but I don’t scream. After she gets it out, she begins to take off my flak jacket so that she can bandage it. That’s when I scream, Ash immediately stops what she is doing and asks what’s wrong. I tell her that I think that the bullet pushed some of the metal from the jacket into the front of my shoulder and the bullet is caught in the jacket so every time she moves the jacket the bullet digs. I tell her that she is going to have to cut the top of the jacket where there is a break in the armor and pull it away from the front and back.  
She pulls out the knife attached to my leg and cuts through the vest. Once that is done, she gently pulls both pieces away from my shoulder at the same time. It hurts but I just stare into her eyes and that keeps me calm. She asks me if I’m okay and I nod, so she moves on to bandaging first my side then the shoulder. As soon as she has the last bandage on, I’m up and scooping her up into my arms and head toward the van. Before I get two steps, she tells me that we can’t leave the ATV. I can’t believe it, what the hell is she thinking.  
I yell to Omar and tell him to have someone drive the ATV and I load Ash into the van and climb in beside her. Minutes later we are finally moving again. It isn’t long before we are pulling into the caves. I immediately open the van doors to see what is going on, I see that Omar is having his guys park the trucks and then everyone heads for the van but there isn’t room for everyone. I see that there is a pickup truck sitting in the cave and realize that we will have more room in it. I grab Ash and put her in the back of the truck and then climb in so that she is leaning against my chest and I wrap my arms around her. Two more guys jump in the back and two into the cab of the truck.


	8. Lexa

Lexa  
The next thing I know I feel someone trying to pry my arms out from around Ash. I pull my knife and point it at the person who is trying to take Ash from me, that’s when I feel her hand on my forearm making me lower my knife. She says, “Babe, it’s okay. We are at the safe house, you passed out shortly after we left the cave. They are trying to help get us out of the truck, that’s all.”  
I lower my knife but tell the guy to back the fuck off and not to touch her. I will take care of her. He just puts his hands up and backs away. Ash leans up and I stand up behind her and walk to the tailgate and get down. I ask Ash if she can elevate her bad ankle and slide to the edge of the truck’s tailgate. She nods and does it. I scoop her up and walk inside. I see Omar and ask where a bed is, and he points to a room. I carry her in and gently put her on the bed. I tell her that I will be right back and go to find Omar.  
I look around the house for a few minutes but can’t find him or anyone else I knew for that matter so I find the kitchen and grab a couple bottled waters from the fridge and head back to the room where I left Ash. When I get there, I see a strange man walking toward the bed where she is now passed out. I pull out my knife and sneak up behind him and put the knife to his throat. He squeals like a pig, which would have been funny under different circumstances. Ash jumps and in rushes Omar and two of his guys. Omar yells for me to put down the knife that this is the doctor from town, and he is here to help. I lower my knife and say that he isn’t getting anywhere near her because I don’t know him therefore, I don’t trust him.  
I move so that I am between Ash and everyone else, no one is going to touch her without going through me! I look at Omar and say, “The only person that is going to touch her is Abby, the doctor from the clinic.”  
He replies, “You’re nuts, that clinic is over five hours away and back the way we came. You both need rest and medical attention now.”  
I raise my voice, “I made a promise that I intend to keep and that requires me getting her to Abby at the clinic. If I must kill every last one of you to do it I will, do you understand?”  
Ash speaks up, “Hey guys can you wait outside and give us a minute, please.”  
They nod and walk out of the room. She pats the side of the bed telling me to come sit, which I do. She takes my hand and looks me in the eyes. I can’t meet her eyes, it’s my fault she is hurt. I didn’t do my job and now here we are. She says, “Babe, look at me please.” I think well she sure knows how to get my attention and I do as I’m told. She continues, “Talk to me, tell me what you’re thinking. We have a lot to discuss but not now, just know that I trust you completely so talk to me, okay.”  
I sit there stunned for a bit. Not only has she started calling me babe, which I can get used to, but she just told me that she trusts me completely. That is huge, she doesn’t trust anyone. She has told me that at least fifty times since we met less than twenty-four hours ago. I shake my head and say, “No you don’t, you don’t trust anybody. Even if you did you shouldn’t trust me, I couldn’t even keep one promise.” I feel a tear trail down my face, what the hell. I don’t cry, what is wrong with me.  
Ash puts her hand on my cheek and uses her thumb to wipe the single tear away then says, “Lex, you saved my life not once but twice. You took a bullet for me; you kept your promise. You had my six and kept me safe, I’m right here. Why wouldn’t I trust you now?”  
I look at the floor, “If I had kept my promise you wouldn’t be laying in this bed with a cut on your leg and a broken ankle. If I had kept my promise you wouldn’t have a scratch on you. So, all I can do know is get you to Abby so that she can fix you up good as new.”  
She raises my chin so that I am looking her in the eyes again, “You kept me as safe as humanly possible. I truly believe had anyone but you been watching my back I wouldn’t be alive right now. So yes, I trust you completely. Probably more than I have ever trusted anyone so if you say we need to get to this Abby person at whatever clinic, I believe you and we will. First though, I think that we should maybe let the doctor that is here look us over and get a good night’s sleep before we get in a car for over five hours. Okay?”  
I just nod and she pulls me into a hug and tells me to go get the doctor. I do as I’m told and open the door and motion for him to come in, Omar follows the doctor in also. The doctor gives me a scared look and Omar asks me if everything is cool now. I nod my head and he turns for the door saying he will be back when the doc is finished.  
As the doctor approaches Ash, I stay close behind him so that I am within striking distance. Ash seems to know what I am doing and smiles telling me to relax but I can’t. I still don’t trust this man. He first examines her ankle saying that it is dislocated and possibly broken but there is no way to be sure without an x-ray. He says that he can pop it back into place to stabilize it until we can get it x-rayed. He then moves on to the cut on her calf. He looks at me and says that it is going to require a lot of stitches and both procedures would be very painful. He also said that he could give Ash some morphine to help with the pain, but it would most likely put her to sleep. I didn’t know what to say, it wasn’t my decision it was hers.  
She told him that she didn’t want the morphine to just use a shot of lidocaine while stitching her up and just pop the ankle back in place. He nodded and then motioned for me to lay down so he could examine me. I shook my head no but received a very scary look from Ash, so I sat on the edge of the bed and took off my shirt. I heard Ash take a deep breath from behind me when he took off my bandages. The doc said he didn’t know how I was even conscious right now and that I would also require stitches on my side to close the wound but that I would need surgery to close the bullet wound and while he did that he would also need to remove the shrapnel in my back.  
I looked at him and said no. He could stitch up my side the same as Ash’s leg but the only person that would be performing surgery on me was Abby. He looked to Ash and she said it was up to me. The doc said that I would risk getting an infection if I didn’t have the bullet and shrapnel removed right away. I said the bullet is already out and you are not doing surgery on me, bandage me up as good as you can, and I will be on my way in the morning. He shook his head and said that I was an idiot risking my life when I didn’t have to. He said he would be back in an hour with the supplies he needed then he left.  
When the door shut behind him, Ash started laughing hysterically. “What the hell are you laughing at?”  
She shook her head at me and said, “I thought he was going to shit his pants. You scared him to death putting that knife to his throat. I’m surprised he even agreed to help us.”  
“Well, he shouldn’t have approached you while you were sleeping, and I wasn’t here. Serves him right to be scared shitless.” I handed her the water I had brought in earlier and told her to drink it and get some rest. I had no intention of sleeping until he was finished patching us up and I could lock and barricade the door so no one could get in while we slept. She took the water and began to drink it just as Omar reappeared.  
“What do you want now Omar? I meant what I said, we are leaving in the morning and going to the clinic where Abby works.”  
He looked at Ash and said, “You need to talk some sense into this girl before she gets you both killed. That clinic is near the border of Tajikistan which is back the way we came and there is no telling what kind of forces you will encounter if you go back. The best thing we can do is wait here a few days and then double back for the trucks and finish the relocation.”  
Ash replies, “I know another way around if you will just tell me where the clinic is and have a jeep loaded with fuel, food and guns and both our backpacks from the van waiting once we rest, we will be on our way. Once we get the medical attention we need from this Abby person I promise you that we will go back to Ahmed’s place in the mountains. Oh, and can we please get some food. I’m starving.”  
I smile as Omar throws his hands in the air as he walks out. I look at Ash and can tell she is barely awake, so I gently lay down beside her on my back which is painful but right now I don’t care. She rolls on her side and puts her head on my shoulder and instantly falls asleep. I just lay here holding her and replaying the night's events in my head until the doctor knocked on the door. I guess he learned his lesson about just walking into this room.  
I kiss Ash on the forehead, without thinking and gently wake her up before telling him to come in. When she opens her eyes, she looks up and smiles at me and then says the weirdest thing. She says oh you are real and not a dream but before I can ask her about it the doc is bringing in all this equipment. I sit up and ask what he thinks he is doing. He looks me over and says that if I won’t have the surgery now that he must give me an IV of fluids with a high dose of antibiotics to hopefully keep me from getting an infection.  
Ash tells me to relax and let him put the IV in that I have lost a good amount of blood and need the fluids and the medicine. Of course, I do as she says and let him start the IV and let him stitch up my side. It takes 47 stitches to close the wound in my side. Once he finishes up my side, he asks Ash to sit on the side of the bed with her dislocated ankle hanging towards the floor. He then squats down and says this is going to hurt so tell me when you are ready. She turns at the waist and looks me in the eyes and takes both my hands before telling him to do it. I’m not sure if she took my hands so that she had something to squeeze or to keep me from punching the doc when she screamed, either way it was over quickly. He then made quick work of stitching up her leg, she only needed about 42 stitches. Before he left he took out the IV and left some pain pills on the bedside table. We said thank you as he walked out.  
As he was exiting the room, Omar was entering with our food. I told him thanks and that we were not to be disturbed until nine the next morning. It was just now around noon so that should be plenty of rest for our journey. I also inform him that if I hear that door open at any point, I will shoot first and ask questions later. Again, he looked at Ash and called me a stupid idiot and said I would be the death of both of us. She just smiled and said she may be an idiot, but she is my idiot and with that he left.  
I thought to myself, what did she just say but when I looked at her she just shrugged her shoulders and pointed to the food. I got up and brought the tray over to the bed so that we could eat before going to sleep. After we finished eating, I took off my remaining weapons and put them on the table by the bed within reach and then took off my pants and placed them on the chair. I then walked over to the door and locked it and took the other chair and wedged it under the doorknob for extra reinforcement. When I turned to walk back to the bed, Ash was just staring at me with this goofy look on her face.  
“What?” I asked, “Why are you looking at me like that?”  
“Those are my shorts,” she said.  
“As I recall it, you gave them to me. But I will gladly give them back if you would like me to.”  
She just laughed, “No, you keep them, they look better on you anyway. Now get over here and undress me please.”  
Again, with the stuttering, “Wha…what do you mean undress you? I don’t think that is a good idea right now.”  
Of course, she laughs at me, “You really are an idiot but at least you are a cute one. I just meant would you please help me out of these blood-soaked pants seeing how my ankle is killing me. It would also be nice if you would remove my disgusting shirt unless seeing me in my bra and underwear is going to give you a stroke or something. If that’s the case, then I might need those shorts back after all”  
“What, no I won’t have a stroke on you and yes, I will help you, if you promise to sleep in the bed. I will sleep on the floor this time since there isn’t a couch.”  
She shakes her head and says, “No deal. I’m sleeping wherever you are sleeping.” I say fine and gently take off her pants and shirt then turn off the lights and crawl in the bed behind.


	9. Lexa

Lexa  
When I finally fall asleep, I start to dream about the firefight in the valley. It is like I am watching everything unfold from above and I know what is going to happen before it does, but I can’t do anything to change the outcome. Then I hear someone knocking on the door, I think but it sounds so far away I think I’m still dreaming so I ignore it. That is until I hear Ash saying okay, okay we are getting up right before I feel her lips on my forehead. At this, I open my eyes and see that our faces are only inches apart.  
She smiles and says, “Good morning, sunshine.”  
I reply with a grunt. I feel like I have been hit by a train, my entire body aches and she looks happy. Am I still dreaming? I must still be dreaming, no one can be this happy to wake up after a day/night like we had yesterday. I must have closed my eyes because all of a sudden, I felt her lips on mine. Suddenly, I was wide awake! I just stare into her eyes for a second before my brain catches up and I realize that she just kissed me on the lips. Of course, I begin to stutter and say, “Good…good morning.”  
Before, I can say or do anything else, someone is pounding on the door. I yell, “I swear to God if you bang on that door one more time, I will shoot you through it.”  
Omar says, “Someone is grumpy this morning. I brought you some clean clothes and breakfast.”  
“Fine just leave it on the floor there and I will get it in a minute.” I hear him put the stuff down and walk away. Slowly I make my way to a sitting position, then ask her how she is feeling. She smiled and said, “sore but not bad, how about you?”  
“I feel like I have been hit by a train and then drug down the track for hundreds of miles.” I say as I get up and retrieve the food, pain pills and clothes. I throw the clothes down and take the food back to the bed where I take a couple pills then we eat in silence. When I finish, I get up and get dressed but pull the pants over the shorts I’m wearing. For some reason I just don’t want to take them off. Maybe it’s because she gave them to me or maybe in my crazy head, I think they are lucky because we survived yesterday. Whatever the reason, they stayed on.  
Once dressed I move to the bed to help Ash with her clothes. I had just finished tying her one boot when I heard the doorknob turning. I grab the gun from the bedside table and spin around the gun aimed just as the door opens and Omar walks in. “What the fuck, Omar. Don’t you know how to knock? You are lucky I didn’t shoot you.”  
He laughs, “Someone is in a mood. I just came to give you the keys and tell you the jeep is ready when y'all are.”  
Ash cuts me off before I can say anything else by saying, “Thanks. Lex why don’t you take the keys and make sure our bags from the van are in the jeep and that we have everything we need while I have a chat with Omar.”  
I am about to say, no fucking way but she must be able to read my mind because she gives me a look and tells me she will be fine. She says to check the jeep and then come back to help her get to the jeep. That is when I realize I don’t know who is going to be driving. I don’t know how, and she doesn’t need to with her ankle. Again, it’s like she reads my mind and she said she is fine to drive that she doesn’t use her left foot to drive an automatic. I just shake my head and do as I’m told.  
When I return to the room, Omar is gone. I look at her and ask if she is ready, when she nods, I pick her up and head to the jeep. She says, “You are going to bust your stitches carrying me, you could just help me hop to the jeep instead.”  
“Nope, I’m fine.”  
She shakes her head and just wraps her arms around my neck and lets me carry her to the jeep. I place her in the driver’s seat and put her seatbelt on before heading around the back of the jeep to walk to the passenger’s side. As I open my door, Omar walks up and says, “I always knew you were trouble, no matter what Ahmed saw in you. Look what you got us into. You said there wouldn’t be any trouble on this run and look what happened. You almost got your new girlfriend killed!”  
Before I knew what I was doing, I had punched him square in the nose and heard it crunch. He yelled and threw a right hook which I ducked and followed with a sweeping kick that landed him on his back. Before he could get up, I was on top of him throwing punches. I could hear Ash screaming for me to stop but I couldn’t make myself stop. I got in a few more punches before being dragged off of him by two of his men. I struggled to get out of their grasps so that I could just go but Omar tells them to hold me.  
Ash yells at Omar from the jeep, “Leave her alone and just let us leave!”  
He replies, “Oh no, she is going to pay now. You need to keep your little bitch on a tighter leash.” He then throws a hook to the left side of my body right on the freshly stitched wound. He then follows it with a right hook to the head. I don’t know how but the next thing I know Ash is standing with a gun to Omar’s head.  
She says, “I suggest that you let her go right now or I am going to put a bullet in all three of you.”  
Omar puts his hands in the air and says, “Why don’t we all just calm down and talk about this.”  
She replies, “We are way past talking. Tell them to let her go or I will shoot you.”  
He nods to his guys and they let me go. I can barely stand but I go to Ash’s side so I can help her stand. While she continues to point the gun towards Omar, I help her back in the jeep. Once she is in, I take the gun and keep it pointed at him while we drive past him, then for good measure I shoot the ground by his left foot.  
As soon as we drive past Omar she is yelling, “Lex what the fuck was that? Are you okay?”  
I just look at her, “I'm fine. I just didn’t like the way he was talking about you and I snapped. I’m sorry!”  
She turns to look at me and sees me holding my side, “You are not okay! That body punch probably ripped every stitch loose. Hold on, I’m going to stop and take a look.”  
“No just keep going, I’m fine.”  
“No, you are bleeding and the last thing I need is you passing out or dying on me.” She was already pulling off the road.  
“Fine but I will come around to you, you don’t need to be on that ankle.” I get out and grab the med kit from the back as I walk around to the driver’s side. I stand between her legs while she lifts my shirt and gasps at the sight before her. She’s right, I think he did rip all the stitches with that punch, but I know I broke his nose. She applies a pressure bandage and then lowers my shirt.  
Before I can move, she grabs my face and forces me to look at her. Then she says “you can’t do that to me. I thought he was going to kill you!” Suddenly, she pulls me in for a kiss. I was so surprised I didn’t know what to do so I just kissed her back. It was quick but I liked it.  
“Wow, what was that for!” was all I could think to say. She just laughed and said for me to get back in the car. Once I was back inside, she pulled back onto the road and we were off again.  
About two hours later we needed to stop for gas. She pulled up to the pump and I got out and pumped the gas. When I finished, I went inside to pay and grab some drinks and candy bars. Then we were on our way again.  
An hour later we pulled up in front of the clinic. I got out and retrieved her from the driver’s side and carried her up the steps. I walked in and said to the girl at the front as I walked past her that I needed to see Abby. I didn’t wait for a response and just walked on back. I guess I startled the guards on duty because they pulled their guns and pointed them at us.  
I looked at them but didn’t see Blake. I did however see the girl that was usually on duty with him, I think he called her Echo. I said, “Whoa, Echo it’s me. I need to see Abby right away.” She seemed to recognize me and lowered her gun and the other guard followed her lead. Then she motioned me on into the room. I sat Ash on the bed before collapsing next to her. She pulled me up so that I was leaning against her and the wall. It was all I could do to keep my eyes open.  
Soon, Abby came flying into the room and took one look at me and said, “Lexa what the hell happened to you?”  
I responded, “It’s a long story, I will tell you later. Can you fix Ash’s ankle please?”  
Ash spoke up, “Griffin, I didn’t know you were back on this side of the world again. Don’t worry about me, she is the one you need to worry about. I’m sure you have noticed the blood on her shirt, she has a gash on her side and bullet hole in her left shoulder and various shrapnel in her backside. She wouldn’t let anyone but you touch her. How do you even know her?”  
I looked between the two of them before saying, “Wait, you two know each other? How?”  
Ash smiled at me, “It’s a long story, babe, but one I will tell you after you are all fixed up okay.”  
I was about to speak but then the blackness came and took me away.


	10. Ash

Ash  
One minute I was talking to Lexa and the next minute she was gone. I yelled for Abby to do something. Everything was a blur. Abby was saying that she has lost too much blood and needs surgery right away, but she can’t do it here; it has to be back on the base.  
She tells the guards to call for an ambulance and to tell them to get the trauma team ready to operate as soon as we get there. All I can think is that I can’t lose her, not now, not like this. Abby is already hooking her up to an IV and giving her a bag of blood when the ambulance gets there. The paramedics start to take her away from me, but I yell at Abby that I must stay with her. She instructs them to load me in the ambulance as well.  
It only takes minutes to get from the clinic to the hospital on base, but it seems like forever. They take Lexa straight into surgery. Abby tells the orderly to take me for x-rays of my ankle and then to room number one. I grab Abby’s hand and tell her she has to fix her; I need her. Abby looks at me surprised and says they have her now all I can do is wait and get myself patched up. All I can do is watch as they wheel Lexa away to surgery.  
The orderly takes me down to the x-ray room for my x-rays. It only takes about fifteen minutes and then he takes me to my room. The doctor comes in a few minutes later and tells me everything looks good. There aren’t any broken bones and whoever put it back in place did a good job. He then put me in a walking cast and told me to take it easy for the next few weeks. Before he could leave, I asked him if there was any news on the trauma patient that was brought in with me, but he said he didn’t know but would send someone in that did.  
I sat there watching the minutes tick of the clock one by one. It had been over an hour and I still hadn’t heard anything. I was getting antsy. As I was getting up to go find someone the door slammed open and in ran Bellamy Blake. He looked as surprised to see me as I was to see him.  
He said, “Where is Lexa and why are you here?”  
I replied, “I was just about to ask you the same thing. Why are you here?”  
“I’m looking for Lexa, I was on patrol when Abby sent word she had been brought in and it didn’t look good.”  
“What do you mean it didn’t look? I’m the one who brought her here. She wouldn’t let anybody, but Abby touch her. I should have made her let the other doctor treat her last night…She saved my life Bellamy not once but twice. I can’t lose her.” Suddenly, I lost it. I started crying and couldn’t stop.  
Bellamy came over and wrapped his arms around me and said, “I’m sure she is going to be fine. You know if anyone can save her it’s Abby. Don’t blame yourself, from what little I know about Lexa there is no way you could have made her do anything she didn’t want to.”  
The door opened and Abby rolled Lexa in the room. She looked horrible but alive. I ran to her bedside and grabbed her hand and kissed it, then her forehead and lips. I turn to Abby and ask, “Will she live?”  
She replies, “The fact that she made it here alive is a miracle so I would give her better odds than most. Her spleen had ruptured and had to be removed. I cleaned out and closed the bullet wound and removed the shrapnel, which included human bone fragments, Fletch. Would you care to tell me what the hell happened to her?”  
I replayed the last two days to them while I waited for her to wake up. “Abby, I promise she was fine this morning before the fight with Omar. When he punched her in the side it must have ruptured her spleen, but even after that she carried me and put me in the car like it was no big deal. She didn’t even want me to stop and put the pressure bandage on, she said she was fine. I just don’t understand.”  
Abby said, “That bandage is the only reason she made it to the clinic!”  
Just then Lexa squeezes my hand and opens her eyes. I can’t help myself. I lean over and kiss her lips then lay my head on her chest just so I can hear her heartbeat and once again the tears begin to fall. I feel her stroke my back and say, “Hey, hey why are you crying? Are you okay? Is it your ankle or leg?”  
I can’t help but laugh at the fact she is worried about me after being in surgery for what felt like forever. “I’m fine. My ankle isn’t broken, and my leg is still good. I’m just worried about you, you idiot. You just had major surgery. I’m crying because I thought I was going to lose you.”  
Abby speaks up, “Bellamy let’s give them a few minutes alone. Fletch are you hungry? Lexa can’t have anything but ice chips for a few hours, but we will go get you some food. Come on Bellamy.”  
As soon as they leave, I grab Lexa’s face with both hands and look straight into her beautiful eyes, “Babe, don’t ever do that to me again. I was losing my mind not knowing what was going on and if you ever tell me you are fine again when you clearly aren’t, I will kill you myself. Do you understand me?” I then kiss her lips tentatively at first, I run my tongue across her bottom lip asking for permission to enter as soon as she opens up for me the kiss quickly becomes intense. I want her to be able to feel in this kiss how I feel about her. The kiss comes to an end too quickly as I pull away so that I can look at her.  
I sit back down in the chair and she asks, “What happened? I feel like I am missing something because you are so upset with me. I don’t understand what I did, and you are giving me mixed signals. One minute you are threatening to kill me the next…well I prefer the kissing.”  
I can’t believe this girl. She thinks I am mad at her when I am just worried. “Babe, you almost died on me. That is what happened. You carried me in and then passed out from internal bleeding. Abby had to remove your spleen. Apparently, Omar’s punch did more than just bust your stitches it ruptured your spleen so the whole drive here you were basically bleeding to death, but you said, ‘I’m fine.’ Clearly we have different definitions of fine.”


	11. Lexa

Lexa  
When I open my eyes, I see Ash sitting by my side and then I notice that Abby and Blake are also there. Ash then kisses me and starts crying. I’m so confused, I don’t know what has happened or why Ash is so upset with me. Abby and Blake leave to give us some time to talk. Ash explains to me about the surgery and my injuries then she kisses me again but this time it is different. It started off like the other one she gave me but then progressed to something totally different. It is intense, my heart starts to beat faster and by breathing becomes heavier, there are butterflies in my stomach; then I feel her tongue brush against my bottom lip. I part my lip a little and that is all she needed to slide her tongue in. It feels amazing, it feels intense and it feels like something I never want to end. Unfortunately, it did though and too soon.  
When Abby and Blake come back, they have food for Ash. While she eats, Abby explains more about my injuries and tells me that I will need to stay in the hospital at least a week to make sure the wounds don’t get infected. Then I will still need to take it easy and have someone stay with me for at least a month.  
I say, “You do realize the only place I have to stay is back at Ahmed’s caves, right? I’m not really sure that’s what you have in mind but that’s all I got.”  
Ash speaks up, “Don’t worry about that, I will figure something out before then. You will not be going back to Ahmed’s! You just need to worry about getting better.”  
Blake speaks for the first time, “Would someone please tell me what the hell happened and how is it you two know each other?”  
I say, “Well why we are asking questions, how do you and Abby know Ash?”  
I decide to tell the story of the last 48 hours while Ash finishes eating. I explain everything from start to finish. How I was sent by Ahmed to help relocate the armory that Blake had told me about and that is where I met Ash. Then I tell the story of the ambush and the aftermath of it. Then I look at Blake and say, “I thought you said that we had two days before the raid? We were attacked the next night.”  
Blake replies, “That wasn’t us. I don’t know who it was but it wasn’t us.”  
He looked at Ash and said, “I didn’t know you were back undercover. I was just trying to help Lexa earn some trust with Ahmed so that she could give us his location. Commander Jaha said that if Lexa could give us Ahmed’s location that he would help me get her the proper paperwork she needs to get out of the country. I had no idea you were working out of that armory.”  
Ash said, “It’s fine, no one over here knew I was under. It was a very deep cover that I had been working on for almost two years. Luckily, my cover wasn’t blown but I may have pissed off Ahmed’s right hand man Omar getting her out.”  
When I heard this, I sat up in the bed. Which probably wasn’t a great idea because it hurt like hell, but I needed to see Ash’s face when I spoke. I looked at her and said, “So you lied to me. This whole time you were actually just playing with me?”  
Now it was Ash’s time to stutter, “Wh…What? No that’s not it at all. I just couldn’t tell you the whole truth. Everything I told you was true up until the part about the job ad on the dark web. That is the only thing I lied about. Everything else was real. You can ask both of them if you don’t believe me. Bellamy and I met during my first tour over here and I met Griffin or Abby around the same time, she is always working with some organization or another all over the world. While we are talking about truths, you didn’t exactly tell me the truth either and why did you make that promise anyway if you didn’t trust me?”  
“I didn’t lie to you either, I just left some things out. What I told you is true; I don’t know where I’m from or who my parents are. I did grow up in an orphanage up until four years ago when the school I attended was bombed by Ahmed’s people. He then took all the survivors, me included prisoner and turned us into fighters for his cause. I met Blake as a kid when he would come into town, we would talk. I didn’t have any friends because I was different from everyone else. He would tell me stories about his sister and teach me about the things going on outside of this country. He would bring me books and magazines to read and was just nice to me. I met Abby by chance, when I was trying to pass Ahmed’s final test and for some reason, I instantly trusted her, I guess it helped that Blake was there. That was also dumb luck that he was stationed at the clinic the day I walked in.”  
Ash asked, “What about that line you gave me about change and being a troublemaker? How were you held captive for almost four years and still not believe what Ahmed was telling you like everyone else did and why did you make that promise?”  
“For the first year or so of my captivity, I was in solitary because I didn’t believe what Ahmed was telling us and I openly questioned everything he said. What he was saying went against everything I had been taught up to that point in my life by my teachers, by Blake and the books he gave me. Like I said I have always been different, I pick up languages easily and like to make my choices based on facts and my gut feelings not by what someone tells me. While I was in solitary, I endured many things that I will not talk about right now, maybe ever. The entire time I just kept telling myself that one day I would be free, I just needed to play the long game. Although I had no idea at the time what the long game was, it kept me sane. It took me longer than it should have, probably because I am so stubborn, to realize that if I just let Ahmed think he had broken me and I had finally bought into his ideals that it would make things easier for me. Then when the chance encounter at the clinic brought me back to Blake, we came up with a plan to get Ahmed to trust me so that I could give up his location and get the hell out of this godforsaken country. That’s how I ended up meeting you. I made that promise to you because in my gut, I knew you were special, and I needed to keep you safe no matter what.”  
It was now Abby’s turn to speak, “Okay now that everyone has cleared the air and we now know the story of what happened and how we all know each other it’s time for everyone to get out and let Lexa get some rest. Doctor’s orders, we can all visit again tomorrow.”  
Ash said, “Can I just stay until she falls asleep? I don’t want to leave her alone, she wouldn’t me.”  
Abby said, “Fletch she is safe here, she needs to rest.”  
I say, “It’s okay Abby, I would prefer her to stay so that I can keep and eye on her. She tends to get herself into trouble.” Everyone laughed at this and Abby agreed to let her stay but only for a little while.


	12. Ash

Ash  
After everyone left and we were alone, I just sat there staring at her. I didn’t know what to say or think. I was trying to process all the information I had learned while trying to also figure out a plan.  
Lexa cleared her throat and said, “Is this going to become a habit for you?”  
“What?”  
“You are staring at me for no reason. It’s unnerving.”  
“Sorry, I’m trying to process everything and there are still some things we need to discuss but not now. Right now Abby is right you need to rest.”  
“Fine, but I would rest much better if you would get in bed with me.”  
“Wait, what? Why?”  
“Because if you are in bed with me I know where you are and I know that you are safe therefore I can sleep and not worry about you.”  
“You do realize that I have survived almost 25 years by myself and that I can take care of myself, right?”  
“Maybe, but now you don’t have to. I’ve got your six.”  
“I know you have proven that more than once. So if the only way you are going to rest is for me to sleep with you, I guess I can make that sacrifice for you.” I say and laugh as I crawl in the bed with her. I lay on my back and she curls up on her good side and lays her head on my chest. Almost immediately, she begins to snore.   
About an hour later, Abby comes in to check on her. She looks surprised to see me in the bed with Lexa but doesn’t say anything at first but I can see the question on her face. I simply tell her that Lexa refused to sleep if I didn’t get in bed with her. Abby just said that we would talk tomorrow that we both need to rest.  
I guess I fell asleep finally because the next thing I know Bellamy is bringing us breakfast. Bellamy makes some small talk about what his sister is up to while we eat. Lexa seems to be feeling better and is chatting nonstop with him. I decide to go find Abby and get our talk over with. I look at Lexa and tell her where I'm going and then give her a kiss on the forehead before walking out of the room.  
It doesn’t take me long to find Abby in her office. I knock and walk in and take a seat. I’m not looking forward to this conversation because I know she is going to ask me questions that I just can’t answer.   
“Good morning, Abby.”  
“Morning Fletch. How is Lexa this morning?”  
“She seems good to me. Right now she is talking Bellamy’s head off but that isn’t really what you want to ask me is it?”  
“You’re right it’s not. What the hell is going on Fletch? It isn’t like you to get attached to anyone, especially someone you don’t know and you look pretty damn attached to that girl.”  
“I don’t know what to tell you Abby, I don’t understand it either. Maybe it’s just because she saved my life twice, I just don’t know. There is just something about her and after seeing some of the things she can do and then hearing what she has been through, I have so many unanswered questions. But there is one thing I know for sure about her and that is I trust her completely and that scares me. You know me, Abby, I don’t trust people easily but God help me I trust her!”   
“What do you mean by seeing what she can do? You mean like fighting and shooting?”  
“Well that is some of it but she was able to do things that shouldn’t be possible. I mean she took that bullet for me like she said but what she didn’t tell you was that in order to do it she had to take out a guy with a rocket launcher before he could shoot the van in front of us. She then stood up on the back of a moving ATV and timed her jump at precisely the right time and was able to make sure the bullet hit her vest so that it wouldn’t just go through her and still hit me. How is that even possible? Then she took the bullet and landed on her feet. The guy got the rocket off before she killed him but it went wild and missed the van but the explosion flipped the ATV and set me flying into the air a good 15-20 from her. The next thing I know she is catching me midair and again landing on her feet with me in her arms. She not only saved my life, she saved everyone in that van and probably kept me from breaking more than just my ankle by catching me.”  
Abby interrupts me, “You realize what you are saying sounds completely insane, right?”  
“Yes, and if I hadn’t been there I wouldn’t believe it either. That’s not all though, somehow she also knew that land mine was going to go off in enough time to run and pick me up and take a good five steps before it exploded. We both should have been dead, Abby. Then she picks me up and sits me by the ATV and starts to treat my wounds without even realizing she had a huge piece of metal sticking out of her side, which she made me pull out by the way.”  
“Normally, I would say you are suffering from PTSD or hero syndrome or something but the last time she was in the clinic, I took a DNA sample so that I could maybe find out about her parents or something since we didn’t know that much about her. I just got the results back and there are some strange abnormalities that I can’t explain.”  
“What do you mean? Is she sick? She better not be dying?”  
“No, no nothing like that. She just has some strange gene mutations and they may be the reason she can do those things. I will need to run more tests to figure it out though.”  
“Were you able to run her through the system and find out who her parents are?”  
“No, after I got the results of the DNA test I didn’t think it would be a good idea until I had more facts. In fact, I should go and see how she is doing.”  
“Wait, Abby should we tell her about this? I don’t want to keep things from her.”  
“Wow, she has really gotten to you, hasn’t she? I will explain it to her if you want me to tell her.”  
“Thanks Abby, I think it would be best to tell her. When we get to her room, I need to talk to Bellamy so that should give you time to explain it to her. I will be right outside though if she needs me.”  
With that out of the way we head back to Lexa’s room. When we get there, her and Bellamy are laughing so hard I’m afraid she is going to bust her stitches. I look at Abby and see the worry in her face as well but it doesn’t seem to bother Lexa she isn’t even holding her side.  
I ask, “What’s so funny?”  
Lexa looks at me and laughs even harder before saying, “Nothing.”  
“Sure doesn’t look like nothing. Bellamy?”  
He says, “Sorry Fletch just telling Lexa some stories about our time in boot camp together.”  
“Shit, babe, don’t believe anything he says.” Of course they begin to laugh even harder. “Bellamy can I talk to you in the hallway while Abby examines the patient, please.”  
Lexa says, “Ash don’t be mad at him, I made him tell me the stories. He didn’t want to because he is afraid of you.”  
I can’t help laugh at that, especially when he says you promised you wouldn’t tell her that. “I am not mad, I just need to discuss what’s next in the plan that we haven’t really made yet.” Everyone laughs at this. It feels good to see her laugh.


	13. Lexa

Lexa  
It felt good to laugh at Blake’s stories about Ash and him in boot camp but when Ash walked in I don’t think she was too happy about it. Abby said she needed to examine me so Ash and Blake went out into the hallway to give us some privacy. Abby was impressed that I was healing so quickly and said it must be because of the gene mutations. When I asked her what she was talking about, she explained the results of the DNA sample she had taken had shown some abnormalities but it wasn't anything to worry about. She said that she wanted to run a few more tests to see if she could figure out some things.  
I asked her if she was able to find out anything about my parents or where I was from but she said she wanted to figure out what was going on before she ran my DNA through any databases. I didn’t really understand any of what she was saying except that I wasn’t normal which I already knew, but I trusted Abby. So if she said she needed to run more tests that was fine with me.  
When Abby finished examining me she told Ash and Blake they could come back in. They walked in and said they had a plan, which I thought was a good thing, until I heard what it was. Their big plan was for Ash to lead a Seal Team into the tunnels and take out Ahmed. It sounds easy enough but it’s not. Ahmed has tunnels all through the mountains and rumor has it alot of them are boobie trapped. Unless you know your way around you are walking into a shit show worse than the one in the valley. I told them it was a bad idea, especially since Ash had never been inside the tunnels. She apparently knew where the camp was because she had made deliveries for Alex but she had never been inside.  
Ash’s next plan was equally as bad. Her idea was that she would report back to Ahmed like we were supposed to do after getting the medical attention we needed from Abby but without me. She said she was going to tell them that I was in bad shape and had to stay in the hospital. She would continue to work her cover and get the info she needed about the tunnels and Ahmed’s group so that she would be able to help Blake and his people take him out. I told them this was a bad idea for two reasons. One, after the way we left Omar wasn’t going to trust Ash, especially if she showed up without me and two they wouldn’t leave me in a hospital on the military base with even the limited information I knew about their operation. They would send someone to kill me or bring me back to Ahmed.  
Ash and Blake looked at one another and then me. Ash said, “Ok smart ass, what should we do then.”  
I smile, “You aren’t going to like it but this is what’s going to happen. They will be expecting both of us to return to camp, so we do.”  
Ash interrupts, “Have you lost your damn mind. No way are you going back there.”  
“If you are then so am I but let me finish, please. It’s not like I have anywhere else to go.”  
Ash says, “I have connections that can get you out of here.”  
“Maybe but where would I go and I don’t want to go without you. Besides who would have you six. Let me finish, please. We know that Alex blew himself up so Ahmed is going to need to fill his position. If I had to guess he will probably promote Omar because he trusts him the most. That leaves Omar’s spot open. My guess is that since Ahmed just acquired your contract he has some sort of plan for you, maybe with Omar gone you could take his spot. Also, Ahmed has to have heard about what went down in the valley by now and should realize he can trust me so with both of us there we can have each other’s back. Then once we capture Ahmed, maybe you can pull some strings and you can show me around the United States.”  
Blake said, “I hate to say it but what she says makes sense.”  
“I don’t care how much sense it makes, it’s not going to happen. She isn’t going back there.” Ash says.  
“If you go, I go!” I say.  
At this point everyone starts talking at once, arguing. When everything is said and done, we are going with my plan. Now all we have to do is wait for Abby to discharge me.


	14. Lexa

Lexa  
After a couple of days, Abby said that I was good enough to be released from the hospital but she still wasn’t happy that I was going back to Ahmed’s. For that matter neither was Ash but we really don’t have any other options. Besides, there is no way in hell Ash is going without me. Abby made us both promise to take it easy for a few weeks and to come back next week for her to check both our stitches. We both promised we would take it as easy as we could.   
The next morning both Abby and Blake came by to tell us goodbye and good-luck. I was extremely glad to get out of the hospital even knowing where I was leaving it for. I was actually looking forward to getting back to training. I felt like I was becoming lazy just laying in the bed the last couple of days. Plus, how bad could it be with Ash with me. I was really getting used to her being around.  
It only takes us about two hours to get to the gate of the compound. When we pull up to the gate the guard recognizes us right away and says that Ahmed has been waiting for us to return. He waved us on through. Once we pulled into the parking area Ash turned to me and said, “You ready for this?”  
“As long as you are with me, I am ready for anything!”  
Ash just shook her head and took my hand, “You are seriously crazy, you know that?”  
“Crazy about you? Maybe. Let’s go.” I think I surprised Ash with that statement because she looked at me for a long moment and then leaned in for a very intense, quick kiss then she was out the door. We walked to the back of the jeep to grab our bags and Ash said for me to take the lead because she hadn’t been inside before.  
I headed for the entrance, as we walked in it looked like everyone in the whole camp was waiting right inside and started clapping for us when we walked in. As we continued down the tunnel, Ahmed was waiting for us. He shook Ash’s hand and asked us to follow him. We just looked at each other and followed him to his office. Once inside he asked us to have a seat so that we could talk.  
Ahmed spoke, “Word has spread about what happened in the valley and how you two pretty much saved everyone. I just wanted to say thank you. Ash I hope that we can get to know one another better and I think you will be a great asset here. As for you Lexa, you have definitely proven your ability to shoot and work with a team as well as a partner. I’m glad to see that you have finally come around.”  
Ash says, “You’re welcome. I was just doing my job, which reminds me we need to talk about my contract.”  
Ahmed replies, “We will discuss that in private. Lexa, will you excuse us please. Take Ash’s belongings to Omar’s old room while we discuss business.”  
I reply, “Sure thing, Ahmed.”  
I grab both our bags and leave the room. I drop off Ash’s gear in Omar’s old room and then head for my own room. As I walk through the tunnels everyone I pass is telling me good job or thanks. It’s like I am a celebrity all of a sudden. I wonder what Omar thinks about this. When I see Reed, I stop to ask him what I missed and where Omar was. He informed me that Omar is extremely pissed at Ash and me but that everyone else had told Ahmed about how we had saved everyone in the valley. Omar had been promoted to take Alex’s spot just like I thought. He went on to say that they were able to retrieve the trucks the next night and finish the relocation. He warned me that Omar has said that next time he sees either Ash or me that he is going to kill us but Ahmed has told him to leave us alone. I thank him and head to my room to rest.


	15. Ash

Ash  
Once Lexa was out of the room, Ahmed didn’t waste time getting down to business. He informed me that he would pay me $300,000 a year and that I would be assuming Omar’s position as his right hand, as long as I proved to be as good as Alex had said I was. I asked him exactly what it was he expected of me since I really didn’t know what Omar really did. He simply said that I would lead the missions, train the recruits and anything else he required of me.  
I thought about it for a few minutes. He was basically asking me to do the exact same things I did for Alex but he was offering to pay me almost twice as much. He must really want or need me so maybe I have some leverage with him. I decided to ask for a few concessions before agreeing to the terms of the contracts. I said to him that I wanted Lexa to be my partner because after the valley, I know I can trust her with my life. I also would prefer that she share my room at least until she is back to 100%. I also want my own vehicle and ATV that I can modify as I see fit and they will not be used by anyone but me. I need to be able to trust my partner and my equipment. He just smiled and said that he could see why Alex liked me so much.  
He agreed to my terms and we continued to discuss my new duties for the next few hours. He then showed me around the entire complex at least what I needed to do my job. While we walked, I asked him about Omar replaying what happened as we left the safe house a few days ago. He said that Omar had told him what happened. He said Omar said that Lexa attacked him for no reason and that he only defended himself. He also said that he had told Omar to leave us alone. I was pissed. I told him that Omar was full of shit, that he had started it and when Lexa bested him in the fight that he had two of his guys hold her while he used her as a punching bag. I explained that if it wasn’t for Omar, we would have been here the next day but instead Lexa almost bleed to death and had to be rushed into emergency surgery all because of Omar. I went on to tell him that if Omar gave Lexa or myself any shit that I would kill him.  
After we finished the tour, he showed me to my room and gave me directions to where Lexa’s room was located. I went inside my room to see what it looked like. It was about the same as the one at Alex’s place but maybe a little bigger. It would be plenty big enough for two beds and the couch that was already here. When we went back to town I would have to buy a TV, DVD player and maybe even a game console if Lexa wants one. Next I went to check out the bathroom. It was actually bigger than the one at Alex’s and even had a Jacuzzi tub. This would definitely make my time here better than I had anticipated. I can’t wait to show Lexa our new space.


	16. Lexa

Lexa  
I must have been more tired than I thought because it didn’t take long for me to pass out once in my room. I woke up a few hours later and realized that Ash wasn't here. I went to get some food because I was starving and I was hoping to find her in the dining room but she wasn’t, so I ate my food and then stopped by her room to check and see if she was there but she wasn’t there either. I decided to just go back to my room and wait. An hour later I was beginning to get worried. I was just about to walk out of the room when there was a knock on the door and in walked Ash.   
I was so relieved to see her, I gave her a hug as soon as the door closed. When I let go she smiled and said, “What was that for?”  
“I missed you and was worried something had happened to you because it has been so long.”  
She replied, “Well, we had a lot to talk about. We had to agree on a contract then he felt the need to take me on a personal tour of the place. Oh and you were right, Omar did replace Alex and Ahmed wants me to take over Omar’s duties.”  
“I told you, I know how Ahmed thinks. That’s great for you, from what I saw your room is pretty nice. The fact that he trusts you and seems to trust me now should help us out. It seems like everything is falling into place for us.”  
“Yes, so far so good. I have some even better news though. I was able to convince Ahmed to let me have you as a partner. I told him that after working with you in the valley, that you were the only person I trust to cover my back and he agreed to my terms. Not only that, I told him that you would be sharing my room at least until you were back to 100% and he threw in a vehicle and ATV that we can modify however we want.”  
“Really? You did that for me?”  
“Well, I did it for me as well but yeah. So get your stuff together and let’s go to our new room. We need to get it organized and we still need to have a talk that we have been putting off.”  
I gathered my things, which didn’t take long because most of it was still in my backpack. I shoved my meager clothes and personal items in a duffel bag and we headed to our room. I can’t believe she called it our room. I’m not looking forward to whatever it is she wants to talk about but I am looking forward to being around her.  
When we get to the room, I see that someone has brought in another bed. Ash’s is a nice big bed with an actual mattress. Mine was the normal cot that I was used to, which was fine because it is in the same room as Ash. I continue to look around and see a couch and a dresser and small closet. Ash said for me to take the bottom three drawers and she would take the top three. Then she told me to grab my shower stuff and follow her. I did as she told me and I followed her into the biggest bathroom I had ever seen. It even had a tub!  
She smiled at me and said, “So what do you think?”  
“This place is amazing. Are you sure you don’t mind me being here?”  
“Are you kidding me? I can’t let you out of my sight, plus I like having you around. When we go back into town, we can go shopping for a TV and whatever else we need. Right now though we need to talk.”  
“Sure, what do you want to know or talk about?”  
“For starters, I wanted to tell you thank you for saving my life in the valley. I also want you to know that I do trust you completely with my life and I hope you know that you can trust me as well. Now for the hard questions, how did you know that you could jump off the ATV and keep me from taking that bullet and how did you know that land mine was going off in enough time to keep us from getting killed?”  
“I told you before that I always knew that I was different from everyone else. There are just some things that I can do better than most. I am faster and can jump higher than anyone else I have ever met. I’m also stronger than most people my size which is what allows me to carry you so easily. I have always been able to calculate odds and risks. This is how I knew what needed to be done in order to keep you safe. As far as the mine, I heard Alex step on it and knew he wasn’t smart enough to realize what he had done so I used my speed to get us as far away as possible.”  
She takes a moment to think before saying, “So what you are saying is that you can hear things other people can’t and I don’t even know what else to say.”  
“I’m sorry, I don’t know why I can do these things. I have just always been able to. I will understand if this freaks you out and you want me to go back to my old room.”  
“What? No, that’s not it. That never crossed my mind. I was just trying to understand what happened back in the valley. If it wasn’t for you I would not be alive right now. I’m sure that it has something to do with what Abby found in your DNA. Whatever it is, it doesn’t scare me.”  
I don’t know what to say at this point so I just nod. Then I say, “Since we are asking hard questions, I have one for you. What exactly is going on between us?”  
She turned red and began to stutter, “Well, I, I’m not completely sure. I mean, I know I like you and trust you which is huge for me but...passed that I’m not sure. What I do know is that I enjoy being around you and I want to get to know you better when our lives aren’t at stake. I also think that we should keep it to ourselves until we do figure out what this is.”  
I look at the floor and say, “Okay, I understand. I just want you to know that I have never felt like this before and it kind of scares me. I also need you to know that I do trust you completely but I also need you to know that I don’t really know how to interact with people except in things like missions or training. I have never really had any friends so...I guess what I’m saying is that I will follow your lead.”  
Ash looks at me and smiles, “Well okay then. Why don’t you let me change your bandages so that Abby doesn’t fuss at me next time we are at the clinic.”  
For the next half hour or so, Ash works on cleaning my many wounds and rebandaging them. Then I do the same for her. After we finish we go to the dining hall for dinner. We grab our food and sit down at a table to eat, before we know it we are surrounded by people asking us a million questions about what went down in the valley. It was unreal how everyone had heard about the mission and thought we were basically heroes for what we did. We stayed and chatted for about an hour after we finished eating and then decided it was time for bed.  
When we returned to our room, I changed into some shorts and a tank top. I told Ash she could shower or whatever since I wasn’t supposed to really with all the stitches. As she showered, I lay in my bed thinking about how much things have changed in just a few days. I must have fallen asleep at some point because I was awoken by Ash crawling into my bed. I smiled and said, “You know your bed is way bigger and more comfortable than my little bed.”  
She laughed and replied, “Maybe, but your bed has something mine doesn’t.”  
“Oh yeah, What’s that?” I ask.  
“Your bed has you in it silly and I want to be next to you.”  
“Well I like being next to you also but you could have just asked me to sleep in your bed.”  
“I was going to but you looked so cute sleeping that I didn’t want to wake you up. But now that you are awake, let’s move to my bed so we have more room.”  
“Whatever you say, ma’am.”


	17. Lexa

Lexa  
The next week or so was pretty much the same day in and day out. We trained in the morning and after lunch we began working on the vehicles Ahmed gave Ash. She said that just like people she didn’t trust her vehicles unless she was the one to work on them. She taught me how to do the simple things first like changing the oil and tires. Then we moved on to tearing the engines apart and modifying them and then putting them back together. Once done with that we started modifying the body. When I asked her how she knew how to do all this stuff she told me that her dad used to make her and her brothers help him rebuild classic cars when he was at home between tours.  
Ahmed had given Ash a Jeep Sandstorm that was pretty beat up but she showed me how to take off the pieces that were bent and how to hammer out the dents then replace the parts. She also showed me how to fill in the rust spots and sand them down so that we could paint it. We decided to paint it black with a badass picture of a female warrior on the hood with purple trim. We then broke down the motor and completely rebuilt it, added a heavy duty suspension and lift with 37 inch tires. When we finished it was awesome.  
The next morning we had an appointment with Abby at the clinic so we decided to take it for a test run. It ran great and I enjoyed the ride into town. Ash looked amazing behind the wheel with her golden blonde hair blowing in the wind. I couldn’t help but stare at her as she drove. It was a great morning. When we arrived at the clinic, Abby was just pulling up in her army transport. We walked in together and she took us straight back to the examination room.  
As soon as the door closed, she started asking a million questions. We couldn’t help but laugh at her. She was like a mother hen who had lost track of her chicks. She wanted to know everything that had happened since we last saw her. Ash gave her the run down on everything while I began taking off my shirt so that Abby could examine me. She was amazed at how fast I had healed. She was able to go ahead and take out all my stitches and told me that I could begin training again. At this I just laughed because I had been doing that already.  
Next it was Ash’s turn, her leg had pretty much healed as well so she was able to have her stitches removed also. Although her wound was still red and puffy where mine wasn’t. Abby wanted to get a new x-ray of her ankle just to make sure everything was healing correctly before she would allow her to take off the walking boot for good. After the x-ray, Abby said everything looked good and gave Ash some exercises to do with her ankle to improve the strength and flexibility. We asked Abby to tell Blake to meet us back here in two weeks so we could go over what we had learned then we said goodbye.  
Now Ash said, “I have a surprise for you.”  
“Really? What?”  
“First we are going to get something to eat and then we are going shopping for a TV and some other things for our room. How does that sound?”  
“That sounds awesome. I have never been shopping before.”  
Ash looked at me like I had just grown a third head, “What do you mean you have never been shopping before?”  
“I mean, I have never been before. All my clothes at the orphanage were given to me, we had uniforms. Then when I was captured by Ahmed he gave us all fatigues and that’s all I have ever had. Well except the shorts and stuff you gave me. Plus, I never had any money to buy anything so…”  
She just shook her head and said, “Well that is about to change! Where do you want to eat?”  
“I don’t know...I kind of have never been out to eat before either. Again the meals have always just been provided for us.”  
“What? Nevermind, what do you feel like eating?” She asked.  
“How about we make this process easier on the both of us and you just pick where we eat and shop.”  
Telling Ash I had never done these things that she seemed to think were so ordinary made me feel embarrassed. I think she caught on to that when she told me not to worry that she had just the place for us. We pull up in front of this nice looking restaurant and she says that she hopes that I am hungry because they have the best steaks that she has found over here. I laugh because I am always hungry. We go inside and are seated at a table for two, luckily Ash orders for me because I have no idea what to order. When the server brings out the plates, mine has the biggest piece of meat I have ever seen on it along with a baked potato. Ash tells me that back home where she is from that they call the meat a T-bone steak. She also tells me to put lots of butter and cheese on the potato because that is what makes it taste good. I take her word for it and do as I’m told.  
I take a bite of the steak and it melts in my mouth. It is the best thing I have ever put in my mouth. I then move on to the potato which is pretty good but not nearly as good as the steak which I inhale. Ash just watches me and laughs. When the server returns, Ash orders desert. I haven’t really had too many types of desserts so when the server returns with some sort of banana concoction I just stare at it. Ash sees my hesitation and takes a spoon and gets a piece of the banana and then scoops some ice cream with it and then she leans across the table and feeds it to me. It is amazing.  
When we leave the restaurant she asks me what I thought. I told her it was the best meal I had ever had and what made it even better was that I was able to share it with her. She turned a little pink in the cheeks and said that she was beginning to think I knew more about relationships than I was leading her to believe. I said that I didn’t know what she was talking about, that I just said what I felt and that was all. She just laughed and said come on let’s go shopping.  
I didn’t know what to expect but Ash seemed pretty excited. She said that first we were going clothes shopping since I had never been allowed to pick out my own clothes. I tried to tell her it was easier that way but she said no, I needed my own style and not just fatigues. So it began, she drug me in store after store having me try on all the types of clothes. I think she just liked to make me uncomfortable and see me in all the clothes. Finally, I talked her into a pair of cargo shorts, printed tank top and a long sleeve dress shirt that I rolled the sleeves up on. She proceeded to pick up about four similar outfits and then some basketball shorts and sleeveless t-shirts. She said she liked the way my arms looked in the sleeveless shirts. She also handed me a pair of tennis shoes to complete my new look.  
Next we went to the market and picked up a 50 inch flat screen TV with DVD player. Then she asked if I preferred Xbox, PlayStation or Nintendo? I had no idea what she was talking about so I just said to get what she wanted, which led to another awkward conversation about how I had never heard of any of them. In the end she went with the Xbox and she grabbed a few games and movies.  
By this time it was beginning to get dark, so I asked if we should be heading back but she said we had one more stop to make. Ahmed had let her place an order for a new ATV since she didn’t know what happened to the other one and we needed to go pick it up. We loaded up all our things into the jeep and headed for the edge of town where there was a vehicle dealer. He had all kinds of off road vehicles. Ash said that since she wasn’t going to be riding alone anymore that she had ordered what they called a side by side ATV. It looked more like a dune buggy than ATV to me except it had a little flat bed behind the seats where Ash said we were going to add another seat and gun. As she was loading it on the trailer, I was just walking around looking at all the different types of vehicles. When Ash found me, I was looking at a dirt bike.  
She came up behind me and put her head on my shoulder while wrapping her arms around my waist. This surprised me because...I don’t know why. I guess because we were out in the open and everyone could see us. Anyway she asked if I liked the bike and I said yes because it was a very nice bike. It was black and sleek. I had never really seen one before. She said well let’s get it.   
I said, “What? No, I don’t even know how to drive.”  
She smiled at me and said, “Well you have to learn sometime. We can get a matching pair and modify them for recon missions.”  
I couldn’t believe it. Was she really going to buy me a bike? The next thing I knew she was motioning the guy over and telling him we wanted the two matching black bikes and we would need helmets to go with them. I couldn’t contain my excitement and had the biggest grin on my face as they loaded the bikes onto the trailer with the ATV. I asked Ash how she had the money to buy all these nice things and she simply said that Ahmed was paying her more than Alex. I was confused because I didn’t get paid anything. She saw the look on my face and said that because she was, as far as Ahmed knew, was a gun for hire. So that is why they had to negotiate her contract. I asked if she thought that one day, I could be a gun for hire and make some money too. She just smiled and said not if she can help it you won’t. You will go back to school and have a normal life when we get out of here, hopefully.


	18. Ash

Ash  
I couldn’t believe that Lexa had never done so many of the things I take for granted. It was so cute to watch her experience these things for the first time and I loved the fact that I was the one she got to do them with. For some reason, I want to be the one to sow her all the things she has missed. Although, I don’t think she is a big fan of clothes shopping. I’m going to have to be careful with this girl. She is so innocent and she just says what she feels. It’s kind of refreshing not to have to weed through the bullshit that some women tell you just to get in your pants. But Lexa isn’t like that, she hasn’t had the opportunity to experience normal things therefore she doesn’t play games.   
I am going to have to remember that she has no experience at dating or interacting with other people unless it involves fighting. I wonder if the fact that she is so innocent is what attracts me to her. I mean I love showing her new things and experiencing them with her as she does them for the first time but is that the sole reason I’m so attracted to her? When all the firsts are over will I lose interest or will she? I have so many questions, I need to be careful with her feelings and mine. I can feel my walls cracking and it scares me. I haven’t let anyone in, in so long...We need to take whatever this is slow and I mean super slow. I know I shouldn’t have bought those dirt bikes but I couldn’t help it when I saw her looking at it, I just had to get it for her. Besides, it’s not like it is my money anyway. I mean technically it is but I look at it as blood money and usually blow it on random crap anyway so why not something nice for her.  
As we head back across town, I look over at Lexa and she is fast asleep. I guess shopping really wore her out. Since she is sleeping, I decide to swing back by the clinic and see if Abby is still there. I need to talk to somebody and well it’s not like I have a lot of choices. When I pull up, Abby is walking to her vehicle. I get out and leave the jeep running so hopefully Lexa won’t wake up.  
Abby sees me coming and asks, “Ash, what’s wrong. Is everything okay?”  
I don’t know why but I say, “No, Abby everything is not okay and I don’t know what to do about it.”  
“What are you talking about Ash? Is Lexa okay?”  
“I guess, technically the answer to that question is yes. But she’s really not, I mean for God sakes she had never been to a restaurant or shopping for clothes. She doesn’t know the difference between an Xbox and a PlayStation. All she knows is how to fight and boy can she.”  
Abby smiled, “Ash she is getting to you isn’t she? I mean you have known what she has been through and what her life has been like for a couple of days now, so why is it bothering you now?”  
“Hell, I don’t know. I mean yeah I knew she had it ruff but today just showed me what all she has missed. She doesn’t even know what it’s like to be a kid. I mean she’s never been in a relationship with anyone much less another female. So she doesn’t have any idea how hard either are and what if when she gets to the states she sees all the possibilities she never knew she had and….and what if I am not enough?”  
Abby started to laugh and said, “Ash, I have never seen you like this. I have never known you to be insecure, especially about a woman. Especially one you just met but by what I’m hearing she has already broken down the walls you have spent the last five years of your life building and it scares the shit out of you. I hate to tell you this but there are no guarantees in life or relationships. I thought you of all people knew that.”  
“I am glad you find this funny, Abby and trust me I know there are no guarantees in life. I just don’t know what it is about her that makes me so crazy. I mean what if I’m only attracted to her because she is so innocent and it feels good to be able to show her new things? What if when all the firsts are over, I’m not interested in her anymore or what if she gets tired of me when I can’t show her anything else? Abby, what should I do?”  
“Look Ash I don’t have all the answers, all I can do is say if it is meant to be then it will be. Some people know right away others don’t. Some people need to date many people, some only need to date one. What I do know is that when you find the right person, you will know it and even if it takes the other person longer to realize it, if it is meant to be it will. No matter how many times you are separated you will always find your way back to one another in the end. Ash I really think you are just scared because you really care for her. My advice is to take it slow and let it develop at a pace that you are both comfortable with and if it’s meant to be, well it will.”  
“Great, now I’m even more confused than ever. Thanks for the talk though.”  
I spent the rest of the ride thinking about everything that happened today and what Abby had said. Amazingly when I thought about it she was right. It has been a long time since I had a real relationship and it didn’t end well, which is the biggest reason I don’t trust anyone. I’m not sure of much right now, but I’m pretty sure I want to give things with Lexa a real chance. I mean I think she has pretty much destroyed the walls I have built up over the past years.  
It is around ten when we make it back to camp and there really aren’t many people around. I would love to be able to just carry her back to the room without waking her but that would look a little suspicious so instead I lean over and kiss her on the cheek to wake her up. When she opens her eyes, I smile and say we are back babe. We need to unload the bikes and ATV, then take the rest of the stuff to our room. Do you think you can wake up enough for that? She just smiles and says sure, I can help with that.


	19. Lexa

Lexa  
We spent the next hour unloading the vehicle of all the things we bought today. Once everything was unloaded and in the room, Ash went to take a shower. I was too tired to worry about a shower tonight so I changed and then lay down in my bed to think. Today was amazing and I had a great time even though I was embarrassed that I was clueless about almost everything.  
I didn’t want to assume that she wants me to sleep with her every night so instead of getting in her bed I lay in mine. I just hope that Ash doesn’t get bored with me because I don’t know how relationships work. I know she is a good bit older than me and definitely has more experience in just about everything, I just hope she doesn’t see me as a kid because of these things. I want to get to know her better and I want her to see me as more than a poor orphan that needs rescuing because I have more to offer than that. Yes, I may need help getting out of the country but I am more than capable of taking care of myself. I want her to be able to look past all the things I don’t know and see what I can become and that I want to be more than just her fight partner.  
I guess I fell asleep again because soon I felt her sit on the edge of my bed and lean in and kiss my forehead. I opened one eye and looked up at her. She just smiled and said, “Sweetie, I thought we had this conversation last night and decided that my bed was more comfortable.”  
“Well, we did but I didn’t want to assume that you wanted me to sleep with you every night. I don’t want to overstep.”  
She laughed and said, “You are so cute when you don’t know what to do but trust me if you overstep I will let you know it. Now let’s go get in bed.”  
The next few weeks go by much the same as the last. Training in the morning and working on the vehicles in the afternoon. Oh and I was learning how to ride my bike. Ash said that if I could learn to ride it, driving anything else would be a piece of cake. It took me a while but I finally got the hang of it. We mounted a gun rack on the front of both our bikes so that if we needed to shoot while driving we could at least in theory. Ash could but I couldn’t get the hang of it quite yet. I was getting better though. We also did a few engine modifications so that the bikes ran super quite so that you couldn’t hear us coming.  
The night before we were to meet with Blake, Ahmed sent for Ash. She was gone most of the night and I was getting worried. I was pacing back and forth when she walked in the room. I was so relieved to see her I scooped her up in a bear hug and kissed her deeply. Before I knew what was happening I had carried her to the bed and straddled her. I looked down to see her smiling up at me, so I went in for another kiss. Things were getting heated really quick, when Ash pulled away. I immediately got off the bed and went to sit on the couch.  
I looked at the floor and said, “I...I’m sorry. I was...I don’t know. I’m sorry. It won’t happen again.”  
Ash sat up on the bed, “Hey, sweetie, it’s okay. It’s me not you. I just...I don’t know. I mean…”  
“It’s fine Ash, I understand.” I say this but it’s a lie. I don’t understand. Everything with her is so confusing and I don’t know what is expected of me or when kissing is okay and when it’s not.  
She comes to sit beside me and takes my hand, “Babe, how can you understand when I don’t. It’s not that I don’t want to be with you because I want that more than anything, it’s just...We have a lot going on right now and I want us to take things slow. You didn’t do anything wrong, in fact I liked what you were doing but we need to focus on taking out Ahmed and getting out of here first.”  
“Sure, Ash. I’m sorry. It’s just that you were gone so long and I was worried something had happened to you. When you walked in I was just so relieved, I wasn’t thinking. I just let my heart get the best of me. All of this is just so confusing to me. It won’t happen again.”  
“Oh, sweetie, that's not what I’m saying. I know everything is confusing right now and that’s why I think we should take this slow and try to focus on getting out of here. Then maybe it won’t be so confusing, does this make sense?”  
I just smile and say, “About as much as everything else does? So what did Ahmed want with you?”  
Ash explained that Ahmed had found out who it was that attacked us in the valley and he wanted us to take a small team and capture the leader for questioning and take whatever we find that is useful. I can’t believe it. He wants us to go in guns blazing and take an entire compound with only a four man team. Is he crazy!  
She just laughed at me and told me that he had really good intel and the layout of the compound. Apparently, Omar’s guys have been watching the compound for a week or so and they report that there are only 15-20 men in the compound at any given time and Zaher, the leader, hardly ever leaves.  
Great so not only are we risking our lives but we are trusting Omar’s intel. For all we know, he is setting us up to be killed because he is still pissed about the way things went down after the valley. Ash just looks at me and says I know what you are thinking because I had the same thought but we don’t really have a choice here.   
I know. When are we supposed to leave and who are the other two guys? We leave the day after tomorrow and I was going to ask your opinion on who to take since you have known them longer. I don’t really know any of them too well but Reed is solid. I say we take him and whomever he is comfortable with covering his back. That sounds like a good plan, now let’s get some sleep. We should leave in a few hours to meet Blake, so we can get back and make a plan for the mission.


	20. Lexa

Lexa  
I can’t sleep, not after everything that happened in the last hour. I am worried about this mission because Omar has something to do with it. I just don’t have a good feeling about it. Then there is the whole thing with Ash. I don’t have any experience in relationships or anyone to talk to about it other than her and I can’t tell her that I’m scared. Maybe I can talk to Blake, he’s a guy so he should understand girls, right? That’s it I will talk to him tomorrow and see what he says.  
I finally give up on sleep and decide to take a shower. I just stood under the hot water for about 15 minutes, letting it relax me while I thought about what to ask Blake. I had been in there for a good 25 minutes when I heard a knock at the door.  
I yelled from the shower, “Yeah, I’ll be out in a minute.”  
Ash replied, “Babe, are you okay?”  
“Yes, I just have a lot on my mind. We can talk on the ride into town.” I finished up in the shower and quickly got dressed. When I entered the room I found Ash deep in thought sitting on the couch. She looked amazing just sitting there in a t-shirt. After a moment, I cleared my throat and said showers all yours. Sorry if there isn’t much hot water left.   
She laughed and said, “It’s fine. I just have time to take a quick on anyway. By the way, you look good in those clothes.”  
“Thanks, someone special bought them for me.” I had put on a pair of my cargo shorts, sleeveless t-shirt and my dress shirt over it unbuttoned with the sleeves rolled up. While she took a quick shower, I put on my socks and shoes and then went to grab us a quick breakfast.  
Once she was showered and dressed, we ate the fruit I had picked up for breakfast on the way to the jeep. When we got to the garage, she threw me the keys and said it was my turn to drive. I was surprised because I can’t drive. I looked at her confused and she just told me to get in, it was about time I learned to drive something other than the dirt bike. I argued that I could barely drive it so maybe she should just drive but she said there was no time like the present to learn.  
So I did as she told me and got it. She walked me through everything and then told me to put it in gear and let’s go. It was actually a lot easier than the bike because you didn’t have to change gears. It didn’t take long for me to get the hang of it. We had been on the road for a bit when she asked me what was on my mind. Instead of telling her everything, I stuck to my concerns with the upcoming mission. I told her that I didn’t have a good feeling about it and that I thought we were being set up by Omar. She said she was having the same thought and that she had a plan. I asked her if she would please share her plan with me. She said that she was going to ask Blake if they could have a team close by in case we needed backup but we would only be able to use it if absolutely necessary because if we did our cover was blown. But at least this way if it was a trap we would have help if we needed it.  
I pulled up in front of the clinic and parked, just as Abby and Blake arrived. We get out and Blake says, “Wow, nice ride.” He walks over and examines the jeep. “Where did you get it, it looks amazing.”  
Ash speaks up, “It was an old jeep Ahmed gave me as a part of my new contract with him. We fixed it up, painted it and then modified it some. Glad you like it.”  
He continues walking around it, “I can’t believe y’all did all of this. How do you know how to fix cars?”  
Ash tells him about her dad and brothers as we walk into the clinic. Once inside, we go back into Abby’s office to talk. Ash explains the mission we have been tasked with and our concerns about it. She asks Blake if he thinks he can provide distant back up just in case it is a trap set by Omar. He said that he would call Commander Jaha and see if they could work something out but it was short notice.

Ash pulls out this map of the area, on it she has marked the locations of towns, military bases, Ahmed’s bases and what we know of his safe houses and tunnels. Ash points out the key locations involved in our mission. She says that the purple drawing near the valley is the compound we will be hitting. She tells him that her plan is to leave tomorrow morning and head for the town closest to the valley and spend the night. The next day we will get up and travel south and cross the river. We will then continue east and approach the compound from the south. We will run surveillance on the compound until nightfall and then go in with the cover of night.  
She continues by pointing out to Blake that he could have a team in the mountains north of the compound ready to attack if we needed an extract. He could use a high altitude drone to watch the mission unfold and if we need him we would send up a purple flare. Blake took a picture of the map on his phone and told us that he would head back to base and talk to Jaha. He said for us to meet him back here after lunch, by then he should have more info. Ash made him promise Jaha wouldn’t act on any of the info on the map until she gave the okay. She said if he did she would have him court marshalled for interfering in her deep cover opp. He said he would pass the info along.  
As Blake got up to leave, I said “Hey Blake, can I talk to you for a second?”  
He answers, “Sure, what’s up?”  
I looked around, this wasn’t what I had in mind. I need to talk to him alone not in front of Ash. “Can I walk you out, I need to ask you something?” Ash is looking at me confused but Abby seems to catch on and says, “Ash that reminds me I have something I need you to look at. Lexa why don’t you meet Ash at the jeep in say 15 minutes.”  
I think to myself, thank you Abby. “Sure, see you in a bit Ash.” I turn to Blake and point to the door. When we get outside her office, he looks at me with a confused look. I say, “I need to ask you some things and I don’t want Ash to hear them and I don’t want you to tell her what I say. Is that okay with you?”  
Now he looks scared, but he says “Sure, but just know that I don’t hold up well under torcher.”  
I laugh at him and say, “Well let’s hope it doesn’t come to that. Look, I need some advice and well other than Ash you are my closest friend and a guy which I hope is going to help.”  
“Okay, now I’m really confused. What is it I’m getting myself into here,” he asks.  
“I need advice on romantic relationships. I have never had one and there is someone that I want to have one with but they are giving me mixed signals and I was hoping you could help me.”  
“Isn’t this something that you should ask Ash about. I mean she is a girl and she can probably tell you more of what you need to know than I can.”  
“No, I can’t ask her because she is the person. Look, you are a guy and I’m sure you have had at least one relationship before so you should understand girls and what they want, right?”  
“Well, I have been in a few relationships but I wouldn’t say that I understand girls. I don’t think anyone truely understands the opposite sex but I will try to help. What’s the problem?”  
“Okay here goes, so we got close pretty fast after what happened in the valley. She kissed me a few times and started calling me babe and sweetie. Then we have this discussion about what went down in the valley and how she wants to take things slow and blah, blah, blah. You get the picture?”  
“I think.” He says with a laugh.  
“So last night, Ahmed sends for her and she is gone forever. I mean almost all night.”  
He interrupts me, “How do you know she is gone all night?”  
“Because we share a room and sleep in the same bed. Anyway…”  
Blake interrupts again, “Wait, you share a room and bed? Sounds like you don’t need advice from me, if you are sharing a bed.”  
“If you would let me finish, you will understand. So, I am worried sick that something has happened to her when she comes walking in the door. I am so relieved that I scoop her up in a bear hug and kiss her. Before I know it, I have her on the bed straddling her. When I look at her she is smiling, so I take that as a good sign and continue. Things get heated pretty quickly and then all of a sudden she pulls away and tells me to stop. I don’t know what to do and I’m embarrassed so I jump up and go to the couch and say I’m sorry. I’m not though. I really like her and I thought she liked me but she tells me that ‘it’s not me, it’s her and we need to focus on getting out of here and taking things slow…’ Blake I don’t understand, she runs so hot and cold. Now I’m afraid that she only likes me because I saved her life and the reason she wants to go slow is because she only sees me as broken.”  
“Whoa, slow down. I don’t think that…”  
This time I interrupted him and told him about our trip to town a couple of weeks ago and how embarrassed I was because I hadn’t had the opportunity to do the things she takes for granted like going shopping or out to eat at a restaurant. I told him how much enjoyment she seemed to get out of seeing me experience things for the first time. Then I told him what I was afraid of. “Blake, I’m afraid when all the first times are over she will be tired of me or she just sees me as a poor orphan and is taking pity on me. I’m afraid that she sees me as a kid that she is helping by giving me the experiences that I haven’t had but I’m not just a kid or an orphan. I’m a person and I have feelings, feelings for her and my biggest fear is that once we catch Ahmed she is going to forget about me!”  
“Lexa, I can’t speak for Ash. I can only tell you what I know about her and how I have seen her act since you came into her life. I know she seems like a badass soldier who has never been hurt but she has. Now it’s not my place to tell her story but I will tell you this, she cares for you. I know that for sure. If you tell her what I’m about to tell you, I will never speak to you again. Do you understand?” I nod and he continues, “When I got to the hospital after hearing about what happened in the valley, I was surprised to see Ash there. I thought she was still stateside. She doesn’t trust anyone or go out of her way for anyone, especially someone she just met, no matter if you saved her life or not. So the fact that she brought you to Abby and stayed with you says a lot but the fact that she had a total meltdown on me while you were in surgery says even more. Ash is tough, but she also has a big heart, a heart she has spent the last five years building a wall around. Give her time, she is worth the wait.”  
“Thanks, Blake. I know she is worth the wait but what if I’m not enough for her?”  
“All I can say is give her time, hopefully she will open up to you soon. Then you will understand her better. Like I said, she is tough and is used to keeping people out so it will take time but I know she cares for you.” He gives me a hug and as he does Ash walks out of the clinic and says, “Everything alright?”  
Blake backs away with his hands up and laughs, “All good, Ash. Just guy talk, nothing to worry about. I gotta go, see you in a couple of hours.”  
As he drives away, Ash looks at me and says, “What was that about?”  
“Nothing, I was just asking his advice on something. What did Abby have to show you?”  
She said, “Nothing really, I kind of got the idea she was keeping me away from whatever that was between the two of you. Although she did say she was going to put together a med kit for us so that we would have it if we needed it. Look, I want you to know that you can talk to me about anything, you know that right?”  
“Yeah, I know. I just needed a guy's perspective on something, that’s all. You know you can also tell me anything, right. I know I’m not that experienced in anything other than fighting but I am a person with feelings and I want us to be open and honest with each other about everything.”  
“Babe, I want that too but…”  
“I know everyone has a past, just know that when you decide to share yours, I’m here. I can wait because you are worth waiting for. Now let’s just leave the mushy stuff alone for now and focus on the mission ahead of us, okay.”  
She walks over to me and wraps me in her arms and whispers, “You are an amazing person and I promise that I trust you completely but…”  
I pull back and look her in the eyes and kiss her before she can say anything else. I meant what I said too, I will wait for her. She breaks the kiss and says, “How about let’s go get us a steak and go shopping?”  
I shake my head, “I’m all for a steak but I’ll pass on the shopping.”  
“What if I said we could go shopping for weapons, would that help.”  
“Next time lead with that.”


	21. Ash

Ash  
I am so confused. I woke up this morning in an empty bed. Lex is in the shower and has been there for a while. I’m not sure what happened last night, one minute we were making out like teenagers and it was amazing but then my head got in the way and I pulled away, like I always do. I tried to explain to Lexa that it wasn’t her but I’m not sure she believes me. I don’t know why after five years, I still can’t get over what Callie did to me. Even worse, I don’t know why I can’t just open up to Lexa and let her know, maybe then she would be able to understand. Whatever, we need to get going.  
I knocked on the door to see if everything was okay and she said she would be out in a minute. When she comes out, I can’t help but stare at her. She looks amazing in her new clothes. She smiles back but it doesn’t reach her eyes. I can feel her pulling away. I asked her what is wrong but she says we will talk on the ride into town. Great! I get a quick shower and then we are off.  
I tell her it is time she learns to drive the jeep and throw her the keys. She scares me a little at first but then she gets the hang of it. She tells me she doesn’t have a good feeling about the mission and I agree with her. I tell her I have a plan. When we get to the clinic, we go into Abby’s office and talk. I tell everyone my plan and show Blake the map with the locations. He agrees it is a solid plan and said that he is going to head to the base to talk to Jaha about backup for us.  
That’s when things get weird. Lexa asks Blake if she can ask him something and when he says yes, she hesitates. It’s like she doesn’t want to ask in front of Abby and I. I just stand there like an idiot until Abby says she needs to show me something. Blake and Lexa walk out of the room and head out of the clinic. I wonder what she needs to talk to him about. Why can’t she talk to me about whatever it is.  
Abby says, “Earth to Ash. What’s going on in your head?”  
“I am trying to figure out what Lexa needs to talk to Blake about. What is it that she can’t talk to me?”  
She laughs at me, “You know, you can be clueless sometimes.”  
“I’m glad you find this funny. What do you mean, I’m clueless?”  
“Think about it Ash, what did you come back the other night to talk to me about?”  
“What, you mean when I was rambling on about my feelings for Lexa...ooh. I see now. You’re right, I am clueless. I bet this has to do with last night.”  
“What happened last night?”  
“I’d rather not go into details but we may have been making out some when I let my head get in the way and I pulled away. I know I’m confusing her, hell I’m confusing myself but I just can’t get over the past.”  
“Look Ash, I know you’ve been hurt before but you can’t let that keep you from being happy. I know you care for Lexa, so why not just be open with her and let her in completely. I know you don’t trust anyone but didn’t you tell me that you trust her?”  
“I did, and I do trust her but once I open the door to my heart, I don’t know if I will be able to shut it again. What I do know is that I can’t take someone crushing it again. How do I know she won’t crush it just like Callie did.”  
“Ash, you will never know unless you give her a chance. If you are scared, just imagine how she feels. Just give her a chance.”  
“Thanks, Abby. I will try.”  
I walk outside to see Blake and Lexa hugging. What’s that about? They both say it’s nothing, whatever. I asked Lexa if she wanted to go for steak and then shopping. She said yes to the steak but she would pass on shopping until I said we would be shopping for weapons and then she changed her mind.  
We grab an amazing lunch and then go shopping for some weapons. I want to buy Lexa some better blades and guns before our next mission plus we needed a purple flare and some silencers. This mission was going to be different from the last one. We were going to need to be quiet and efficient therefore we need to be able to trust our weapons.  
First we go see a guy about some blades. You can never have enough sharp objects in my opinion. I showed Lexa the ones that I liked to carry and told her this mission was going to rely on stealth so we would be up close and personal using blades as much as possible. She said she understood. As I picked out a couple of boot knives for myself, I just stood back and watched her, giving her space to find her own style.  
As I watched her, I couldn't help but think how beautiful she was and how much I was beginning to care about her. She picked up four double bladed daggers, two boot knives, a k-bar, some throwing knives and then she picked up this black double bladed sword with a purple dragon etched in the blade. I was intrigued by this last pick but I just continued to watch. She walked over to where there were various types of sheaths for knives and swords. She chose a carbon fiber sheath for the sword that was made to hand tight between her shoulder blades and down her spine. Then she picked up a belt for two of the daggers and then wristbands for the other two.  
Suddenly, she notices the body armor and begins trying on different styles. She decides to go with one that is made of kevlar and coated with black carbon fiber that fit like a sleeveless shirt. She then tried on what looked like tight leather pants but they seemed to have some sort of plates made into them. She even made the guy give her a demonstration by making him put one on a mannequin and letting her shoot it with a handgun and then a rifle. Then she took a pair of the pants and started stabbing them with the sword. After the demonstration, she picked up two of each of them and walked over to where I was sitting just watching her shop. I stood up and she handed me one of the body armor shirts and a pair of the pants. I couldn’t believe how light they were. It was a good choice. It was light and easy to move in, plus it covered your entire torso unlike the ones we wore in the valley. I smiled at her and pointed to the sword and said, “That’s an interesting choice.”  
She gave me a smirk that was adorable and said, “I may have been watching old Samurai movies when you aren’t around and the swords look cool, besides you said we need stealth. I have been training with Reed using some practice swords we found just goofing around. Plus I prefer hand to hand combat over guns anyway.”  
I laughed at her and said, “Whatever you want babe, whatever you want. You done? We still need to see a guy about some guns before we meet back up with Blake.”  
“Yep, I’m done and I defer to you when it comes to guns.”  
When we get to my gun guy, I pick up four Sig Sauer P226’s with holsters and four Beretta Nano with boot holsters, and two HK MP7a1 submachine guns with suppressors. I picked up a M107 Sniper Rifle for me and two CQBR Carbines. I also pick up a ton of ammo, you never know how much you will need.  
As we were loading the jeep, Lexa looked at me and said, “Thanks, Ash. I enjoyed that shopping a lot better than the last trip.”  
I couldn’t help but laugh at her and said, “Anytime, babe. I enjoyed watching you especially when you tried on that tight body armor. You looked so hot in it!” She turned red at that and got in the jeep.  
It was a short ride back to the clinic, where Blake was waiting with good news. Jaha said that they would do as I asked and place an extract team in the mountains and watch by drone. We said our goodbyes and headed back to base to go over the plan with Reed and his partner.


	22. Lexa

Lexa  
We both get up early the next morning, shower and grab a quick breakfast. Then we head to the garage to check over the Hum-v we would be taking on the mision. After we checked it over, we loaded up our gear. There was no reason to wear our battle gear today since we were just headed to the town closest to the compound. Once we had all our gear loaded up, I went to find Reed and Jose.  
We headed out around noon. The ride to town was pretty uneventful, there was a lot of small talk between Reed, Jose and I while Ash kept pretty quiet. Once in town we checked into a hotel, which was another first for me, then all four of us went out for an early dinner. After dinner, we returned to the hotel, Reed and Jose went to their room and we went to ours.  
Ash had been quiet all day so finally I asked her, “What’s wrong with you, you haven’t said ten words all day.”  
“I’m sorry, I just don’t have a good feeling about this mission and I just keep thinking of everything at stake.”  
“I know, I have the same feeling but I am trying to stay out of my head and just focus on the task at hand. I want you to know that no matter what, I will do my best to keep you safe and if for some reason we get separated, I will find you. I promise.”  
“That’s one thing that worries me babe. I don’t want to lose you and I know you will sacrifice yourself for me. I just don’t know what I would do if you died protecting me. So, can we just agree to watch out for each other and both come back alive?”  
“That’s the plan! Now can you please stop overthinking things and let’s snuggle and watch a movie.”  
She smiled at this and said, “Fine but you better not leave me. I mean it, I don’t want any of your heroic crap. Understand?”  
I laughed, “Yes, ma’am. Got it, no heroics and don’t worry, I will never leave you.”


	23. Lexa

Lexa  
The next morning we got up, I showered and put on my new body armor shirt and pants before walking out of the bathroom. Ash looked up from her phone and her mouth dropped open and she said, “Wow, Lex you look amazing in that. Too bad you have to put clothes on over it.”  
I laughed, “Thanks, I’m sure you will look amazing in yours as well.”  
While she showered, I began getting dressed in my battle gear. I first put on my tactical vest and add ammo. Then I add my shoulder holster, two leg holsters for the Sig Sauer P226’s and two boot holsters for my Beretta Nano. Next comes the knives, the k-bar attached to the shoulder holster opposite one of the Sig Sauer P226’s. I add my belt which has a holster in the back for two daggers, the other two daggers are strapped to the inside of my forearms in their holsters. I will add my sword and big guns later.  
Once Ash was dressed in her gear we grabbed a quick breakfast and bought some sandwiches and drinks for lunch. It only took about two hours to get to the overlook where we were going to watch the compound for the day and get a better idea of what to expect. The day was long and uneventful, mostly laying on the ground and watching. There wasn’t much activity within the compound and there was only one truck that left.  
Around dusk, we hiked back up to the Hum-v and discussed what we had seen throughout the day. Ash then begins laying out our plan. She says that she can only see one entrance into the compound but if she had to guess, Zaher probably has tunnels like Ahmed. There were only two lookout towers, one at the southeast corner and the other at the northeast corner both had two lookouts. This means that we will have to take out the two in each tower at the same time. Ash said she can take out one but that I would have to take out the other one at exactly the same time so they can’t warn anyone. Then we would have to do the same to the second tower.  
I shook my head and said, “Ash, I don’t know if I can do that. It’s a long shot and it has to be timed perfectly.”  
She smiled and simply said, “You can do it, I know you can.” Then she continued with the plan. Once the towers were taken out, we would drive down to within about 500 yards of the gate. We would then grab our gear and breach. Reed and Jose would go left once inside and clear the two smaller buildings and Ash and I would take the main building.  
Ash looked at everyone and said, “Now remember the goal is to take Zaher alive, everyone else is expendable. Once we have cleared the compound and secured Zaher, we will load up anything useful and head back to Ahmed’s. Got it?” We all just nodded. Ash told Reed once their buildings were cleared to go and get the Hum-v so it would be ready.   
Ash grabbed the sniper rifles and handed me one and told me to follow her. We went about a hundred yards from the vehicle and sighted in the first shot. Ash counted to three and we both squeezed the triggers, both guards fell. The next shots found their targets as well. Now it was on to breaching the gate. Once inside, Reed and Jose went left and we headed to the main building.  
As we entered the building, there were a couple of guys but nothing we couldn’t handle. We cleared all the rooms as we went and continued through the building. Finally, in the last room we found Zahar. As we secured him he started babbling in Urdu. Ash looked at me and asked if I knew what he was saying, luckily I did. I translated as Ash recorded the conversation with her phone. He said that Omar was the one who told him about when to hit the valley and which vehicles to hit. He went on to say Omar paid him to do it because he wanted to take over Alex’s business and he knew Ahmed would give it to him if Alex was out of the way.  
I looked at Ash and said, “Well that is information that Ahmed will really want to hear. But why would Omar tell Ahmed where to find Zahar, if Zahar had this information. It doesn’t make sense. Omar should want Zahar dead so that Ahmed doesn’t find out. Something doesn’t feel right.”  
Ash replied, “I agree, we need to get out of here quickly. I bet Omar was banking on us killing Zahar. It wouldn’t surprise me if he has men watching right now waiting to see what happens. We need to be careful. Let’s go meet up with the guys and get Zahar loaded in the Hum-v.”  
When we exited the building with Zahar, Reed and Jose had the Hum-v waiting and a truck loaded with equipment ready to go. We told the guys what we found out about Omar and they couldn’t believe it either. We head out on high alert. Just as Ash and I pass through the gate in the Hum-v, my world explodes. The hummer flips and rolls. The next thing I know, Reed is pulling me out of a burning vehicle. He gets me out just before it explodes.  
I immediately started looking for Ash but I couldn’t find her. I was freaking out. I asked Reed what happened. He said he thought that the wall beside the hummer was hit with a rocket launcher which caused it to flip and roll. He said that they were able to get out of their truck and return fire for long enough to figure out it was Omar’s guys. As they approached, Reed heard Omar tell them to make sure Zahar was dead and if Ash was alive to take her but kill everyone else. At that point, Reed said that Omar threw a grenade at their truck and the force of the explosion knocked them out. He went on to say that when he woke up he saw they had set fire to the hummer with me still inside and now here we are.  
What the fuck! I have to find Ash and quick. There is no telling why Omar took her. I look at Reed and say I’m going after them. I have to get Ash back. I need you and Jose to go back to Ahmed’s and tell him what happened. Tell him I will return once I find Ash. Did you find any more vehicles when you were clearing the buildings. They showed me to the garage where I found a dirt bike and they were able to take a truck. Reed tries to talk me into letting them come with me but I say no. I need them to let Ahmed know about Omar and they will only slow me down and every second counts when they already have a head start. The last thing I do before heading out is ask Reed about the layout of Omar’s place, afterall he helped set it up while I was in the hospital.  
I hit the road. It takes me four hours of nonstop riding to get to Omar’s place. I’m so tired and it’s the middle of the day but I can’t waste any time but I can't go in guns blazing without a plan either. Afterall, I did promise no heroic acts so I at least need a plan. I walk the perimeter of the compound to get a lay of the land and how many guards and what not. Luckily, Omar’s security was lacking. I was able to get inside no problem, where I used my sword and knives to take out anyone that I came across.  
I had cleared the entire compound but still hadn't found Omar or Ash. Then I remembered Reed said there was a basement in the garage but the door was hidden behind an eight foot tool box. I will have to thank Reed for being so detailed with the layout. I pushed the tool box out of the way and immediately saw a set of stairs leading down. I knew this was going to be difficult but I had to try.  
I stood at the top of the stairs and listened. I could hear Omar shouting at Ash, I assumed. I could hear four other people breathing. It sounded like there was one on each side of the bottom of the stairs but I can’t tell where the other two are. I am trying to figure out the best approach when I hear the popping of a whip and Ash screaming. That’s when I snap and charge down the stairs as I go through the door, I pull the daggers from my belt. As soon as I step in the door I stab the two guys on either side of the door in the neck, killing them instantly. What I didn’t expect is for the other two guys to be standing beside them. They stepped over the dead men and grabbed me before I could draw another weapon.  
Omar turned to look at me and said, “I knew I should have put a bullet in your head to be sure you were dead.” As he talks, I look at Ash. She looks bad. He has her stripped down to her bra and boxers and has chained her to the ceiling. Her eyes are almost swollen shut and she can barely stand. Her breathing is laboured and she has cuts on her stomach.  
I laughed, “Yeah, you should have but you are sloppy. Now I get to kill you.”  
He replies, “You really think either one of you is getting out of here alive. You really are a stupid bitch. Ash I told you she was going to get you killed.”  
I hear Ash mumble, “Lex, is that you? I told you no heroics.”  
I say, “Yeah, babe it’s me. Don’t worry, I’m going to get you out of here.”  
Omar shakes his head and laughs, “You are living in a dream world, Lexa. I think before I kill you I will let you watch me have my way with you girlfriend. Have you had her yet, I hear she is amazing in bed.”  
He starts to unbutton his pants and the guys holding me begin to laugh. I scream “No, do not touch her!”  
I hear Ash mumble something about don’t worry Lex it’s okay. I deserve this for what I let happen to Callie. I have no idea what she is talking about or if she knows what she is saying but I know that there is no way I’m letting him touch her.  
They are holding me with my hands behind my back, one on each arm. I take a deep calming breath before ripping my arms loose. I immediately squat down and pull the Beretta’s from my boot and shoot them in the knees then stand and shoot them in the head. Unfortunately, Omar is faster than I think and when I take a step toward him he is mid draw on his gun aiming at Ash. Without thinking I throw one of the daggers strapped to my wrist hitting him in the hand with the gun making him drop the gun before he can get off a shot.  
Omar screams and grabs his hand. I know I should just shoot him and be done with him but where is the fun in that. Instead, I take a quick step and jump toward him landing a superman punch to the side of his head. He goes down and I jump on top of him, landing punch after punch to the face. I’m about to finish him off when he grabs my gun from my shoulder holster. I dodge to the right just as he fires. I grab the gun and shoot him in the head just as Ash screams.  
Shit! I ran to her and saw the shot hit her in the thigh. She is just hanging limp from the chains in the ceiling. I grab her around the waist and lift her up while I untie one wrist and then the other. She falls into my arms. Her breathing doesn’t sound right and I feel welts on her back as I hold her. I sit her on the ground and grab her face and say, “Ash, stay with me. Can you hear me? Ash, babe…”  
She can barely talk but says, “Lex, you shouldn’t have come.”  
“I told you I wouldn’t leave you and I meant it. Now I need you to hang on and not leave me. I’m going to get you out of here.” She nods, then passes out.  
I frantically look for something to stop the bleeding from the bullet wound. I finally find her clothes and use her shirt to tie off the wound. I search her pants pocket for her phone, I need to call Blake. It’s not there, I move on to Omar’s pockets, bingo. I scroll through the contacts until I see the one I need. I dial his number. He picks up on the first ring.  
He answers, “Ash is that you? What happened…”  
I interrupted him, “Blake I need a medivac now. I’m sending you my location.”  
“Lexa what happened, what’s going on…”  
“Blake, I will explain later. Get me a chopper here now, I can’t lose her!” with that I hang up the phone. I shove the phone in my pocket and look around. I see two backpacks in the corner and grab them. I then walk over to Omar’s body and pull out my sword. With one quick swing I cut off his head. On the table by Ash’s clothes I find a plastic bag and duct tape. I put his head in the bag and tape it up, then open one of the packs and drop in the head. I can hear the chopper in the distance, so I scoop Ash up with the bags and run up the stairs and outside.  
Once outside, I pull out the flare gun and fire the purple flare. Minutes later the chopper lands and Blake is running toward me followed by two medics with a backboard. Two minutes later we were loaded up and in the air. The medics begin evaluating Ash when she stops breathing, they have to shock her three times to bring her back.   
I yell at Blake, “How long until we get to Abby?”  
He says, “Too long, we will have to take her to the closest base.”  
I reply, “No, we have to get to Abby. Only Abby.”  
“Lexa, the nearest base is only five minutes out, Abby is fifteen. I don’t think she will make it.”  
“Blake, she will make it. Tell them to take us to Abby and call ahead and tell her we are coming.”  
He shakes his head, but does as I ask. I move so that I am next to Ash’s head. I lean down and kiss her forehead and whisper to her, “Ash, I need you to hang on. Do you hear me? You promised we would both come back alive and I’m holding you to it. You have to hold on.”  
The next fifteen minutes are the longest of my life. As soon as we land, Abby is running out. She yells at me asking me what happened. I tell her I will explain later right now she needs to save Ash. She nods and tells Blake to take me to get cleaned up. I want to stay with Ash but I know that I can’t and that Abby will take care of her so I follow Blake into an examination room.  
He tells me to wait here while he finds a doctor. While he is gone, I take a look in the backpacks and find that they are full of money along with Omar’s head. I close them up and put them in the corner of the room. I proceed to take off my tactical vest and body armor. When the doctor walks in I have stripped down to my sports bra and boxer briefs. Blake walks in behind the doctor, sees me in my underwear and turns to leave. He says that he will come back but I tell him to stay.  
The doctor does an exam and says that I am mostly just bruised but that I will need stitches in a cut in my eyebrow and one on my forearm. Once he stitched me up, he left. Blake then bombards me with questions about what happened. I replay everything that happened, well almost everything. I left out the fact that Omar’s head was in a bag in the corner of the room. Now there is nothing to do but wait.  
I am not a patient person especially when it comes to not knowing. The waiting is killing me, it’s been almost three hours. Finally, Abby comes into the room but without Ash. That’s when I have a melt down. I fell to the floor crying. Abby runs to me and sits beside me. I look her in the eyes and she says, “She’s alive, but barely. She has a collapsed lung from a broken rib, a lacerated liver, the bullet wound in the leg and numerous cuts. I was able to reinflate her lung and close up the bullet wound and repair her liver. What has me worried is that she hasn’t woken up yet so I sent her for a CT scan. Once I have the results of the scan I will know more. I will bring her in here as soon as the scan is finished.”  
I can’t speak so I just nod. Blake helps me up and into the chair. When I regain my composure, I look at Blake and tell him I have a plan to take down Ahmed. I explain that once I know Ash is okay, I’m going back to Ahmed’s to tell him what went down. I tell him that I am going to take Ash’s phone with the interview of Zahar and use it to get in to see Ahmed.  
Blake tries to interrupt me but I keep going. I’m going to need you to get me a tranquilizer gun to take Ahmed down. You are going to have a team ready to come in twenty minutes after I go in. This will give me enough time to get Ahmed subdued. Once you deliver Ahmed to your Commander, Ash and I will be free to go, right?  
He looks at me and says that I am crazy. Then asks me about my cover, he says it is blown now that he came in with the chopper. I tell him no that there wasn’t anyone alive to see the chopper pick us up. I say maybe I am crazy but I’m doing it with or without your help. I’m tired of Ash being put in harm's way and this is the only way to be done with her deep cover assignment. Besides, Ahmed will be expecting me to report back and he trusts me now so I will be able to walk right in without anyone thinking anything is wrong. I will go to his office, show him the video on Ash’s phone and while he is watching the video I will shoot him with the tranq gun. At that point your guys will come in and get him.   
He asks me about my plan for taking out an entire compound of Ahmed’s people and I tell him that all of them are not loyal to him. I know at least two that will have my back, Reed Jose and I will take out any that come for Ahmed. Then your team will come in and clean up the rest. I will draw you a detailed map, they won’t be ready and shouldn’t cause much resistance. I only ask that Reed and Jose be allowed to walk away. Blake agrees that it is a good plan but says he will have to talk to Jaha but it shouldn’t be a problem with all the intel on Ash’s map plus what I have told him about the compound. One more thing Blake, I want the jeep and dirt bikes from the compound. He laughs and says he will pass my request on to Jaha.  
He says that he will be back shortly after he speaks to Jaha. As he opens the door to leave, Abby rolls Ash in. She looks worse than I remember, if that’s possible. I feel the tears begin to flow as I pull the chair over to the side of her bed and take her hand. I look at Abby and ask her what the scan showed.  
She said, “It’s not good, Lexa. Her brain is swollen, that’s why she isn’t waking up. She is in a coma and we won’t know the extent of the damage until she wakes up, if she wakes up.”  
“Abby what are you saying?”  
“I’m saying that there is a chance that she may never wake up, and if she does she could have brain damage. We just don’t know at this point. I’m sorry that I can’t tell you more but right now we just have to wait and see. I'm going to give you some time with her, I’ll be back shortly. Let me know if you need anything.”  
I kiss Ash’s hand and say, “Ash don’t you leave me, do you hear me? I need you. Please come back to me. I will wait for you as long as I have to.”


	24. Lexa

Lexa  
I must have dozed off for a while because the next thing I know Blake is whispering my name. I open my eyes and see that he has brought me some clean clothes. I thank him and put them on. Once I am dressed I ask him what Jaha said about my plan. He said it took some convincing but he finally got him to agree. Great, when? Blake said that it was going to take three days to get everything in place. He said Jaha agreed to my plan but that as soon as we have Ahmed in custody and the compound secured he was going to have teams hit all the safehouses on Ash’s map.  
I spend the next two days by Ash’s bedside. Blake and Abby join me when they can and always bring food. On the third day, Blake spends the morning with me going over our plan. After lunch, he brings me the tranq gun and the keys to a dirt bike since that's what I left the original compound on. We are to head out in an hour. We will leave the base and head north until we get to the river. Blake and his team will wait there and then follow after twenty minutes. I tell him I will meet him in a few minutes that I need to get dressed and say goodbye to Ash.  
After Blake leaves, I begin my routine of getting dressed. I load up in my dirty clothes with what is left of my weapons plus the tranq gun, which looks just like my Sig Sauer. I walk over to the bed where Ash is still in a coma and kiss her forehead and then her lips. I take her hand and sit down in the chair and say, “Ash, I need you to stay strong and come back to me. I have to leave for a few hours but I will be back, I promise. When I return we will be free so I need you to fight your way back to me. Do you hear me? Abby is going to sit with you while I’m gone so don’t you give her any trouble, okay.”  
On cue, Abby walks in the door. She walks up to me and gives me a hug and tells me to be safe. I tell her I will and thank her for staying with Ash while I’m gone. I can’t stand the thought of her being alone even if she doesn’t know she is. I grab the pack with Omar’s head and walk out to meet Blake and get this over with so that I can get back to Ash. I hope on the dirt bike and head out.  
Once we get to the river crossing, I stop to double check everything with Blake. I show him again on the map where to place his sniper teams and the best entry point. I then sync up my watch with him and head out. When I get to the gate, luck is finally on my side, Reed is the one manning the gate. He immediately starts asking questions. I tell him that I don’t have time to explain right now but I need his and Jose’s help. He doesn’t even ask why, just says yes.  
I quickly tell him the plan and that if he helps him and Jose can walk away and go wherever they want. He says that he will find Jose and meet me at Ahmed’s office. He even leaves the gate unlocked and unmanned. I headed through the gate and straight in to see Ahmed. No one even gave me a second look. When I reached his office door I was met by his two guards. I told them I had to see Ahmed about the Zahar mission and they just opened the door and let me in.  
When I walked in Ahmed asked, “Where is Ash?”  
“She is in a coma thanks to Omar, who by the way, set up the whole ambush in the valley.”  
He said, “That’s what Reed and Jose said, but do you have proof?”  
I pull out the phone and start the video. When it finishes I open the back pack and pull out Omar’s head and toss it on the desk and say, “I also have this as proof that no one should ever cross me or Ash!” I pull out the tranq gun and shoot him in the neck. I am already at the door when his guards open it and rush in. I close the door behind them and swing my sword once slitting both their throats. I hear a knock on the door and open it to see Reed and Jose. We quickly tie Ahmed up and gag him, just in case he wakes up too soon. Now we just wait.  
We don’t have to wait long before I hear gunfire. Soon, the door opens and we shoot anyone trying to get in until I hear Blakes signal. I return his signal and open the door to find him standing there grinning. I ask, “What are you grinning about?”  
He replies, “I really didn’t expect it to be that easy.”  
“I told you they wouldn’t be expecting anything. I then introduce him to Reed and Jose.”  
After the introductions, I point to Ahmed who is still out cold and say there he is as promised. Now I’m going to leave you to clean up and Reed, Jose and I are going to clean out our rooms and then they are going to help me load up the trailer on the jeep before I head back to Ash and they go their own ways. This is when he notices Omar’s head on the table, he gives me a look and I just shrug my shoulders.   
He says, “Have you had that the entire time? Why…”  
I reply, “Yes, I have. As for why, I wanted to send a message that Ash and I are not to be fucked with!”  
He shakes his head and says, “I think that definitely sends a message. I will see you back at the hospital.”  
Reed, Jose and I leave the room and walk down the hallways that are now full with military troops. As we walk, I explain what happened to Reed and Jose. I tell them about Ash and then we head our separated ways to pack up our meager belongings and plan to meet in the garage in 15 minutes. I took a last look around the room that I once shared with Ash to make sure I had packed everything that she had bought me. I then packed up her personal belongings before heading to meet Reed and Jose.  
When I get to the garage, I see that they have already attached the trailer to the jeep and loaded the bikes and the ATV onto it. I throw my bags in the back of the jeep and then walk over to where they are loading their stuff in the back of a hummer. I thank them for all that they have done and ask them what their plans are. They say that they aren’t sure. I go over to Ash’s tool box and pull out a couple of stacks of her stash of cash and give it to them. I take the rest and put in the jeep and tell them to follow me out.  
I’m scared at first about pulling this trailer because I can barely drive but it really isn’t too bad. I just take it slow and pull back into the hospital after dark. I immediately go to Ash’s room where I find Abby sleeping in the chair. I walk over and kiss Ash on the forehead before going to the jeep and unloading our bags. Abby is still sleeping when I return so I grab a quick shower and put on the shorts and shirt Ash gave me that first night.   
I gently shook Abby’s shoulder to wake her and asked her if there had been any change since I left. There hadn’t been, so we talked about what happened with Ahmed and then she noticed my bags. She asked if I planned on staying here and I told her I had nowhere else to go and even if I did, this is where I would be as long as Ash was here. She said she would have a cot brought in for me to sleep on.  
The next morning, Blake brought me breakfast and informed me that Jaha would like to speak to me and he wanted me to undergo a full psych evaluation before he would begin the process of getting my passport. I said that I would do whatever was necessary as long as it could be done here. I wasn’t leaving Ash’s side again until she woke up. He said he would make the arrangements. Later that afternoon, Commander Jaha came by. He said that he wanted to meet me and thank me for helping bring in Ahmed and most of his group. He also wanted to get to know me a little since he was going to be helping me get out of the country. I told him I would answer any questions he had to the best of my ability. We talked for most of the afternoon and then he said he would send in the psychiatrist tomorrow to start the evaluation process.  
Sure enough first thing the next morning Dr. Gabriel Santiago knocked on the door. I didn’t know what to expect but he said that he just needed to talk to me to determine my mental health. I don't like to talk very much especially to people I don’t know and I told him that. He said that most people don’t and just started making small talk. He stayed a couple of hours and we talked about a lot of different things. One thing he asked was what I wanted to do when I made it to the States. I was honest and told him that I had been thinking about getting out of here for so long that I wasn’t sure, now. I told him at one point before I was taken from school I had dreamt of going to college but now after everything, I wasn’t sure.  
He just listened and asked me if I had finished high school and I told him that I had not since the school was bombed when I was 14. He said that next time he came by he would bring me some workbooks that I could work through that would help me prepare to take a test that would be like finishing high school if I wanted to take it. I thanked him and said that would be great. He even said if I need help with the books he would help me. Before he left he said that he would need to talk to me a couple times a week for a while if that was okay with me. I asked him why and he said he needed more insight into my personality and blah, blah, blah, before he could recommend me for citizenship.  
I was surprised when he said citizenship. I said I thought Jaha was just getting me a passport out of the country but Dr. Santiago said that if I passed his evaluation and everything checks out in my background they would be getting me citizenship through the military for my help in capturing Ahmed and his group of terrorists. I couldn’t believe it. I thanked him and asked that he bring me the books asap.


	25. Lexa

Lexa  
The next three months went by horribly slow. I had my routine of talking to Dr. Santiago and working through the GED workbooks. If everything went well, I would take the test next week to get my GED. Once I had it, I would begin to study for the citizenship test. Ash still hadn’t woken up but the last CT scan showed that the swelling on her brain was finally starting to decrease. When I wasn’t studying I was exercising Ash’s muscles so that when she did finally wake up they wouldn’t be atrophied.  
Another month went by and I got my GED and passed the citizenship test. All that was left was to be sworn in. I really wish Ash could be there for my swearing in, in two weeks. The last scan showed that her brain was back to normal but Abby said there was still nothing that we could do but wait. I was so tired of waiting. I was beginning to lose hope that she would ever wake up. I think Abby could sense this and told me to go take a drive or something that I needed to get out for a while. I couldn’t bring myself to leave the room for more than a couple of minutes because I was afraid she would wake up and I wouldn't be there.  
On Saturday, Blake came by and said that he and a few buddies of his had a day pass and they wanted to go for a dirt bike ride in the desert and then out for drinks. He practically begged me to go with them and then Abby started in on me about how she thought it would be good for me to get out for a while. So I just gave in and said I would go on a ride with them for a few hours but that was it. I even told Blake that he could use Ash’s bike since it had been so long since it had been used. Abby promised to stay with Ash while I was gone. I told him I would meet him at the jeep in about thirty minutes.  
After they left, I sat in the chair and held Ash’s hand like I tended to do for hours at a time. I looked at her beautiful face, she looked like she was just sleeping but I knew better. I said, “Look, Blake has asked me to go on a bike ride with him and some friends today. I don’t really want to leave your side but I think if I don’t go Abby is going to have me committed and that would screw up my upcoming citizenship. So I agreed to go for a couple of hours. I promise to be careful and come back soon. Abby is going to be here in case you need anything but don’t give her a hard time. I will see you soon.” I leaned in and kissed her lips.  
When I walked out the door, Abby was standing there waiting. She told me to go have fun for a little while and not to worry she would take care of Ash while I was gone. Reluctantly, I left. Blake and I unloaded Ash’s and my bike. It had been a long time since I had ridden. We met up with his friends in town where they were renting their bikes and then headed out into the desert. I hate to admit it but I enjoyed being out and on my bike, if only Ash could be with me. After a few hours, I told Blake that I was going to head back but he was welcome to keep the bike as long as he wanted to just put it back on the trailer when he was finished.  
I went straight back to the hospital and stopped by to see Ash before I went to take a shower. I walked in and Abby was sitting beside the bed reading a book. I waved hey to her and then walked over to Ash. I said, “Hello my beautiful girl, I’m back.” I leaned over and gave her a hug and kissed her neck like I always do. Over these past four months I had continued to talk to Ash as if she was awake. I would tell her about what is going on and anything else that came to mind, to me it was the new normal. I asked Abby if she minded to stay a few minutes longer while I grabbed a quick shower and she said no problem. I reached down and took Ash’s hand and gave it a kiss then said, “I will be back in a flash babe.” As I let go of her hand to walk away, she grabs my wrist.  
I look at Abby, who is looking at me. I don’t know what to do so I start talking to her. “Ash, are you awake. Can you hear me? Babe, if you can hear me open your beautiful blue eyes. Please, sweetie come back to me.” I can feel the tears start to fall down my cheeks. I stand there for a few seconds and nothing happens. Abby says that it is a good sign but it could have been involuntary. I sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled her hand up to my lips and kissed it again and then put her hand on my cheek. “Ash, I need you to come back to me. Concentrate on my voice and the feel of my face. Please, Ash wake up.”  
A few seconds later, I can see her eyes moving behind her eyelids. “That’s it babe, open your eyes for me. Show me those blue eyes, please.” Slowly, she opens her eyes and looks at me. I can’t believe she is awake. She tries to speak but it comes out in a whisper so I lean over so I can hear her better. “What did you say, babe?”  
She says, “Lex is that you?”  
“Yes, Ash. It’s me.” I grab her in a hug and kiss the side of her head, neck and then lips. “Oh, Ash I’m so glad to see those beautiful blue eyes of yours. I was beginning to think I would never see them again.” I hug her again and when I pull back to look at her she has a smirk on her face. I say, “What?”  
She smiles and says hoarsely, “Babe, I’m glad to see you too and I’m not sure what happened but...Babe, you stink.”  
Abby busts out laughing and I join her as the tears start to flow harder down my cheeks. Ash reaches up to brush them away and says, “Don’t cry about it, just go get a shower.”  
I look at Abby and ask, “Is this what you meant when you said she may have brain damage? I mean she’s been in a coma for four months and when she wakes up all she can say to me is don’t be a baby and you stink.”  
Abby just continues to laugh but Ash says, “What did you say?”  
I repeat myself and say, “I said you have had me worried sick for the past four months and when you wake up all you can tell me is that I stink.”  
Ash looks at Abby, “What is she talking about Abby?”  
I speak up and say, “Abby, why don’t you fill Ash in on what’s been going on the last four months while I go take a shower so maybe she will stop telling me that I stink.”  
Ash says, “Oh don’t be that way Lex, you know that I love you.”  
Well that stopped me dead in my tracks. I turn to face her and say, “What?”  
She starts to stutter and say, “I...I...I just woke up from a coma. Cut me some slack here.”  
I laugh and walk out to take a shower.


	26. Ash

Ash  
After Lexa walks out of the room, I look at Abby and say “What the hell is going on? Did I seriously just tell her I love her?”  
Abby laughs, “Fletch, I don’t know what to tell you about that. You know, they say you are most honest when you first wake up, especially from a coma. But seriously, let me examine you.”  
After a full examination, Abby tells me what she knows. Starting from when the chopper landed on base with me and Lexa in it. As she tells me about my injuries and surgery, I start to remember some things. Like I remember the explosion and the hummer flipping and rolling, then Omar standing over me and dragging me to a vehicle before telling his guys to make sure everyone else is dead. I vaguely remember being in the car with Omar then waking up to him taking off my clothes and chaining me to the ceiling in some sort of basement.   
I must have been quiet for too long because Abby asks, “Fletch, what are you thinking? What do you remember?”  
“I remember being chained to the ceiling in a basement, in nothing but my underwear. I remember Omar yelling and punching me over and over in the face. He was trying to get me to admit that I was working for the United States. He said that someone had told him I was a spy. When I wouldn’t talk, he moved on to using a knife, then a whip. I wasn’t going to break though, he was going to have to kill me. I told him that too, and he laughed and said that was fine by him but that he was going to punish me first and then have his way with me. I remember thinking that I deserved whatever he did to me because of what I let happen to Callie. At some point I must have passed out because the next thing I know Lexa was there and killed two of his guys before the other two grabbed her. Omar started talking to her about what he was going to do to me and she snapped when he started unbuttoning his pants. Oh God, Abby. I think I told her to let him, that I deserved it for Callie. I’m not sure but before I knew what was happening, she was free and had killed the two guys holding her and was on top of Omar beating him to death. Then there was a gunshot and I was hit in the leg and then blackness. I remember waking up for a few minutes and her telling me she was going to get me out of there and to stay with her, then nothing until a few minutes ago.”  
Abby said, “Fletch, I’m sorry. Lexa didn’t go into detail about what happened at Omar’s place. She was a mess when she brought you in. You coded on the chopper ride and she was so scared she was going to lose you. All she said was that I had to fix you and Omar was dead. After you didn’t wake up after surgery, she fell apart and her and Blake, well mainly her, came up with a plan to get Ahmed…”  
I interrupt, “Abby, they didn’t do anything stupid did they?”  
Abby replied, “Well, I can’t tell you if it was stupid or not but whatever it was it worked. They brought Ahmed and most of his organization in and she hasn’t left this room again until today. Blake finally talked her into going on a dirt bike ride with him and some of his friends. She wouldn’t even leave your side to talk to Commander Jaha, she made him come here. She has spent the last four months jumping through every hoop he can throw at her as long as it can be done from this room. She has used the time to get her GED and pass the citizenship test. She is to be sworn in next week.”  
“I can’t believe it, really. How did she talk Jaha into citizenship? She really hasn’t left the room?”  
Abby sighed, “No she hasn’t. The only reason she left today was because I threatened to have her committed if she didn’t. She was going crazy the last couple of days. It was Blake's idea for citizenship and Jaha agreed that after everything she did she deserved a chance to start over. She passed the background inquiry and an extensive psych evaluation with Dr. Santiago.”  
“Wow, I can’t believe she came for me and then went through all of this while staying by my side. I should be mad at her because she promised me no heroic acts before the mission and then she risked her life to save me again but I can’t be mad at her.”  
“Fletch, that girl loves you whether you realize it or not. No one could have stopped her from going to get you, hell not even God himself. You need to talk to her, tell her everything. Surely she has proved herself to you now. She’s not going anywhere.”  
“Thanks, Abby for everything. I will talk to her, I promise but right now I need to think before she gets back.”  
Abby says, “Ok, I will just go sit in the corner over there. Take all the time you need but I can’t leave the room or Lexa will kill me. I mean she wouldn’t even go to the bathroom if someone wasn’t with you.”   
I lay back and stare at the ceiling while I think. I can’t believe it has been four months and she is still here. She hasn’t left my side the entire time. Not only that she finished my undercover mission for me and rescued me again. As if that isn’t enough, she earned her GED and passed the citizenship test. This girl is amazing and she hasn’t left my side, maybe it is time I tell her my past and why I haven’t let her in. Right now though, I really just want to kiss her properly.  
Just as I finish this thought, she walks in the room. Her hair has grown out some and it is hanging in her eyes but she still looks amazing. She has on the shorts and shirt I gave her that first night and she looks like she has been working out. I can’t help but stare at her as she walks straight for me and kisses me on the lips but before I can deepen it she pulls back and looks me in the eyes before saying, “Do I smell better now?”  
Instead of saying anything I grabbed her around the neck and pulled her back in for a deep, intense kiss. I start to pull her on top of me until I hear Abby clear her throat and say, “I think I’m going to leave you two alone.” Before she could leave, in came Blake. I say, “Abby, stay and can I get some food?”   
She said, “Sure if you feel up to it.”  
“Can I get out of this bed, also?”  
Abby said, “Fletch, you need to take it easy. You have been in a coma for four months, it’s going to take some time before you can just get up and walk by yourself. But I think it would be ok for you to sit in a chair and eat.”  
Before I can even move, Lexa scoops me up in her arms and carries me over and sits me in a chair. Abby goes out and gets some food for me and I start to eat. Blake goes out and gets two more chairs so that we can all sit and talk. I look at Lexa and Blake and ask what happened with Ahmed. Blake tells me about the plan that Lexa came up with and I have to admit it was a smart plan. He went on to tell me that it went smoothly with hardly any casualties and that Lexa definitely made a statement by throwing Omar’s head on the table.  
I looked at Lexa and said, “What? Why?”  
She said, “I don’t know. Like he said, I wanted to make a statement that you don’t fuck with me or my girl. Besides, I was pissed at Omar for what he did to you so I cut off his head.”  
Everyone was quiet until I spoke up, “Well, remind me to never piss you off.” Everyone laughed. We all just sat around talking until I started yawning. That’s when Lexa spoke up and told everyone that it was time for them to leave that I needed to rest. I tried to protest but Abby agreed with Lexa so Blake and Abby said they would be back in the morning.  
Once they were gone, Lexa scooped me up and put me back in bed. She just stood there staring at me then asked if she could lay with me. I couldn’t help but laugh and say of course. She crawled in beside me and I rolled to lay on her chest. She wraps me in her arms and I can hear her start to cry. I look up at her and ask her what’s wrong. She says that she is just so happy that I finally came back to her. She said that she was beginning to think that I might not. I looked at her and wiped away her tears and told her that I would always come back to her.  
She looked at me and said, “We need to have a serious discussion in the near future but right now I just want to lay here and hold you. If that’s okay.”  
I smile and say, “Babe, you never have to ask if it is okay to hold me. I know we have a lot to talk about but we have plenty of time. There is one thing I want to talk about right now. I want to tell you how proud I am of you, not just for bringing in Ahmed but for everything. Abby told me you got your GED and passed your citizenship test. Babe that is amazing.”  
She turns red and says, “Thank you. There is one thing I want to ask you, while we are on the subject of citizenship. Will you come to my swearing in ceremony next week?”  
I can’t believe she even thinks she has to ask but I say, “Of course, I wouldn’t miss it!”


	27. Lexa

Lexa  
I can’t believe she finally woke up only to call me a cry baby and tell me that I stink but you know what, I don’t care. She can call me anything she wants as long as she stays awake. I didn’t want to leave her but apparently I stink. Then she said she loves me. What am I supposed to think about that? Did she mean it or...did she just not know what she was saying because she just woke up from a coma.  
I have so many questions but right now I just want to hurry up and get back to her. There will be plenty of time to talk later, right now I just want to hold her in my arms. I quickly finish my shower and throw on my clothes. When I get to the room, Abby is sitting in the corner and Ash is staring at the ceiling deep in thought.  
I head straight for her, and kiss her. Not long after Blake shows up and we all sit around talking. Of course, Abby has told Ash about Ahmed so she wants to hear the story. After a while I can tell Ash is getting tired so I run everyone out and put her in bed before crawling in with her. This is what I have missed the most, just laying in bed holding her. It isn’t long before she falls asleep on my chest.  
When I wake up the next morning, I just lay there and run my fingers through her golden hair. I could get used to waking up like this. I can’t wait to get out of here and start a new life, hopefully with Ash. I turn just enough to kiss the side of her head. I heard Ash moan, then she says, “Good morning, babe.”  
“Good morning to you. Are you hungry, thirsty, do you need anything?”  
She looks up at me and smiles, “Yeah, for you to stop asking so many questions this early in the morning.”  
“Haha, someone is grumpy. I would think that after being asleep for four months, you would be happy to be awake.”  
“I would like it if you could talk Abby into taking out this catheter so I can try to walk.”  
“I’ll see what I can do if you promise to behave while I go find her.”  
“I will try my best,” she said with a smile.  
I give her a quick kiss and then go to find Abby. I walk into her office and find her going over charts. She looks surprised to see me and asks if everything is okay. I tell her that Ash is getting antsy and wants to know if she can remove the catheter. Abby says let’s go take a look and see how she’s doing.  
When we get to the room, Ash is sitting with her legs dangling off the side of the bed like she was contemplating getting up. I yell, “Ash, what the fuck are you doing? I told you to behave.” Of course, she thinks it’s funny and laughs. I look at Abby and she just shakes her head.  
Abby says, “Okay Fletch, Lexa says you want the catheter taken out. I will agree on one condition, that you do not try to walk without help until you are cleared by a physical therapist.”  
Ash replies, “Fine, how soon can you get a physical therapist in here to clear me?”  
Abby says, “I will get someone by here after lunch to evaluate you.”  
Abby walks over to Ash and squats down and tells her to take a deep breath and then she pulls the catheter out. Abby gives Ash another exam to check her reflexes before saying she will be back in a few minutes with some food.   
As soon as Abby is gone, Ash tells me to help her stand. I walk around and stand between her legs, then I lean down and put my hands on her cheeks and kiss her deeply. When I pull away I tell her to put her arms around my neck and I wrap my arms around her under her armpits and lift her up. Once I have her standing, I put my hands on her hips to steady her. We just stand there forehead to forehead staring into one another's eyes for a few minutes.  
I break the silence by asking, “Are you okay?”  
She replies, “I’m fine. I could stand her looking in your eyes forever.”  
I feel my cheeks heat up and look at the floor. She lets go of my neck with one hand and lifts my chin so that I am looking her in the eyes again and then she leans in to kiss me. I reach down and cup her buttcheeks and pick her up. She wraps her legs around my waist and then she leans in and kisses me. It starts off slow and sensual but quickly progresses to a kiss full of need and want. Before we can go any further, Abby walks in with breakfast. I walk over and place Ash in the chair so that she can eat.  
Blake stops by to say good morning before he heads out on patrol. After we finished eating, Abby said that someone from physical therapy would be by to get Ash in about an hour. She also said that until she was cleared by PT that there shouldn’t be any of whatever she walked in on. I turned red and looked at the floor embarrassed. Ash on the other hand just laughed and said, “Abby why must you take away my fun.” Abby just shook her head and walked out.  
I moved the table and picked Ash up and then sat down in the chair and sat her in my lap. I just needed to hold her and keep her close. She just laid her head on my shoulder and said, “We really do need to have a conversation about what happened at Omar’s and also what is going to happen once I am released from here.”  
“I know but I’m just not ready to have that conversation yet. How about we wait until after you finish with PT and then if you still feel up to it we will discuss it then, okay?”  
She gives me that smirk and says, “Whatever you say babe.”  
We just sit here holding each other until there is a knock on the door. I say come in and in walks a hot woman with short black hair and dark eyes pushing a wheelchair. I wrap my arms around Ash a little tighter without realizing what I’m doing until I hear Ash chuckling. The woman introduces herself as Raven from PT. She says she is here to take Ash for physical therapy.  
Ash looks at me and smiles then leans in and whispers, “You don’t have anything to worry about babe. I promise to behave.” Then she looks at Raven and says, “That would be me. I’m Ash and this, this is my girlfriend Lexa. Lex can you help me out and put me in the chair for the nice lady.”  
I can’t believe it. She introduced me as her girlfriend! I stood up with Ash in my arms bridal style and walked over and sat her in the wheelchair. Before I stood up, Ash pulled me in for a kiss and said she would be back after Raven finished torturing me.  
I snapped my head up looked at Raven and said, “You better not fucking touch her. The last guy that touched her lost his head to my sword.” Raven looked at me wide eyed like I was crazy.  
Ash said, “Babe, I was just kidding. She isn’t actually going to torture me. I will be fine, she is just going to put me through a workout and see how I do. I promise, she isn’t going to hurt me.”  
“I’m coming with you to make sure.”  
Ash looked at Raven and said, “Can you give us a minute please?” She nodded and left the room. Ash then took my hand and pulled me toward her, “I’m sorry Lex I shouldn’t have said that. I wasn’t thinking. I was just joking around. I have been through PT before and it isn’t fun but it is necessary in order to get better. I will be fine but I want you to stay here. I don’t want you to see how weak I am, okay.”  
“Ash, I don’t see you as weak. I could never see you as weak. You are the strongest person I know but I would feel better if I came with you. I don’t know this person and I just got you back.”  
“Babe I will only be gone for an hour or so. How about you wheel me down there and see where I’m going to be and then you will feel better about leaving me there and when I’m finished with the workout you can help me take a shower. But only if you let me go by myself.”  
“Fine, but I’m walking you down there and I will be waiting in this room for you to return and if you aren’t back in two hours I am coming to find you.”  
Ash smirked and said, “Deal, now let’s go.”


	28. Ash

Ash  
It was cute how Lexa tightened her grip on me when the PT Raven walked in. I mean she was nice looking but nothing compared to Lexa. I introduced myself and then I introduced Lexa as my girlfriend hoping to make her a little more comfortable. It actually felt good to put a label on what was going on between us.  
Then I made a stupid mistake, I said that I would see her after my torture session. I wasn’t thinking. I was just joking around but I forgot that Lexa hasn’t really been around a lot of people to know the difference. Lexa flipped out and basically told Raven she would cut her fucking head off if she touched me. Which would have been funny if I hadn’t known she would do it. I think this scared Raven also, because I thought her eyes were going to pop out of her head.  
I had to try and explain to Lexa that it wasn’t actually torture just a hard workout that would help me heal more quickly. She wasn’t having it, now she wants to go with me. I don’t want her to though. I don’t want her to see how weak I am right now. I mean I can’t even stand up by myself. So I made a deal with Lexa, she could push me down to the gym and see where I was going to be but not stay. Then after my workout she could help me take a shower but only if she didn’t stay and watch.  
Lexa rolled me down to the gym and made Raven show her everything that I would be doing before she would leave. It was so cute how protective Lexa was of me. I have never had anyone treat me the way she does, not even Callie. I may be falling hard for her.   
After Lexa left, Raven said is your girlfriend always that scary and protective. I couldn’t help but laugh at her. I explained that it is a new relationship but yeah she is pretty protective of me but we have been through a lot in a short amount of time.  
Raven started by evaluating my balance and strength then she had me ride the stationary bike for a while and then she had me walking between the parallel bars. I can’t believe how hard it is to walk. Raven had me working out my legs for about an hour and it was tough but it felt good. She said that was enough for today but I wasn’t ready to stop. I asked if we could work out my arms as well and she reluctantly agreed but we only had about thirty minutes because she didn’t want Lexa to come looking for us. I laughed at her and said she really scared you didn’t she.  
When I returned to the room, Lexa was in a pair of basketball shorts and tank top doing pushups as fast as she could. I had forgotten how muscular she was. I think she may have gotten bigger while I was asleep. When she saw me come in she jumped up and came over and started checking me out. I said, “Babe, what are you doing?”  
“What does it look like? I’m making sure she didn’t hurt you.”  
I laughed, “I’m fine, just tired and ready for a shower. Raven, same time tomorrow?”  
Raven said, “Actually, if you're up for it I would like to work you out twice a day. Once in the morning and then again in the afternoon.”  
I replied, “Sure, the faster I can get better the faster I can get out of here.”  
Raven left and I looked at Lexa and said, “I’m ready for my shower."


	29. Lexa

Lexa  
I take Ash down to the gym and have Raven show me around before I will agree to leave Ash. On my way back to the room, I stop by to see Abby since I don’t know where to find Blake. I would rather talk to him but Abby will have to do. When I walk into her office she is on a skype call so I turn to leave but she says for me to stay that she is about finished.  
I have a seat and wait for her to finish up. I’m not really sure how to ask her what I need to know but I have to talk to someone. When she finished, she looked up and asked how things were going. I explained what had happened with Raven and then told her that Ash was expecting me to help her shower after her workout. Then I started to stutter, “I, I don’t know what she expects from me Abby. I mean, I definitely want to be with her but I don’t think I want it to be here. I would prefer our first time to be special and romantic. I want to do things right but I don’t have any idea what I’m doing.”  
Abby said, “I’m not sure what to tell you except that you will know what to do when the time comes. As far as the shower, I’m not sure what she is expecting but I agree with you that it shouldn’t be today. I will bring you a shower chair to sit in the shower so that when she gets back you can sit her in the shower and she can shower herself. Although you will still have to help her get in and out.”  
“Thanks, Abby. While we are talking, I would like to set up a nice dinner for Ash tomorrow night after her PT. Do you think you could help me set it up while she is working out? I want to order steaks from the restaurant she took me to and I would like to have a table and candles brought in and I will pick up the food and maybe some flowers or something. Does that sound like something nice? I saw it in a movie. I don’t really have any idea what I’m doing but I want her to know how I feel.”  
Abby smiled, “Lexa I think that sounds amazing. I will be glad to help you get everything set up but instead of having it in the room, I have a better idea. There is a nice little outdoor area in the courtyard of the hospital, why don’t we set it up out there. I will get Blake to string up some lights and we can put a table and chairs out there with a radio playing some soft music. It will be so romantic. Do you know how to dance?”  
“That would be awesome Abby! No, I don’t know how to dance. Why?”  
“Well, I just thought if you did after dinner you could ask her to dance. If you want I can show you how to slow dance. It is really pretty easy.”  
“That would be great Abby. Thanks for helping me with this and make sure not to say anything to Ash. I want it to be a surprise.”  
I felt great after talking to Abby. I was so excited about dinner tomorrow that I went back to the room and put on my workout clothes and went for a quick run then did some crunches and was doing my pushups when Raven brought Ash back. She looked tired so I walked over and began checking her out to make sure she was okay. Raven said she did well and wants to work her out twice a day. Ash seemed happy about that because the sooner she gets better the sooner we can get out of here.  
Once Raven leaves, Ash smirks at me and says she is ready for her shower. I laugh at her because I think she is expecting something different from what I have planned. I took off my shirt and walked over and scooped her up and carried her into the bathroom. I sat her down on the counter and went to start the shower. I smiled when I saw the chair sitting there.  
I walked over and stood between Ash’s legs, she was just staring at me smiling. I said, “What are you staring at?”  
Ash replied, “I am just admiring your abs, and arms. Hell, just thinking how beautiful you are.”  
I see my face turning red in the mirror behind Ash. I reach for the hem of her shirt and slowly lift it over her head, leaving her in her bra. I stand back and admire her now. Even though she has been in a coma she still looks amazing. Her abs might not be as well defined as they once were but she still looks amazing. She tries to cover herself with her arms so I can’t see her. I say, “Why are you covering up?”  
She looks down at the floor and says, “I don’t really want you to see me like this, not after seeing your body. I look horrible, my abs are gone, I can barely stand on my own…”  
I grab her chin and make her look at me, “Stop! You still look amazing to me. It won’t take you long to get back into shape. Now let’s get you a shower.”  
She grabs me behind the neck and pulls me in for a passionate kiss, wrapping her legs around me. She then begins to kiss my neck and runs her fingers down my back and under my bra. I pull away before she can take it off. I say, “Ash...we need to...slow down. As much as I want you, I don’t want our first time to be in the bathroom at the hospital. You are worth the wait and I want to do things with you right.”  
She laughs at this and says, “This is payback for the night before the mission isn’t it?”  
“What, no. I have had four months to think about things and I want it to be special. This isn’t a joke to me. I think I'm falling in love with you and....”  
She interrupts me, “What, you think this is a joke for me?”  
“Ash, no. That’s not what I’m saying at all. What I’m trying to say, apparently very badly, is that I love you and I want us to take things slow like you said and do things right so that we can build a lasting relationship. What I’m saying is that I want to be with you.”  
All of a sudden, she grabs me and pulls me in for a kiss. It is intense and special, it feels different somehow. When she pulls back, she looks me in the eyes and says, “God help me, I love you too. As much as I have tried not to, I do. Now finish undressing me so I can get a shower and then I want to snuggle with my girlfriend and watch some TV.”  
I smile and say, “I will never get tired of hearing you call me your girlfriend.” I finish undressing her and it takes all of my will power not to take her right there on the bathroom counter, she just looks so amazing. I pick her up and place her in the chair in the shower.  
She just looks at me and says, “You were never planning on making a move on me today were you? You already had this chair in here waiting on me, you little shit.”  
I laugh, “I told you, I have had four months to think about our first time and no it is not going to be in a hospital shower. Sorry to disappoint you.” I hand her a wash rag, soap and point to the shampoo and conditioner. I tell her to take her time and let me know if she needs help that I will be right outside the door.  
Once Ash is finished with her shower, I help her put on some basketball shorts and a tank top. I sit her in a chair and brush her hair out and then braid it down her back. I go grab us some dinner and bring it back to the room so we can eat before we get comfortable and watch a movie. Before I know it, Raven is knocking on the door. I get up and tell her that I will bring Ash down to the gym in ten minutes. We apparently overslept.  
While Ash was with Raven working out, Blake and I were hanging the lights around the courtyard. Then we brought out a table and chairs for us to eat on and then a small table for the radio. Once everything looked perfect, Blake turned on the radio to a slow song and said, “Let’s get you ready for your first date.”  
I just looked at him and said, “What are you talking about?”  
“Abby said you needed to learn how to dance, so I’m going to teach you!”  
About an hour and a half later, I felt pretty confident about my dancing skills. Tonight was going to be perfect. I had already ordered the dinner and it was going to be delivered while Ash was at PT. Raven has agreed to help Ash with her shower and get her dressed in the clothes that I was going to leave out for her. I told Ash that I had to help Blake by translating for him and I would see her after her afternoon PT session.  
Then I did something I absolutely hate, I went shopping. I made Blake go with me to help me pick out something nice to wear. I ended up buying a pair of tight black distressed jeans with a slim dressy white V-neck tank top and finished the outfit with a black short leather jacket. I add a pair of mid cut biker boots. Next Blake says I should get my haircut. It has been forever since I have had one and the last one was when I had it shaved. It has grown out quite a bit and is getting longer than I like.   
Blake took me to a barber shop in town, where I had the sides shaved but left the top longer so that I could make it kind of stand up and look sort of messy. I have to admit, I look good. Now I just need to get Ash a small gift but I don’t know what. I ask Blake his opinion, should I just get flowers or something else?  
He wasn’t much help, he said both. Of course, he said he didn’t know what to get her. I sent him to get the flowers while I tried to figure out something else. I thought about jewelry but I don’t really know if she likes jewelry or not so I decided to go to the knife store. I decided to get her a knife and have it engraved. I decided to go with a black k-bar 7 inch blade with shoulder holster and then had the blade engraved.  
I meet up with Blake and we head back. The plan is for me to get dressed in Abby’s office and then go to the courtyard where I will wait for Blake to bring Ash to me. I am so freaking nervous. I have never done anything like this before and I want it to be perfect.


	30. Ash

Ash  
When I get back from my morning PT session, Lexa informs me that she has to go with Blake into town this afternoon and translate for him. She goes on to say that Raven is going to help me with my shower after this evening's PT session and she would see me for dinner.   
Something is up with Lexa, she is acting weird. She never leaves the hospital, not since I woke up and she is letting Raven help me shower. She is up to something, I just don’t know what. I trust her though, I mean she told me she loved me and I believe her. So I will play her game and wait and see what she has up her sleeve.  
After Lexa leaves, I sit and watch TV. It is crazy how attached I have become to this girl in such a short amount of time. She has only been gone a couple of hours but I miss her terribly. I’m starting to go stir crazy in this room by myself when Raven shows up to take me to PT. Good, at least now time will go by quickly.   
She takes me to the gym and we go through my workout. I can’t wait to finish the workout because I know after it I will be able to see Lexa. I workout hard because I want to be able to take her away from here soon. Raven surprises me by saying that I am strong enough to walk with a cane now. I hate having to use it but it is better than that stupid wheel chair.   
Raven walks me back to my room and helps me in the shower. Once I’m finished, she helps me get dressed. Instead of my normal bed clothes she has me put on some jeans and a nice blouse and my boots. I ask her what’s going on? All she says is that Lexa told her to dress me in these clothes and I don’t want to piss her off so…  
Just as I finish putting on my boots, Blake walks in and says, “Hey, are you ready?”  
I look at him and say, “Blake, what the hell is going on?”  
He shakes his head and says, “Ash just be patient. I’m here to take you to meet Lexa and that’s all I’m going to say because she scares me as much or more than you do.”  
I just laugh at him and grab the cane and say, “Fine, let’s go then.”  
He walks with me down the hallway and out into the courtyard. I can’t believe it, there are lights strung up around a small table set for two. Standing by the table is Lex and she looks amazing. She has had a hair cut and she is wearing these black jeans that fit her just right and she is holding a beautiful bouquet of flowers. I don’t know what to say. I look at Blake and he smiles and tells me to have fun.  
Lexa walks over and says, “Thank you Blake, I will take it from here.” Then she leans in and kisses my cheek as Blake walks away. “Hey, Babe you are walking. That’s great.”  
I reply, “I guess, but I have to use this stupid cane. Babe, what’s all this?”  
She takes my hand and leads me over to the table and pulls out the chair for me. She then says, “These are for you,” as she hands me the flowers. Then she walks over to a small table and turns on some soft music.  
When she comes back over to the table she says, “Ash, I know that I have already said that I love you but I also wanted to show you that I am all in with you. I will follow you anywhere and I will always have your six.”   
Then she removes the lid over the plate in front of me to reveal a big T-bone steak and baked potato from the restaurant I took her to. I can’t help it. I start to cry, I’m just so overwhelmed. She immediately comes and kneels beside me and asks what is wrong. All I can say is, “Nothing, Lex. Everything is perfect, you are perfect and I don’t deserve you. Thank you for all of this. It is amazing.”  
She replies with a smirk, “Oh, I’m just getting started. Let’s eat.”  
I can't help but laugh at her. I haven't seen this side of her before. Come to think about it, I really don’t know a lot about her other than I am falling hard for her. We eat and talk about all sorts of things. We talk about her growing up in the orphanage and about my childhood as an army brat. We actually have a lot in common, in that we didn’t have any friends growing up. We spend the next couple hours just talking and getting to know one another better outside of the battlefield.  
She gets up and walks around to my side of the table and holds out her hand and says, “My lady, may I have this dance?”  
I look up at her and say, “Yes you may.” I take her hand and she pulls me close. She puts her hands on my waist and I put my arms around her neck and we begin to dance. I think to myself, this girl has some moves. We dance for a few songs and then she spins me and dips me.   
She holds me there and looks me in the eyes and says, “Ash, I love you.” and then she kisses me deeply. Once she breaks the kiss, she sits me back in my chair and then rings a bell. I have no idea what she is up to now but then Blake walks in carrying a tray that he sits down on the table and then walks away. Lexa lifts the lid on the tray and there sits the biggest banana split I have ever seen.   
I can’t help but laugh and say, “Babe, this is amazing. How did you even get all of this planned? You know what I don’t care. This is the best date I have ever been on.”  
She replies, “I have one more surprise.” She pulls out a box and slides it across the table. “I know this isn’t a dirt bike but I wanted to get you something since you have given me so much.”  
I take the box and open it. Inside is a 7 inch black k-bar tactical knife with shoulder holster. When I pull it out of the holster, I see that the blade has an inscription on it written in purple. It says, ‘To my love, I will always have your six!’ I don’t know what to say so I stand up and use the table to balance myself and walk to her and sit in her lap and kiss her.


	31. Lexa

Lexa  
The dinner went better than I expected. Ash looked great and she was walking using a cane. We ate and danced and talked and in the end she said it was the best date she had ever been on. As we walked down the hallway back to the room holding hands, Ash looked at me and said, “Thank you for the best date ever. You are amazing and I don’t want to ruin the rest of the night but I really think we should have that talk we keep putting off. I don’t want to keep anything from you and I really need to tell you about Callie.”  
I smiled at her and replied, “I don’t think anything could ruin this night, Ash. I am curious about this Callie person though because you said her name when Omar had you. You said that it was okay if he touched you because you deserved it because of what you let happen to Callie. I didn’t think much about it then because you were so out of it but now that you mentioned her name…”  
She interrupts me, “Lex, I’m sorry about that and I’m sorry about everything I put you through that night and I have some questions about what happened but I really need to tell you about my past. I want you to know everything so when we get back to the room and ready for bed I’m going to tell you the story. All I ask is that once I start, you let me finish before you say anything.”  
“Sure, just know that I love you and this won’t change because of something in your past.”  
When we returned to the room, I helped Ash change and then changed myself. I got Ash situated in bed and then told her I would be right back. I walked into the hallway and called Blake. He answered on the second ring, “What’s up? You calling to brag?”  
“What, no. I told you we were waiting on that. I need another favor, Ash wants to have a talk about Callie and I feel like it is going to be tough on her so I thought maybe you would have some alcohol. I’ve seen on TV that people tend to drink when they are going to have a difficult conversation so…”  
He laughed and said, “You have been watching way too much TV, Lexa. But lucky for you I do have a bottle of tequila. I will be there in about five minutes.”  
“Thanks, I owe you.” I waited a few minutes and Blake came and handed me the bottle. He went on to tell me to take it easy on it since I had never really drank before.  
When I walk back into the room, Ash is sitting on the side of the bed staring at the door. She asks, “Where did you run off to? I thought you weren’t coming back.”  
“What? Why would you think I wasn’t coming back? I told you, sweetie, I’m all in. You can’t get rid of me that easily.” I held up the bottle and said, “I just went to get this. I thought it might help, at least it’s what they do in the movies when they have something difficult to discuss.”  
Now she is laughing, “Babe, you have been watching too much television. Although, I will take a shot of that.”  
“Yeah, Yeah that’s what Blake said too. What else was I supposed to do for the last four months besides it has helped me learn some social interaction.”  
“Sure, whatever you say, babe. Just get up here and give me the bottle.”  
I do as I’m told and crawl in bed beside her. She takes a big swig from the bottle and then passes it to me. I do the same, but unlike her I make a face and cough. It doesn’t taste great, but it’s not bad. It does however burn all the way down to my stomach. She laughs at the face I make and asks if I have ever drank before? I tell her no, and she tells me to have another swig before she takes the bottle back and guzzles it. She downed about a quarter of the bottle before setting it down beside the bed. She tells me to lay down so she can snuggle up beside me. She lays her head on my chest and asks if I am ready.  
I say, “Sweetie, we don’t have to do this. I don’t need to know everything as long as I know that you trust me and love me. If it is too hard to talk about, I understand.”  
She tilts her head up and kisses me on the lips, “Babe, I want to tell you and you need to know. So I’m going to start and remember not to interrupt because I want to get it all out.” I nod and she takes another drink before laying back on my chest.  
“Ok, here goes…  
’I met Callie Johnston my freshman year of high school. It was the first day of basketball tryouts and I was the new girl in school, again. We had just started scrimmaging. It was last year’s varsity starting five against five of the new players, one of which was me. I was holding my own against the starting center from last year. I mean I am almost six foot tall but what they didn’t know was I was fast and could dribble.  
The point guard passed it into the center, and she faked left and then went right but I didn’t go for it. When she went up for the shot, I grabbed it out of the air and headed down the court for the layup. Apparently, the girl didn’t like being shown up by a freshman and fouled me as I made the layup. Unfortunately for Callie, she was walking behind the backboard when I was fouled from behind and I went crashing into her.  
I was so embarrassed, I landed on top of her hard. So hard in fact, our foreheads crashed together and busted both of our eyebrows. That was the beginning of the end for me. It took me three weeks to get up the courage to ask her out but when I did, she said yes, and we dated all through high school. We were inseparable, I was the star basketball player and she was the most beautiful cheerleader.  
Our plan after high school was for her to go to college and I was joining the Navy, but we were going to make it work. We did too, she was in school and I was on my first tour overseas. We talked as much as possible on skype and wrote to each other daily. Everything was going according to our plan. I was going to stay in the Navy until she finished college and then we were going to get married and start a family. Life was good, until it wasn’t.  
During my second tour, which was during her senior year, I could feel things changing. She wasn’t writing as much and when we talked, she seemed distracted. When I surprised her, showing up for her graduation, I was the one who was surprised. When graduation was over, I walked up behind her in my dress uniform and wrapped my arms around her while she was talking with my best friend, Robby. That is when I realized she was bigger than I remembered but she wasn’t fat. She was pregnant. I couldn’t believe it. Now everything made sense. I didn’t hang around, I ran.  
I could hear her calling after me, but I just couldn’t face her, not right now. She caught up to me at my car and said we needed to talk. All I could say was, “you think!” I told her I was going to go home and visit my mom to come by when she finished whatever she had planned but I had to be on a plane at five the next morning. I was only able to get a 48-hour leave.  
I was devastated, we were supposed to start a family together not this way whatever this is. I showed up at my mom’s crying. She had no idea I was stateside and was happy to see me until she saw I was upset. When I told her what was wrong, she said I’m sorry honey, I thought you knew. I couldn’t believe it, my mom knew and never thought to tell me. I should have stayed in the middle east.  
About an hour later the doorbell rang. When I answered it, Callie was crying. She started by saying she was so sorry. She should have told me when it happened, but she said she was worried that I would lose my focus and get hurt. It made sense but I didn’t care. I just wanted to know who and why?  
She explained that she had been at a party and had been drinking a lot. Robby was with her looking out for her, but she had to go to the bathroom. While she was trying to find Robby when she was finished some guy pushed her into a bedroom and raped her. She said it wasn’t Robby’s fault but he blames himself. Now I felt like an ass, I thought she had cheated on me instead something horrible happened to her and she felt she couldn’t tell me. I was furious, with myself for not being here to protect her, with Robby for not keeping her safe and at the guy who raped her. I would find him and kill him.  
We spent the rest of the day and all night holding each other and talking after she talked me out of killing Robby and going to find her rapist. We came up with a new plan. I would finish my tour; I only had a couple of months left and then I would come home, and we would get married and raise the baby together. Everything was going to work out.  
The next morning, Callie drove me to the airport, and we said goodbye again. I felt good, I could do this. I could finish my tour and come home to raise a kid, like we planned. So that’s what I did, I finished my tour and went home to Callie. Instead of happiness, I once again found my heart crushed this time for good.  
When I got off the plane, I expected to be greeted by Callie and my family only I wasn’t. I was met by my mom and I could tell it wasn’t good news. I immediately asked where Callie was. She told me that after I left, Callie started having a hard time with the pregnancy and Robby was there for her when I couldn’t be. Mom told me that Callie and the baby boy were fine but that her and Robby had gotten married and moved to Fresno where Robby had found a job.  
I was crushed, my best friend had not only let my girlfriend get raped, he took her from me while I was serving my country. I started drinking a lot and getting into fights. I went to jail more than once for assault, hell at one point I contemplated suicide. That’s when I was approached by the CIA about working undercover. They were impressed with my service record and I found out later that my mom had reached out to them because she was worried about me and thought that if I could focus on something other than Callie that I would get over her.  
So, I have spent the last five years working deep cover opps and building a wall around my heart. I was betrayed by the two people I trusted and loved the most, that is why I don’t trust anyone but myself and I swore off relationships.’  
Ash took a deep breath and then continued, “That is until you walked into Alex’s compound, I knew then that I was in trouble. I tried to keep you at a distance, but after the fight in the valley...well that’s when I knew that my walls were cracking and fast, too fast. Then when Omar took me, I thought I would never get to see you again or to tell you how I felt about you. I swore to myself then that if I got out of there, I was going to tell you everything especially how I felt. When you showed up at Omar’s, I wanted to be mad at you for coming but I couldn’t be because I would have done the same thing. Now do you understand?”  
I waited a few minutes before I spoke. I wanted to make sure she was finished. I guess I waited too long and she looked up at me and asked if I was okay? I smiled down at her and then leaned down and kissed her before answering her question.  
“No, I’m not okay. I hate that they hurt you like that and if I ever run into either one of them, God help them...but yes I understand now. I hope you know that I will never do anything to hurt you. I will always protect you to the best of my ability and I will always have your six.”  
Ash looked back up at me and said, “I know you will never intentionally hurt me or let me get hurt. I will always have your six too babe. Now I have a few questions for you about what happened at Omar’s.”  
“Fine, but I’m going to need another drink before answering any questions.”  
She laughed and handed me the bottle. I took a big swig and said ask away. First she wanted to know how I was able to call in a medivac chopper without blowing our cover. I told her that was easy, I didn’t leave anyone alive that way no one would find out we were reduced by the military. She looked at me like I was joking and said seriously? Yep, that way our cover stayed intact.   
She said I was going to ask how but I guess that isn’t really important. Instead she asked me why I cut off Omar’s head. I told her what I had told Blake. I did it to make a statement so that everyone would know not to fuck with you or me. But to be honest, his head wasn’t the only thing I cut off. There is something that I need to tell you while we are laying everything on the table.  
Remember when I said that the first few months after the bombing of the school I stayed in solitary because I wouldn’t believe what they were telling me? I told myself I would never tell anyone what happened during this time but I want to be as honest with you as you have with me but please don’t tell anyone else what I’m about to tell you. Well during that time I was tortured both physically and mentally. I was whipped, beaten, kept up for days at a time, waterboarded and just about anything else you can think of. But the thing that bothered me the most was the visits from Omar. I could take the beatings and the torture but when he would touch me...I couldn’t fight back because I was chained up. The hardest thing was to shut down my mind but that is the only way I knew to stay sane but the hate just continued to build. So when he had you chained up and said he was going to have his way with you, all that hate made me snap. I should have just shot him and gotten it over with but I needed to make him suffer for what he had done not only to me but you and who knows how many others. That’s the real reason I cut off his head.  
I could feel Ash’s tears wetting my shirt, I said, “Please don’t cry. I’m fine and most importantly, I have you now. All of that is in the past and I just want to move on to a future with you.”  
Ash looked up, “I’m sorry, I can’t help it. I hate that you had to experience any of the things you have had to. I promise from now on things are going to be different for us. I do have just one more question though before we go to bed, how were you able to bring in Ahmed and all his people?”  
“I thought Blake told you this already, but it was easy. I just walked through the front gate and asked Reed and Jose to watch my back. I walked in to see Ahmed, showed him the video on your phone of Zahar’s confession, then threw Omar’s head at him before shooting him with a tranq dart. Reed, Jose and I kept him locked up until Blake and his guys secured the compound. I knew if I could bring in Ahmed that once you woke up we would be free and that’s all I want.”  
“I have to say, I’m very impressed with your tactical abilities among other things. I mean who knew that you could dance.” She said laughing.  
I smirked, “Oh, I have moves that you have yet to see. Just wait, I’m just getting started.”


	32. Ash

I don’t know what to say and I’m a little coked up but manage, “Thank you sir. I was just doing my job, sir.”  
He moved to stand in front of Lexa and said, “Lexa Trikru it is my honor to present to you for exceptional service the Navy Distinguished Civilian Service Award Medal, for wounds suffered in combat the Purple Heart and for heroism and valor in combat the Bronze Star with “V” Device during the battle of the valley.”  
Lexa said, “Thank you, sir. I was just protecting the people I was fighting beside.”  
Commander Jaha looked at us and said that if we ever needed anything to let him know and if Lexa wanted to join the military he would make it happen. I thanked them both and asked if we could be dismissed. I saluted and turned to walk out with Lexa behind me. Once outside, I turned to Lexa and hugged her and told her how proud of her I was. Then I said we needed to hurry and go get changed because I had a surprise for her.Ash  
It felt good to finally get everything out. Now I feel like I have finally let go of Callie and the hurt she caused me. I am ready to move forward with Lexa. That date she planned was amazing and it’s going to be hard for me to top it but I have something in mind, once we get the okay to get out of here. Until then, I need to focus on my PT and getting stronger. I’m glad that Lex trusts me enough to share what she went through but it just makes me mad when I think about it.  
I woke up before Lexa did, so I decided to try and get dressed on my own so that she could sleep. It took awhile but I managed. I woke her up and told her that I was headed to PT and then I needed to talk to Abby so I may be later than normal getting back to the room. She insisted on walking me to the gym before she went on her morning run.   
After I finished my PT with Raven, I went to see Abby in her office. I needed her help with my plan. I told her what I had in mind. After Lexa’s swearing in as a US citizen next week I want to take her away for the weekend. Raven said I was strong enough and that if everything went well with the trip she would release me and we could go home.  
I told her my plan was for us to fly to Dubai and get the royal suite at the hotel Burj Al Arab. I asked her if she could set up the flight and hotel and gave her my credit card. I also told her that when she booked the hotel to book a couples massage in the room and to have flowers and a huge dinner set up when we arrived. I want to give Lexa the royal treatment. Abby just laughed at me and said that she was glad that I had finally gotten over Callie.  
The next few days seemed to drag on, I guess because I was excited about the trip and it was hard to keep the secret from Lexa. Finally it was the day of the swearing in. I told Lex that I would meet her in Jaha’s office after PT. I wanted to surprise her and show up in my dress uniform. The swearing in was going to be held in Commander Jaha’s office since Lexa was the only one being sworn in. It would be a small ceremony with just Abby, Blake and I attending.  
When I walked into Commander Jaha’s office, I was surprised to see the Secretary of the Navy standing there talking with Lexa. I stopped and saluted. I think it took Lexa by surprise that I saluted and that I was in my dress blues. Her jaw dropped open and I couldn’t help but smile. Even using a cane, I still looked damn good in my uniform. What I didn’t understand was why the Secretary was here.  
I walked up and stood at attention beside Lexa and said, “Sir, I wasn’t expecting to see you here. I thought Commander Jaha was swearing Lexa in.”  
He replied, “At ease, Lieutenant Commander Fletcher. That was the original plan but after hearing about all this young woman has done, I wanted to meet her in person. Plus, there is something that I need to give you.”  
I looked at Lexa and she just shrugged her shoulders. She didn’t know what to think with all the formalities. She was used to just being around Abby and Blake. They didn’t require all the conduct that was required for the Secretary of the Navy. I said, “Sir, I’m not sure what you mean. This is supposed to be a swearing in ceremony for Lexa’s citizenship. Has something changed?”  
Commander Jaha spoke up, “Why doesn’t everyone have a seat and we will begin.”  
Abby, Blake, Lexa and I took a seat. Commander Jaha asked Lexa to stand and come to the front. She did, so she was standing in front of both Jaha and the Secretary. Jaha said, “Lexa, do you know the oath you are to recite?”  
Lexa replied, “Yes, sir. I do.”  
Jaha said, “It is my honor to oversee the swearing in of this young woman, Lexa Trikru, who has sacrificed so much for a country she hasn’t even seen. She has shown her loyalty to those she served with and took a bullet in order to save someone she barely knew. Her actions have shown beyond a shadow of a doubt that she is worthy of becoming a citizen of the United States of America. Now Lexa will you now recite the oath.”  
“Yes, sir. I hereby declare, on oath, that I Lexa Trikru absolutely and entirely renounce and abjure all allegiance and fidelity to any foregin prince, potentate, state, or sovereignty, of whom of which I have heretofore been a subject or citizen; that I will support and defend the Constitution and laws of the United States of America against all enemies, foreign and domestic; that I will bear true faith and allegiance to the same; that I will bear arms on behalf of the United States when required by law; that I will perform noncombatant service in the Armed Forces of the United States when required by law; that I will perform work of national importance under civilian direction when required by the law; and that I take this obligation freely, without any mental reservation or purpose of evasion; so help me God.”  
Jaha said, “It is my pleasure to welcome you as a citizen of the United States of America. Here is your passport and thank you for your service. Now Lieutenant Commander Fletcher, will you please join us up here.”  
I have no idea what is going on but I join Lexa at the front. Once I am standing by Lexa the Secretary of the Navy steps up and says, “Lieutenant Commander Ashley Fletcher it is my honor to present to you for extraordinary heroism the Navy Cross, for heroism in a combat zone the Bronze Star and for wounds suffered in combat, the Purple Heart.”  
When we get back to our room, I tell her to pack a bag with enough clothes for the weekend and to put on something comfortable. She did as I asked and then helped me out of my uniform and into a pair of jeans and t-shirt. She grabbed our bags and followed me outside where Abby was waiting to take us to the airport.


	33. Lexa

I am so nervous for the ceremony but when Ash walked in, in her dress uniform I forgot everything else but her. She looks so good in that uniform with all of her medals. She immediately stands at attention when she sees who I am talking with. He is apparently the Secretary of the Navy. I didn’t know, he just came in and started talking to me.  
He said he had heard a lot about me and wanted to meet the person who would take a bullet for someone they just met and then continue to fight and save more men before saving Lieutenant Commander Fletcher from a land mine explosion. He went on to say that he had served with Ash on her first tour. It was weird to see Ash being so formal.  
The ceremony was pretty quick but then the Secretary asked Ash to come down and he awarded her with three medals and then he awarded me with three as well. I couldn’t believe they would award me anything since I wasn’t even a US citizen when I completed the acts.  
Ash hurried me out as soon as we were finished and said we had to hurry that she had a surprise for me. When we got back to the room, she had me pack a bag and change into comfortable clothes. Then we went outside to where Abby was waiting in a jeep. I threw our bags in the back and crawled into the back seat.  
Once we were on the road, I asked, “Where are we going, Ash?”  
She said, “We have a plane to catch.”  
“What? Are you even cleared to leave?”  
Abby speaks up, “Do you really think I would be driving you if she wasn’t medically cleared to travel. There is one thing though, she is not to walk around without her cane and she needs to take it slow. I’m counting on you to make sure she behaves. If everything goes smoothly this weekend, I can work on getting you both cleared to head stateside.”  
“Abby, you can count on me to make sure she behaves. Would someone tell me where we are going?”  
Ash smiles, “We are going to Dubai for the weekend. It’s my turn to surprise you and top our first date with an even better second date.”  
I laugh, “I didn’t know it was a competition. I just wanted to do something nice for you. Now you realize I have never been on a plane before, right?”  
“Yes, I am aware but you will be fine. I will be right beside you.”  
Ash laughed and said, “Oh, I forgot to tell you that you can’t take any sort of weapons on the plane so you will need to leave all your knives with Abby.”  
“What?”  
She smiled, “Yep, go ahead and take them off and leave them in the car. We will be fine, Dubai is safe and I know you can take care of yourself without weapons.”  
“Fine.” By the time we pull up in front of the airport, I have taken off all my knives and left them in the back seat of the car and given Abby instructions on where to put them once she gets back to the hospital. Abby and Ash both laugh when they see the stack of knives in the back seat. We say goodbye to Abby and I grab our bags.  
We walk in and check in at the ticket counter, then we go through security and head to the gate. We have about an hour before our flight so we find a seat near the window so we can watch the planes land and take off. I look at Ash and she smiles. I smile back and ask her what flying is like. She laughs, you flew in a chopper and that is more scary than a plane. Yeah, but I was more worried about you so I didn’t notice anything else. She tells me not to worry that she will be right there with me.  
It’s not long before we board since Ash has pulled out all the stops and we are in first class. Once we board, I place our bags in the overhead bin and take my seat next to the window. It isn’t long until a woman comes by and asks if we would like a drink. Ash orders her a beer and I just get soda. Next there is a safety talk and then we are ready for take off. I’m nervous but excited, this is what I have always wanted, to be able to see other places and the fact that I found Ash and she is with me makes it even better.  
Ash said it would be about a three hour flight, so we could either take a nap or watch a movie. The pilot came over the intercom and told us the current temperature in Dubai was 99 degrees and the weekend was forecasted to be sunny and hot. He went on to say something else but the plane started moving and I quit listening. I had a death grip on the armrests. Ash looked at me then took my hand in hers and told me to breath. She said the scariest part would be the takeoff and then the landing.  
She was right, once we were airborne everything calmed down. We decided to watch one of the free movies. It was what Ash called a romcom, which apparently meant romantic comedy. About twenty minutes into the movie, Ash laid her head on my shoulder and ten minutes after that she was snoring in my ear. I finished the movie and then spent the rest of the flight looking out the window. It was amazing watching the clouds go by. I put in my headphones and listened to music. The landing wasn’t as bad as I thought it would be.  
Once on the ground, we waited for the all clear and then I grabbed our bags before we exited the plane. It didn’t take us long to get through the airport and out to the taxi. The driver asked where to and Ash said Burj Al Arab Jumeirah. I asked Ash if she had ever been to Dubai before and she said no. That surprised me for some reason. I guess I just assumed she had been everywhere.  
As we drove to the hotel, I was amazed at how tall and shiny the buildings were. I had never seen buildings over about four stories tall but these were huge. Then we came to the ocean. I had never seen the ocean before, it was amazing. The was crystal clear blue as far as you could see. I looked at Ash and she was staring at me. I asked, “Why are you staring at me?”  
She smiled and said, “I am just watching you. I enjoy seeing things for the first time with you. That is one reason I wanted to come here. It is somewhere I haven't been and I have heard they have just about everything here, from snow skiing to waterskiing and everything in between. First thing tomorrow though we are going shopping.”  
“What? No, Ash I don’t want to go shopping. You know I hate shopping.”  
She laughs, “Stop whining. We need to get swimsuits so we can enjoy the beautiful ocean you are staring so intently at. Plus, the mall here has a better variety of clothing and you are going to need more clothes when we head home next week.”  
“Why? What’s wrong with the clothes I have? Wait, did you say when we head home?”  
“Yes, I did. We are going to call my mom this weekend and tell her that we will be coming to stay with her for a while, until we figure out what’s next for us.”  
“Are you serious, you are taking me home to meet your mom? I don’t know if I’m ready for that, what if she doesn’t like me?”  
“Babe, calm down. My mom will love you, you will see. Right now let’s go check in and go to the room for dinner.”  
We walk into this hotel and it is huge. Ash walks up to the desk and gives her name and they immediately have someone take our bags and show us to a private elevator. When we get to the room it’s like walking into a royal palace. There is a grand staircase that leads upstairs but before I can go explore the room a man introduces himself as Michael our butler for the weekend. He shows us around the room.  
This place is crazy. There is a huge bed in the bedroom with like a thousand pillows. The bathroom is bigger than the room we have been staying in and has a jacuzzi and a shower that has five heads. The balcony off the bedroom has an infinity pool that looks like it just falls off the side of the building. The view is amazing, you can see the ocean surrounding the hotel and then the skyline of the city. Michael then shows us to the dining room where there is a full buffet of food ranging from steaks to tacos and everything in between. There is a candle lit table set for two on the balcony with a bouquet of flowers and a bottle of Alquimia Reserva de Don Adolfo Extra Añejo Tequila with a bowl of cut limes.  
After Michael finished giving us the tour, he said that we can reach him by dialing 9 on the phone. He informs us that the chef will be her in the morning to cook whatever we want. Ash told Michael to make it brunch around noon instead that we wanted to sleep in before heading out shopping.  
He left and Ash walked over to me and said, “So what do you think? This place is pretty amazing right?”  
“Holy shit, Ash. I can’t believe you did all of this.”  
She laughs, “Well, I wanted to do something special for you.”  
Now I laugh, “Oh, now I get it. You did all of this just so you can get into my pants, because I said that I wanted it to be special.”  
She smirks, “Well...did it work?”  
“You idiot! It didn’t have to be this elaborate, just not the bathroom of a hospital room.”  
“I know but I wanted to do this for you. I want to spoil you and show you how I feel. I want you to know that I do trust you even with my heart. Now, let’s eat. I’m starving.”  
As we finish eating the sun is just beginning to set. We move from the table to a cabana bed by the pool to watch the sunset. Ash brings the tequila and limes over with us. She looks at me and says, “I’m going to show you the right way to drink tequila. This is a very good tequila not the cheap stuff you got from Blake. You probably won’t need the limes but there here just in case.” She pours two shots in glasses and hands one to me before telling me that the lime is to chase the shot if I don’t like the taste of the liquor.  
She then holds up her glass and says, “To fresh starts and new beginnings, cheers.”  
She clicks her glass to mine and then shoots the liquor down. I do the same. She is right this time it tastes amazing and doesn’t burn all the way down. I reach for the bottle and pour two more. We sit here and drink a few more while the sunsets. I see a remote laying on the table and pick it up to see if I can find some music. I want to dance. I find a slow song and get up and ask Ash to dance.  
For the next half hour we dance to one song after the next. By now the tequila has kicked in and I have forgotten how nervous I am about taking our relationship to the next level. I mean, I don’t really have any idea what I’m doing. I finally decide to just come out and tell Ash that I’m kind of scared because I don’t know what I’m doing.  
She smiles and says, “Lex don’t worry, just do what feels comfortable to you. Just let it happen.”  
“But what if…” I don’t get to finish the sentence before she kisses me deeply. Suddenly I forget about all the insecurities and just kiss her back. We continue to sway to the music as we kiss. My hands start to travel down her body and hers do the same. When I reach her firm butt, I lift her up and her legs immediately wrap around my waist. I begin kissing her neck and then take one of her boobs in my mouth over her shirt. I walk her over to the cabana bed and gently lay her down. I straddle her legs so that my core is on hers. I reach down and pull off my shirt and as I do so she reaches up and pulls me toward her. I lean down and begin to nibble on her ear, then trail kisses down her neck. She takes my small, firm boobs in her hands and begins to massage them through my bra.  
The next thing I know, Ash has flipped me so that now I am on the bottom and she has her shirt off. I can’t help but stare at her tight stomach, these last few weeks of PT have really paid off. I run my fingers lightly down her six pack and then grab the front of her jeans and pull her to me. I grab the bottom of her sports bra and pull it off and gasp as I cupped her with my hands. They were soft and warm. I could feel myself getting wet and the butterflies were going crazy in my stomach. Her nipples were hard and I took them between my fingers and gently pulled them. Ash moaned and it drove me crazy. I pulled her down so that I could kiss her lips and then her nipples.   
She pulled me into a sitting position so that she could remove my bra and then unbuttoned my shorts and took them and my boxers off in one swift move. I was a little embarrassed laying there completely nude while she was just staring at me. She stood up and unbuttoned her jeans and slowly took them off before laying down beside me. She was looking me in the eyes while her fingers drew slow circles on my abs. She was driving me insane.  
Finally she asked, “Are you okay?”  
“Yes, why? Am I doing something wrong?”  
She smiled, “No, I just want to make sure you are comfortable with everything.”  
I start kissing her neck and massaging her boobs with my hand, then I take her other one in my mouth and use my tongue to circle her nipple. Her hands trailed down the sides of my body and then across my stomach where she paused and looked at me asking for permission. I took her cheek in my hand and pulled her into a passionate kiss as she slid her finger down to my clit and began massaging it. I couldn’t help but let out a moan, she was driving me crazy. I decided to follow her lead and positioned myself so that I could do the same for her. We lay there pleasuring each other, I could feel myself getting close. I leaned in and kissed her neck as she slid a finger inside me and began moving it in and out. It felt so good, my stomach started contracting and I was so close but I wanted her to come with me so I mimicked her motions and before long she was screaming and I was biting her shoulder to keep from screaming. Once we were both finished we just lay in each other's arms.  
She looked at me and asked, “Are you okay?”  
I smiled and said, “That was amazing. How was it for you? Did I do okay?”  
She laughed and said, “You did great babe.”  
We laid there a few minutes and then Ash started kissing my neck and then sucking on my nipples. I looked down and smiled at her while running my fingers through her hair. She smiled back and said, “Ready for round two?”  
I smirked, “Thought you’d never ask.”  
She kisses her way down to my core before looking up, silently asking if it was ok. I nodded and then she licked my clit. Holy hell it felt amazing. Her tongue was soft and warm and I could feel my juices begin to flow again. She started with slow circles around my clit with her tongue, then she gradually getting faster and faster until I was so close, then she inserted her finger and started making a come here motion with her finger inside me hitting a certain spot and then I grabbed her head and came so hard my back arched and I wrapped my legs around her and road out the orgasm. When I was finished she slowly kissed her way back up my body to end on my lips with a deep kiss.  
Once I caught my breath, I flipped Ash so that I was on top and said, “My turn!” I trailed kisses down her and did to her exactly what she had done to me. I think eating her out turned me on almost as much as having it done to me. I loved hearing her moan and call my name as she climaxed. This is the most incredible thing ever, why did I wait so long to experience it. When I was finished, I straddled her and asked, “Are you okay?”  
She pulled me in for a kiss, “Are you sure you have never done that before?”  
“No, I haven’t. Why did I do it wrong”  
“No, in fact you did everything great. I guess you are a fast learner.”  
We both laugh. I say, “Why don’t we go give the jacuzzi a try? I’ve never seen anything like it before.”  
We spend the rest of the night and early morning exploring and learning each other's bodies until we finally pass out from exhaustion. My alarm wakes me at 11:45 the next morning, giving us just enough time for a quickie in the shower before brunch.   
We walk out into the dining room to find Michael setting the table for two with orange juice, water and something in a champagne glass. He asks what we would like the chef to prepare and Ash says French toast and cheese omelets with a side of salsa and Michael bows and heads to the kitchen.  
I look to Ash and point to the champagne glass. She tells me it is called a mimosa and is made with orange juice, pineapple juice and champagne. I take a sip and it’s really good. It isn’t long before Michael brings out the food and we begin to devour it. I guess making love all night works up an appetite. When I finish what is in front of me I ask Michael if the chef will prepare me a filet mignon medium with scalloped potatoes. He gives me a funny look but says of course. Ash just laughs at me and then says that she will take one also.  
While we wait on the steaks, Ash asks where I want to go shopping. I tell her once again that I don’t want to go. I want to go to the beach or back to bed with her but not shopping. She laughs and says that we can’t go to the beach without swimsuits and that she is not going back to bed with me until I go shopping. Ugh, this sucks!  
“What the hell, Ash. You bring me to this nice special romantic place, have your way with me and then cut me off because I don’t want to go shopping. That’s fucked up!”  
She looks at me surprised. I think she thinks I’m being serious but I’m mostly kidding, mostly. “What, no babe it’s not like that really. I…”  
“Dude, I’m just kidding. Well mostly. Fine, I will go shopping but only for a couple of hours, then I want to hit the beach and see what the ocean is all about.”  
“Deal!”  
We eat our steaks and then head out to the mall, where the torture begins. First, we go to a nice surf shop, where I buy a pair of board shorts, a new nike sports bra and tank top. Oh and a pair of Rainbow flip flops. I’m done in like ten minutes. Ash on the other hand picks up like ten different bikinis to try on, which if she would have let me watch wouldn’t have been too terrible but no she wants to surprise me. Thirty minutes later, she has three swimsuits and a cover up. Oh and she has picked me out two more pairs of board shorts with matching bras.  
Next, we go to some named brand fashion store with outrageous prices, where she picks out what she calls a distressed light grey sweater (I call it a sweater with holes.) a pair of black skinny jeans and black high top converse shoes. Oh and a black dress hat to finish off the outfit. Then she picks out a pair of black jeans with holes in both knees, a grey hoodie and black blue jean jacket which she pairs with a pair of black Nike low top shoes. The next outfit is a dress up outfit. It includes a pair of black dress pants, a light pink long sleeve shirt with a black vest and black tie paired with a pair of doc martin boots with a zipper up the side. She also picks up various shorts, shirts, tanks...basically a whole new wardrobe for me. I’m beginning to think she thinks I'm a dress up doll.   
Forty five minutes later and she says it’s her turn, now. I ask if she is going to let me watch her try things on and she says no. What the fuck? She can watch me but not the other way around. I said, “Fine, then I’m going to the food court to get something to eat and people watch. Meet me there in an hour or I’m leaving.”  
She laughed, “How can you be hungry again?” She gave me a quick kiss and I left with all the bags to find food.  
I wandered around for a while before finding the food court. I grabbed some nachos and sat down to eat. There were TV’s everywhere advertising something called UFC fight night at Habtoor Grand Beach Resort right here in Dubai tonight at 10pm. The previews looked amazing, it looked like hand to hand battles. I wonder if I can talk Ash into going?  
An hour later, Ash walked up with twice as many bags as I had and said that we needed to make two more quick stops. I said no, it is time for the beach. She said no, we need to get some sunglasses and watches. I said on one condition, we go to fight night tonight at the Habtoor Grand Beach Resort. She laughed and said fine, it will give us an excuse to dress up and go out. Whatever, I just want to see the fights.  
First we went to the watch store and we picked up matching Breitling Exospace B55 Titanium Purple Strap smart watches. Apparently, it had GPS capability and the ability to answer phone calls and text messages. Then came the sunglasses I picked out a pair of Oakley Crossrange that were black with purple lenses. Ash went for a pair of Wayfarers by Rayban. Finally, we were done. We grabbed a taxi back to the hotel where we lugged the bags up to the room. I changed into my black board shorts and purple Nike bra and then put a tank top over it, slipped on my flops and I was ready. Ash went into the bathroom and changed and came out with her cover up on so I still couldn’t see her suit.  
We grabbed some towels and headed to the beach. As we headed toward the elevator, I realized Ash didn’t have her cane. I looked at her and she just shrugged. “Ash, I’m supposed to make sure you behave and this isn’t behaving. You need to take your cane.”  
“Come on babe, I don’t want to walk on the beach with that stupid thing. Besides, you will be by my side if I need you, right?”  
“You know I will be but you should really use it.”  
“Fine, I will use it on the beach if I don’t have to use it when we go to the fights tonight. It doesn’t go with my outfit.”  
“Okay, deal.”  
When we got to the beach, I grabbed us some chairs and spread out our towels. I turned around and Ash had taken off her cover up and she had on this tiny purple and black bikini. She looked amazing. All the PT was really paying off. I couldn’t take my eyes off her and apparently neither could a couple of guys walking by because they stopped and started talking to her. I finished spreading out the towels and then took off my tank top. I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist and said, “Hey, babe. Who are your new friends?”  
The guys just looked at me then Ash and walked away. We just laughed and walked down to the water. It felt amazing. We spent about an hour in the water splashing around and just goofing off. Ash even tried to teach me to swim. I loved the water and just being with Ash. We stayed on the beach until about seven and then we headed back to get ready for the fights.  
When we got back to the room, Michael had the table set and the chef was taking the steaks off the grill. We ate quickly and then headed for the shower. We took a nice long shower together. After we were done, Ash grabbed a couple of her bags and went into another room to get dressed. I don’t know what her deal is with clothes.  
It’s fine though because I had an idea of my own. I called down to the spa and got an appointment to get my hair dyed and ears and nose pierced. I got finished before Ash was even dressed. I decided to wear the grey sweater with the black skinny jeans and converse with my hat.

About two hours later, we met at the elevator. I couldn’t get over Ash’s dress. I mean she actually had on a dress and it looked damn good too. It was red with spaghetti straps with the sides open and a slit up to her midthigh. She had finished the look with some red high heel pumps, which she was about to take off.  
“Damn, Ash you look amazing but those shoes have to go. I agreed to no cane but not high heel shoes.”  
She smiles, “I had a feeling you would say that, so I have a backup. But what happened to you?”  
“Well you were taking too long and I got bored so I decided to get a makeover. Do you not like it?”  
“Oh, on the contrary, I love it. You look so hot I think we should skip the fights and head to the bedroom.”  
“As tempting as that sounds, it’s not happening. I suffered through shopping today, I’m going to the fights and you ma’am are going to be my arm candy. Now put on some flats and let’s go before we are late.”  
Ash shakes her head and laughs, “Oh so now I’m just your arm candy?”  
“Babe, you know you are the love of my life. Now let’s go.”  
“What...What did you just say?”  
I laugh and pull her in for a kiss, “You heard me, I didn’t stutter this time.”


	34. Ash

We had a great day. I got Lexa to go shopping and bought her some amazing outfits. I also managed to pick up a few things for myself. I just hope that I will have an excuse to wear them this weekend. We also had a wonderful time at the beach. Now it is time to get ready to go out to the fights that Lexa wants to see, which is fine because it gives me a chance to get dressed up.  
It has been almost three years since I had the opportunity to get dressed up and go out, even longer since I went out on a date. After we showered together, I grabbed some of my new clothes and went to get dressed and told Lexa I would meet her at the elevator in a couple of hours. She wasn’t happy about it taking that long, she said it would only take her like fifteen minutes to get ready. What was she supposed to do the rest of the time? I laughed and told her to watch TV or something.  
Two hours later, when I walked to the elevator I couldn’t believe what I was seeing. Lex had dyed her hair blonde and pierced her ears and nose and she also had on some of her new clothes. She looked so damn hot that I wanted to take her in the bedroom and have my way with her and just forget going out. Here I thought I was going to surprise her with my dress but damn if she didn’t surprise me more.  
When I told her what I wanted to do to her, she said it was tempting but that I was going to go out with her and I was going to be arm candy. When I asked what she meant, she simply said she wanted to show me off. I said oh now all I’m good for is to be your arm candy. Then she said something that made my heart stop. She said that I was the love of her life. I couldn’t believe it, so I just pulled her in close and kissed her.  
I changed my shoes, and we headed out. I had a surprise for her when we got there. I had managed to get ringside seats to the fights. When we pulled up to the hotel where the fights are being held, Lexa got out and opened my door and helped me out of the car. I put my arm through hers and we went inside. As we walk in, people stop to look at us. I mean we are damn hot together. After all we are bad ass navy seals even if no one else knows that.  
We are shown to our seats by an usher. When we get to them Lex looks at me and says, “Ash how did you pull off getting these seats, they are amazing.”  
I reply, “I have my ways.”  
“That’s what I’m afraid of, babe.”  
We take our seats about twenty minutes before the first fight. Lex asks me if I want a drink or something to eat and I say sure. She gets up and kisses my cheek and tells me to behave while she is gone. While she is gone, the seats around us start to fill up. A couple of nice looking women sit down next to me, so I say hello because I’m nice like that. We begin to talk and come to find out they are actually UFC fighters but they aren’t fighting tonight.  
Lex returns with popcorn and margarita’s. When she hands me my drink, I see my new friends giving her the once over. I smile and introduce Lexa to Raquel and Tecia. Lexa stuck out her hand and shook theirs and asked them if they would like a drink or something. They both declined but I was proud of Lexa for offering. We sat there talking and getting to know one another better until the fights began. Raquel asked what we did and I told her that we were on a weekend pass from the military, that we are stationed in Afghanistan right now but hope to be going home in the next couple of weeks. They were surprised we were military. I guess because we were openly together.   
Lexa wanted another drink before the fights started so she asked them again if she could bring them anything. This time they both asked for a beer, so she left to go get them. We continued to talk in between fights and they invited us to go out dancing after the fights. Lexa immediately said yes, that girl likes to dance.  
Lex really seems to be into the fights and even asks me to switch seats with her so she can sit next to Raquel so that she can ask questions. Normally, I might be a little jealous but she is firing off question after question about the fight. I actually feel sort of bad for Raquel but then I realize they are discussing which moves they would use if it were them fighting.


	35. Lexa

Somehow, my girl came through with ring side seats. After I walked Ash to our seats, I went to get drinks. When I got back she had made some new friends. She is good at meeting people, unlike me. Come to find out they were actually UFC fighters but they were not fighting tonight. We got to talking and before long Raquel and I were discussing different maneuvers. Then she invited us to go dancing after the fights. Of course, I said yes because I love to dance.  
I loved the fights and started thinking that maybe I could one day fight in the UFC. I mean after all, I am great at hand to hand combat. I will have to talk to Ash about it at a later time. Right now, it is time to go dancing. Raquel and Tecia tell us to ride with them to the club so we do. When we get there it is packed. I make sure that Ash holds on to me since she isn’t using her cane, even though she assures me she is fine.  
We grab a high-top table and then I go to the bar for a round of drinks, along with a round of tequila shots. I return to the table with the drinks and we all take the shots. Raquel and Tecia begin to point out some more fighters that are in the club. Tecia orders another round of shots and we take them. A slow song comes on and I grab Ash and pull her onto the dance floor. We dance to a couple of songs before needing a drink.  
By now the place is packed, you can hardly move but I’m having so much fun it doesn’t bother me like it normally would. We grabbed another shot and some water before heading back to the dance floor. I made sure and asked Ash if she was okay? She said she was fine and if she got tired she would let me know. So we went back to dancing. There was a fast song playing, and we were grinding on each other and I was getting really turned on. I was grinding on Ash from behind and then she was grinding on me. We were facing each other dancing when a guy came up behind Ash and put his hands on her waist and started grinding on her from behind.  
She turned around and asked him nicely to stop and told him that she was here with me, her girlfriend. He acted like he was leaving until his friends started laughing at him. So instead of leaving he came back and grabbed Ash again turning her to face him and then pulling her close to him. I was pissed. She pushed him away and turned back to me. He grabbed her arm again, and I stepped in between them and shoved him away from her. I yelled, “She asked you to leave her alone. So why don’t you back the fuck up?”  
He looked me up and down and said, “What’s it to you? Do you want a piece of this?” and grabbed his dick. His boys were laughing hard now and people had stopped dancing and started watching us.  
“What I want is for you to leave us alone, so I can finish my date with my beautiful girlfriend in peace. So run along back to your friends and find someone else to bother.” Then I turned away and asked Ash if she was ok?  
Unfortunately, he wasn’t going to walk away. He grabbed my arm and said, “Bitch do you know who I am?”  
I answered by pulling my arm away and saying, “No, and I don’t care. What I do know is that if you touch me or my girl again you will be drinking through a straw for the foreseeable future.”  
He and his boys started laughing and then the idiot threw a punch. I dodged it easily and said, “Didn’t your mom teach you it isn’t nice to hit girls?”  
Raquel stepped up beside me and said, “Dude, just walk away. You know you shouldn’t fight outside the ring and she’s right it’s wrong for guys to hit girls.”  
He looked at her and said for her to stay out of it. I told her it was okay, I had this. Could you just make sure Ash is okay. She is still a little unsteady from her injury. She nodded yes and walked over to Ash and Tecia stood on the other side of Ash. I turned back to the dude and said, “You really don’t want to do this. Why don’t I buy you a drink and we call it a night. You do you and I will go back to my date.”  
He said, “Why are you scared?”  
I laughed at this and said, “Of you, ha. Never.”  
He threw another punch, it was a right hook. I slipped under it and caught him in the ear with a left hook of my own. It staggered him, and he charged at me. I threw a flying knee that landed square on his chin. I heard the crunch as his jaw was broken. He fell to the ground holding his jaw trying to talk. I looked down at him and said, “I warned you.” There was a crowd now and they were cheering.   
His buddies went to help him but he motioned for them to attack me. Great, so much for a nice time. There were three of them, circling me. The first one came flying in with a looping punch that had no chance of landing. I dropped down and swept his leg sending him down onto his back. I did a back roll and elbowed him in the gut before standing back up. The next guy jumped at me with a superman punch but I sidestepped him and ducked punching him in the gut. He doubled over and I hit him in the face with a spinning back kick. He went down and out.  
Guy number one was back up and grabbed me from behind around the chest. Guy number three comes in to try and punch me but I lift both my feet and kick out at him knocking him backwards along with sending me and the other guy to the floor. When we hit the floor, it knocks the breath out of him and he lets go. I get up and wait to see what they do next. By now everyone is standing around watching. I hear Ash yell duck, so I automatically duck as one of the guys throws another punch. I threw a spinning back fist since he just went past me and it caught him in the head knocking him out. That's when the last guy holds up his hands in surrender. Everyone begins clapping, while the bouncers finally get there in time to drag the guys out of the club.  
I walked over and picked my hat up off the floor and headed for Ash. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me on the lips and everyone cheered. We walked back over to the table and the bartender brought us another round of shots, which I downed. Raquel looked at me and said dude that was amazing, you just totally took out three male UFC fighters without even getting hit. Ash just smiled at me and said, “Yep, that’s my girl. She is a total badass.” She reaches out and grabs my hand and brings it up to her lips and kisses it.  
Tecia says, “Lexa give me your phone.” I do and she puts their numbers in there and says if I ever want to give fighting a chance to give them a call. Ash takes Tecia’s phone and puts our numbers in and says that if they are ever in California to give us a call.   
Raquel said, “Ash, Lexa said you hadn’t recovered from an injury. Do you mind if I ask what happened?”  
Ash replied, “Not at all. I had a traumatic brain injury and was in a coma for four months. I just haven’t gotten back to full strength after being in the coma.”  
Tecia said, “How did you get the brain injury?”  
I said, “She was captured and beaten. She took too many hits to the head and it caused her brain to swell, which is what caused the coma. It was the worst four months of my life.”  
Tecia said, “Damn, how did you escape?”  
Ash said, “Well, this badass woman showed up and rescued me while taking out an entire compound of Taliban soldiers. I’m not sure why she risked her life after I told her not to but I have to admit, I’m glad she did.”  
I said, “Of course, I came for you. I told you I will always have your six, plus I already knew I loved you. I had to get you back.”  
Raquel and Tecia looked at each other and then me. They said that is an amazing story. Is that how you two met? I said no that is another story and a long one, maybe next time we will share it.  
The bartender brings another round of shots and I say we didn’t order them. He pointed to a group of girls and said that they sent them over. I don’t know what to do so I smile and wave. Ash, Raquel and Tecia laugh and say, “Looks like you have some new friends.”  
Ash looks at me and says, “I think it’s time we call it a night before I have to hurt someone too.”  
I laugh and say, “Aww, is someone jealous? You don’t need to be plus you aren’t quite back to fighting shape just yet, after all you were in a coma for four months. Let’s go, I’m ready to get you out of that fancy new dress of your. Bye guys, it was fun. I hope we see you again sometime.”  
We caught a taxi back to our hotel and barely made it into the room before I had Ash’s dress off. I picked her up and headed for the stairs. About two hours later, I was hungry. I called Michael and asked him if he could bring up some banana splits and a big bowl of strawberries and whipped cream. A few minutes later we are eating.  
The next morning I woke up rather early and went downstairs. The chef was just about to start breakfast, so I asked him for waffles with strawberries on top, bacon and two cheese omelets with salsa. Once they were ready, I took them upstairs to the bedroom so we could have breakfast in bed. After we finished eating, Ash curled up with her head on my chest and was about to go back to sleep. I told her that I wanted to go for a walk on the beach and then I wanted to go and get a tattoo. She looked up at me with a smirk and said, “First piercings and now a tattoo. Don’t you think you are going a little wild on your first trip out of the desert?”  
“No, do you think that?”  
She just laughed and said, “Babe, you can do anything you want now but it doesn’t all have to be done in one weekend. Remember, you have all the time in the world now.”  
“Maybe, but you never know what will happen tomorrow or the next day. I have seen so much that I just want to live in the moment and leave nothing to chance. So what do you say? Want to get matching tattoos?”  
Ash shakes her head, “I don’t know about that, but I will go with you and we’ll see.”  
“Great, now get up and let's go for a walk on the beach.”  
We get dressed and go for a walk on the beach and then go to a tattoo shop right by the mall, so Ash can shop while I get inked. We walk in and I tell the lady what I want and she begins to draw it. I tell her that I want a female samurai warrior holding a sword facing one way and then I want a female soldier in tactical gear facing the other way so they are standing back to back. Then I want ‘I will always have your six,’ written somewhere on it. She sketches it out and then asks where I want it. I tell her I want it on my upper arm.  
I look at Ash and ask, “So what do you think?”  
She replies, “I love it. I think I will get in on my right shoulder blade.”  
I smirk, “I thought you didn’t want one.”  
“Well, I changed my mind. I will be back in a few hours to get mine when you are finished,” she says and kisses me on the cheek before leaving.  
The tattoo artist introduces herself as Indra and says it will take her a few minutes to get the transfer ready. I say, “My name is Lexa and that was Ash. There is also one more I would like to get first if that’s okay. I want it before she gets back as a surprise.”  
She says, “No problem, what would you like. I pull off my shirt and show her the scar from the bullet on my left shoulder. I want to encircle the scar with, ‘Ash at the Valley 08-22-19.’ Is that doable?”  
She replies, “Yes, but I would like to hear the story behind it if you don’t mind telling it.”  
Once Indra finishes the outlines, she gets started on the bullet wound. As she tattoos, I tell her the story of the battle in the valley and how I got the scar. Then she moved on to my arm piece. About three hours later, Ash shows up to see how it is going. Of course, she is loaded down with more shopping bags. I laugh and say, “You realize we are going to need to buy some suitcases to be able to take all these new clothes back with us, right.”  
Ash says, “Yeah, I was just thinking that. Maybe that will be my next stop after the jewelry store since it looks like you have at least another hour before it’s my turn.”  
“What the hell Ash, why do you need to go to the jewelry store? Haven't you bought enough for a lifetime?”  
“But babe, I have been stuck in the desert for over two years. I’m making up for lost time, plus the shopping here is amazing.”  
“You know what, have fun. As long as I don’t have to shop, I’m good.”  
Indra and Ash laugh at me. Ash kisses me and says she will be back in an hour.


	36. Authors Note

So I have realized that this story is taking to long to actually get to Clexa. Therefore, I'm going to stop writing it and switch to a shortened version that I hope you will enjoy more. Basically, I'm just going to condense the first part of this story into some shortened scenes in another story that I am calling The Untouchable Stryker. I hope that you enjoy and follow it.


End file.
